


I Need Your Help

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship to Real Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Blaine, Mild Character Bashing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly ish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Recently single, Kurt is still nursing his broken heart from Blaine's cheating habits as summer starts. Sebastian may just be the healing balm that Kurt needs. Sebastian needs Kurt's help and maybe Kurt wants to take a risk.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking a chance on this fic!

The sigh that slipped from Kurt's lips was nearly inaudible but nearly overflowed with resignation and defeat. He loosely wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee, which had gone cold long ago. 

To any outside observer, Kurt looked well put together if a bit bored. To Sebastian, who knew Kurt, it looked like the other teen was on the verge of bursting into tears. It as unsettling, to Sebastian, as he had only ever seen Kurt dressed to the peak of perfection with the self-confident look etched into his face. 

Grabbing his own coffee from the blushing barista Sebastian smirked as he strolled over to the table Kurt occupied. "Well, if it isn't the resident Gayface of Lima Loserville." Sebastian expected a biting insult along with a death glare but was thoroughly surprised at the meek response he received. 

"Blaine is not here if you're looking for him." The tone was flat and emotionless, and if his head had not been bowed, Sebastian would have seen the carefully practiced blank look that overtook Kurt's face. 

"I actually came here looking for you, Lady Hummel," Sebastian admitted while sitting down across from Hummel. "I need a favor." 

"I don't have anything you want. If you haven't heard, Blaine is with someone else now." Kurt's voice remained bland while his eyes seemed to lose focus, staring off into another world as if protecting itself from the harshness of reality. 

Sebastian took the few unresponsive seconds to actually look at the boy in front of him. While he most certainly had a 'gay face' he was in no way unattractive. His skin was clear and had a healthy hue to it. Sebastian had always assumed that the countertenor wore makeup but it was easy to see from this close that he was not. And while Sebastian had been this close to the other teen previously he never really looked because Blaine seemed to be the obviously more attractive of the two. At least until now. 

Sebastian continued to catalog all the ways that Kurt was more attractive than Blaine if only to help himself later on when he convinced Kurt to agree to his proposition. Kurt's skin had a healthy, clear, look to it while Blaine had acne and was a little too shiny - greasy - on some days. Kurt had perfectly shaped eyebrows while Blaine had bushy triangle shaped brows. Kurt had pretty eyes that seemed to switch from sea blue to moss green and every shade in between. Blaine had always been an amber color, and while that was attractive it didn't hold the awe factor of color-changing eyes. Kurt's hair was soft looking and Sebastian made a guess that it felt softer than it looked. Blaine's hair was always slathered in enough gel to make it resemble a helmet and his curls reminded Sebastian too much of untamed pubic hair. 

Kurt's eyelashes were long and curved in a way that would flutter beautifully over his aristocratic cheekbones in the throes of absolute ecstasy. Kurt's lips were plump and plushy looking, which was a huge turn on for Sebastian. They were the perfect shade of natural pink that bordered on natural and unnatural. Blaine's lips tended to be chapped, thin, and a bit on the pale side. Kurt's voice, Sebastian could imagine, would hit intense high notes while being pleasured while Blaine seemed to be the kind of guy who breathed heavy and grunted unattractively while in bed. 

The more Sebastian weighed the two gay teens, he found that there was a lot of qualities about Kurt to both admire and salivate over. Kurt had an ass to both worship and die for, women prayed for an ass that seemed to come to Kurt naturally. His waist was small and hips the perfect shape and proportion to the rest of his body. His legs went on for miles with shapely thighs and calves that alluded to a well kept up work-out regimen. Sebastian could already picture those perfect legs wrapped around him while in bed or up against a wall. 

Before Sebastian's mind could work itself into a frenzy over the way dark hickeys would look against the pale neck of the boy across from him, he was pulled back to reality by the sound of Kurt's voice. 

"Or maybe you're here to gloat about the fact." It took Sebastian a second to realize what Kurt was talking about. 

"I actually didn't come here for that, believe it or not, but to ask a favor." Sebastian hoped that Kurt was in a giving mood. 

"No." Kurt shook his head slightly, his eyes flashing defensively as if readying himself for an attack. 

"You haven't even heard what I was going to ask." Sebastian wanted to groan but couldn't afford to look like an ass at that moment. 

"Then ask, but I'll probably still say no." Kurt took a sip of his coffee, grimacing as the cold liquid slid down his throat. 

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Sebastian waited for the laugh that he expected but was only met with dumbfounded silence. 

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, obviously confused. 

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," Sebastian repeated, an inkling of irritation beginning to form. 

"I heard you the first time." Kurt shook his head as if shaking away a bad thought. "I just don't understand  _why_ or  _how_ -" Sebastian cut him off before he could finish. 

"I may have lied to my parents about the fact I was in a relationship and who I was dating." Sebastian winced at the last word, it felt foreign on his own tongue. 

"And you asked me because.....?" Kurt made a confused gesture with his hand, a hesitant look on his face. 

"I told my parents I was dating you," Sebastian answered honestly, praying to every entity he didn't believe in that Kurt would say yes. 

"Why me? Why not Blaine?" Kurt's voice went quiet at Blaine's name, sadness settling over his sky blue eyes. 

"Your father's status as a Congressmen may have a little bit to do with it but mostly because my parents would be impressed if I was able to convince a guy like you to date me." Sebastian refused to blush at the memory of his father laughing loudly when he had stated that he was dating Kurt Hummel. 

In an instant Kurt's eyes were blazing, "You mean as in a guy who dresses 'like a girl' or-" 

"No, no, no, no!" Sebastian momentarily panicked, it would not do good to anger Hummel. "As in a guy who my father thinks is 'so obviously out of my league'." Sebastian grimaced at the admission. "A guy who is out and proud." Sebastian sighed, "It is my parent's belief that the reason I sleep around is that I can only get the attention of guys so far in the closet they practically live in Narnia." 

"Oh." Kurt blushed at his earlier assumption, feeling a bit guilty for assuming the worst. 

"Please Humm-Kurt, I could really use your help." While Sebastian hated being vulnerable in front of others, especially when he needed them for something, he knew it was necessary. 

Kurt sighed, obviously conflicted. "I need to think about this." He peaked up through his lashes up at the Warbler. "For all I know, this is some elaborate prank to humiliate me." When Sebastian went to object the countertenor finished. "Or you could be genuine and really need me to convince your parents that you have a boyfriend, but why? What do you get out of it?" Kurt asked suspiciously. 

"My grandparents may be coming over at the beginning of the summer, they haven't visited since my birth and recently expressed their disapproval of my single life. My parents agree with them and gave me a week to get a boyfriend. I lied and said I had a boyfriend of a week but was under wraps because I didn't know if it was going anywhere." Sebastian was thankful that their table was a little more secluded from the rest of the patrons. "They asked who, I said you and my parents were impressed. They absolutely love your father, even my grandparents, who have lived their whole lives in France, have expressed their liking of your father." 

Kurt blushed heavily, his ring finger twitched against his abandoned coffee cup. "Flattery won't change my need of thinking about this," Kurt said steadily. 

"Of course." Sebastian took a deep breath, suppressing his normal snarky and asshole-like remarks and personality. He needed Kurt to agree before he went back to his normal ways. 

"What are the terms and conditions?" Kurt asked hesitantly, obviously still suspicious and uncomfortable with the situation. 

"This lasts until the end of summer when my grandparents leave. When you agree that is it, no backing out, not halfway through." Sebastian stated quickly, not wanting Hummel to have the option to leave him stranded and drowning with his family breathing down his neck about his bachelor life. 

Kurt looked visibly startled at the statement before relaxing minutely, nodding silently. 

"You will have to meet my parents, my grandparents and you cannot tell a single person that our relationship is fake, this cannot come back and bite my ass." Sebastian hissed before looking around cautiously. 

"Okay, that's fair." Kurt shifted a little in his seat, glancing down at his pathetic cup of coffee that had been sitting innocently on the table between his two hands. 

"When- _If!_ If you agree then we will have to establish a backstory." Sebastian hedged nervously. He hated this feeling. Depending on someone else. Being nervous. He liked being carefree, living life to his own standards and only depending on himself for everything. "Give me your phone." 

Kurt looked confused but handed the device over anyway, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sebastian open the phone. 

"Password?" Sebastian asked and Kurt took in a shaky breath. 

"K.E.H," Kurt answered, wishing that Sebastian didn't ask the question everyone asked. 

"What does it stand for?" Sebastian asked anyway, unaware of the monetarily look of panic on Kurt's face as he entered his contact information into the other teen's phone. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt snapped, snatching the phone back and shoving it deep into his pocket. 

"Okay, sheath your claws kitty cat," Sebastian smirked, his tone teasing. 

Kurt glared icily over the table, hand clenched into a fist as he stood, his chair sliding against the floor noisily. "Fuck off Smythe." Kurt hissed, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder before striding out of the Lima Bean, tossing his cup in the trash on the way out. 

Sebastian nearly stumbled over his own two feet in an attempt to chase after the furious teen. When he caught up to Kurt, the boy was opening the door to his Navigator, his face stormy. "Wait! Kurt! I-" But the door slammed in his face and the vehicle quickly left the parking lot and Sebastian cursed loudly before making his way over to his Mustang. 

"Fuck!" Sebastian hit his hand on the edge of the steering wheel in aggravation before calmly driving home, nerves setting in as his anger receded. Pulling his phone out Sebastian fruitlessly hoped that Kurt had texted him. 

Nothing. 

"Sebastian? Is that you?" Richard Smythe asked from the den. 

"Yes, Father," Sebastian called back, closing the door behind him. 

"How was your coffee date with Kurt?" Richard asked gleefully, turning to his son who was entering the room. 

"Not well Dad. We got into a fight." Sebastian sighed. 

"Whatever for?" Richard asked curiously. 

"He gave me his phone password and I asked what it stood for and then he got mad and stormed off," Sebastian answered truthfully. 

"His phone password?" 

"K.E.H, I asked what it stood for and he just stormed off." Sebastian sat on the leather couch next to his father's armchair. 

"It is probably just personal, son, don't take it too hard. Give him some time and buy him some flowers or a gift that he would like and apologize." The advice was met with a look of confusion. 

"But what did I do wrong?" As much as he tried, he could not keep the whiney tone from his voice.

"As far as I can tell, you didn't do anything but he doesn't see it that way. Neither of you are wrong. Every couple needs to get over their first fight together. I'm sure you boys will come out stronger after this." Richard ruffled Sebastian's hair fondly before sending him up to his room to get ready for dinner, which his mother was currently making. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last month of school starts wrapping up, Sebastian seeks Kurt out frequently, attempting to make amends and convince Kurt to play this boyfriend.

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of the public school, nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight. He understood that some people couldn't afford private education but certainly, there were schools better than William McKinley. 

Parking near the front, Sebastian locked his Cherry Mustang and leaned against the front, ignoring the looks from the other teens. Sebastian checked his phone and smirked, the school day was ending soon and Sebastian knew for a fact that there was no Glee practice thanks to Barbra wannabe's excessive Facebook and MySpace updates. 

The bell rang and within seconds hoards of students started piling out of the doors. The majority stopped to stare at him. Most with envy or lust. Sebastian ignored most of it, smirking at a jock who was openly gaping at his beautiful ride. 

Catching a glimpse of porcelain skin, Sebastian reached through his window and pulled out a giant bouquet of breathtakingly beautiful roses, expensive but would be worth it if it got Kurt to talk to him. Sebastian had spent three days stressing about how to apologize to Kurt. 

Glancing around, Sebastian smirked at the absence of the Navigator, obviously, Kurt got a ride with someone else. 

By now the majority of the school was out on the lawn, watching him, some girls eyeing the bouquet while the guys drooled over his Mustang. 

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine Anderson practically skipped to him, a prideful smile branded across his face. "You didn't have to do this for me." Blaine was talking pretty loudly and the New Directions were watching them, Kurt in the front, a blank look staring at Sebastian. 

"None of this is for you Hobbit, now run along." Sebastian pulled the roses away before the other boy could touch them. 

"What?" Blaine asked, his face morphing into confusion. "If not me than for who?" 

"I'm here for Kurt." Sebastian kicked himself off his baby and walked the short distance to Kurt, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. 

"What?!" Blaine screeched, face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Kurt, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier this week. I upset you, and I'm sorry." Sebastian struggled with the words, he rarely apologizes, and only ever to his parents. "Will you take these roses and accept my apology?" 

Most of the student body had left during his apology, the only ones left were the others from New Directions, including Blaine who was fuming. 

"Sebastian I-" Kurt looked a little guilty. "I would also like to apologize. I may have overreacted." Kurt blushed, licking his bottom lip nervously. "I accept your apology, and forgive you too." 

"So we are agreed? We both feel sorry and both forgive each other?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Kurt nodded, reaching out and taking the roses into his own hands, a beaming smile overtaking his face. "You're the first one to ever give me flowers," Kurt admitted and Sebastian felt an odd sense of pride zing through his veins. 

"Would you like to grab some coffee? Maybe a bite to eat?" Sebastian asked, nervously twiddling his thumbs. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kurt smiled and Sebastian couldn't help but smile back. Why had he ever thought Kurt was unattractive? He was cute, hot, and sexy all at the same time. 

Sebastian let his hand fall to the small of Kurt's back, walking him toward his Mustang, where Blaine was still standing, his face twisted unattractively in anger. Sebastian opened the passenger door open for Kurt who blushed beautifully at the action, slipping into his seat gracefully. Sebastian winked at him before closing the door and walking around the side and smirking at the group of gaping Glee Club members before sliding into his own seat. 

The first few minutes of the ride were silent but was not uncomfortable. The silence was broken by Kurt's voice. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt toyed with the lace that the roses were wrapped in. "K.E.H, it's my name." 

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, confused by the name. Did his parents want his life to be hard? 

"It used to be Ethan, but when my mom passed away from cancer when I was eight, I asked my dad if I could change it, to honor her." Kurt smiled a sad smile. "He told me to wait until I was ten, and if I still wanted it than he would let me. So, on my tenth birthday my name legally changed to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and while I get a lot of flack because of it, I won't ever change it back." 

"You shouldn't." Sebastian nodded to himself. "I didn't know, I'm sorry for my insensitivity the other day." Sebastian felt incredibly guilty. If he had known Kurt's middle name even a week ago he would have tormented the other boy mercilessly because of it. 

"You don't need to keep apologizing," Kurt replied softly, his voice melodic and light. "I would like to help you." He added quickly, causing Sebastian to perk up and glance over at his passenger. Kurt's cheeks were dusted pink with an attractive blush. 

"Thank you." Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "We will need to work out the backstory soon..." Sebastian trailed, deciding that Kurt should meet his parents as his boyfriend at the end of the week. 

"We should stick to the truth as much as possible so we don't mess it up at a later date," Kurt suggested and Sebastian nodded absently, mulling over what to keep in the story. 

"I liked Blaine at the time, and I chased for a little before I met you. My parents are suckers for romance so let's say I fell for you when we met. You were attracted to me as well." Sebastian started, pausing to let the silent teen next to him offer up anything to add. 

"So when Blaine cheated on me, I asked you on a date-"

"I asked you, I was, of course, the perfect gentleman." Sebastian corrected. "You would still be mourning your loss to ask another guy on a date so soon. So I asked you and you said yes because you were mildly interested and we only became official about a week ago." Sebastian concluded and Kurt nodded along, agreeing to the fake backstory. 

"Now that I've agreed, what is next?" Curiosity laced Kurt's words. 

"Well, we are graduating soon, so your family will attend my graduation and mine will attend yours. It is customary and courteous in my mother's opinion." Sebastian explained. "Which means that you will have to meet my parents by the end of this week and I will have to be introduced to your father and his step-wife as your boyfriend as well." 

Gulping, Kurt agreed hesitantly. "My dad will be really protective because of Blaine, I hope you're prepared." A smirk wormed its way onto Kurt's face and Sebastian found himself mirroring the look. 

"I'm always prepared." The innuendo caused Kurt to laugh loudly and Sebastian found himself following easily. 

Just as Sebastian pulled into the Lima Bean, Kurt took another whiff of the roses, his smile returning before he went to set them down, a small frown on his delicate face. 

"Bring them in." Sebastian encouraged before stepping out of the car and quickly going to the other side to open the door for Kurt who blushed heavily at the action. "Go find a table." Sebastian nudged Kurt toward the tables while he went to wait in line. Kurt looked at him quizzically before doing as told and found a nice table next to a large window while also being secluded from the other tables. 

A few minutes later, Sebastian returned with both their coffees and two slices of cheesecake. Kurt's mouth salivated at the sight of the one that was set in front of him. Glancing up at Sebastian, Kurt voiced his question. "This is for me?" 

"Yes, now eat." Sebastian handed him a fork and the two both took a bite of their own cheesecakes. Kurt moaned at the taste and missed the surprise on Sebastian's face at the sound. 

"When do you want to meet my dad?" Kurt asked before taking another bite, suppressing another moan, it tasted amazing. 

"I was thinking this Friday. I can pick you up after Glee and we can spend some time with your family before I take you out to dinner with my parents." Sebastian winced at the rushed schedule but knew that it was necessary. 

"That sounds okay, what should I wear to meet your parents?" Kurt asked, mentally going through his closet to pick through his clothes. 

"I'll help you pick something out before we leave for dinner." Sebastian finished his slice of cake and took a sip of his cup of heaven. 

"Okay, how should we introduce our parents?" Kurt winced at the term. Sebastian shot him a questioning look and Kurt sighed. "I know that Carole is my step-mom, and probably will be for a very long time but she won't replace my mom, and I don't want her too." He paused. "Is that bad of me?" 

"No, I could never imagine someone else moving into the shoes of either of my parents." Sebastian shook his head, he didn't want to think of it. "Unlike what some people believe, my parents love me and I love them, nothing is going to change that," Sebastian admitted truthfully, knowing that Kurt wouldn't exploit anything he said. 

"I do love my dad, he is so amazing and supportive and I know my mother would have been too," The reminiscent smile felt like a swift kick to the gut to Sebastian. 

"When did you come out?" Sebastian asked cautiously, not wanting to cause another fight. 

Kurt smiled happily. "I actually came out to my dad sophomore year, but he said he knew since I was three because for my birthday I asked for sensible heels..." Kurt blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  

"Did he actually get you sensible heels?" Sebastian asked, lips twisted into an amused smirk. 

"Bright red." Kurt took the last bite of his cheesecake, blushing heavily while Sebastian laughed deeply. 

"That's amazing." Sebastian wiped away fake tears and chuckled at the embarrassed look that flushed Kurt's face. "I came out completely accidentally when I was five before I knew that some people look at homosexuality like it was a disease. My parents took me to one of my father's associate's home and I had a 'play-date' with their son and daughter. When the guy, I forgot his name, asked if their daughter was my girlfriend - jokingly of course - I said I would rather marry their son. He made a homophobic comment that I also don't remember. All I know now is that my father was pissed and that man lost a lot of business soon after." Sebastian smirked at Kurt who stared back at him with wide eyes. 

"Wow," Kurt muttered in surprise. 

"But your father is also pretty amazing when it comes to advocating for his gay son." Sebastian complimented and quirked an eyebrow at Kurt who seemed to perk up and just seemed to shine with excitement and adoration. 

"He really is." Kurt toyed with the lid on his coffee. 

"Can I have your number this time?" Sebastian asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence in which both drank coffee. 

"This time?" Kurt asked with a cocked head. 

"Last time I was trying to put my number in your phone," Sebastian explained. 

"Oh, sure, 541-409-5168," Kurt relayed and nodded when Sebastian sent the number a text and Kurt's phone vibrated. When Kurt went to speak his phone started ringing. "One second." Kurt smiled apologetically at Sebastian who just gestured to the phone. 

"Go ahead." 

"Dad?" Kurt asked quizzically. 

"Finn came home and said you left with some Warbler guy who terrorized your Glee club? I said we'd wait two hours before calling you, are you okay?" The worry in his father's voice caused Kurt to frown. 

"I'm perfectly fine, his name is Sebastian." Kurt glanced at Sebastian quickly before taking a deep breath. "He's actually my boyfriend." 

Sebastian choked on his coffee, not having expected Kurt to start his part of the lie in front of him or over the phone. 

"I can explain more when I get home, I'm still with him actually," Kurt answered and bit his lower lip nervously. 

"Okay, come home soon, we need to talk Kurt." Burt hung up the phone. 

"My dad wants me home now." Kurt took the last gulp of his coffee before tossing it into the nearest trashcan. Sebastian did the same and stood, walking by Kurt toward his Mustang. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian picks Kurt up for dinner with his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this fic so far!

Sebastian parked in front of the Hummel home. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian steadied his nerves before striding up the walkway. He had convinced himself to act like the perfect gentleman, their relationship had to be believable and if Burt Hummel did not approve of the guy his son dated then their act was up. 

Knocking on the door, Sebastian smiled a disarming and charming smile. When a woman opened the door, a confused look on her face, Sebastian introduced himself with the pre-planned answer. "Hello, you must me Carole. I'm Sebastian, Kurt's boyfriend." 

She looked surprised before blushing and letting him in with a few words of her own. "Oh, Sebastian, yes Kurt has told us about you, Finn too-" She winced. "Come on in, I'll go get Kurt for you." She led him to the den before scurrying off, no doubt to tell her husband that his baby boy's boyfriend was in the house. 

"Smythe." Finn scowled at him, eyes narrowed as he stood across the room from him, his aura radiating anger. 

"Finn Hudson-" Sebastian went to quip some more but before he could Kurt bounded into the room, dressed as impeccable as ever. "Kurt, you look amazing, as always." Sebastian had to remind himself that his compliment was only an act, that he'd never say anything like that to Gayface and mean it. 

"Why thank you Seb, you don't look half bad yourself." Kurt's smile was a bit too bright, and his eyes looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Calm down a bit, don't give us away," Sebastian whispered as he hugged Kurt, physically keeping himself from revolting away. 

"Of course, because it's so easy." Kurt hissed, pulling away to straighten his clothes. 

"Kurt, why don't you introduce us?" Carole encouraged as she and Burt stepped into the room. 

"Yes, well Sebastian meet my father, Burt Hummel, my step-mother Carole Hudson-Hummel, and my brother Finn, who you already know...." Kurt trailed, a blush spreading across his cheeks as Finn growled. "Family, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend." 

"What does he have against you?" Finn asked quickly, glaring daggers at Sebastian who just raised an eyebrow back at him, holey unimpressed. 

"Finn!" Carole gasped at his behavior. Finn pouted and threw himself down onto the nearest seat, which happened to be one of the two couches. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel, my family is very impressed with what you stand for." Sebastian charmed and shook Burt's hand enthusiastically, the man was somewhat of a small personal hero for him, the man stood up for his rights and deserved his eternal gratitude. 

"I stand for what is right." Burt rubbed the back of his neck abashedly. They all seated themselves around the room. Carole right next to Burt and Kurt next to Sebastian. 

"Do you want anything?" Kurt asked Sebastian who shook his head negatively. 

"No, I'm fine, we have dinner with my parents in a few hours anyway," Sebastian explained and Kurt seemed to shrink a little with nerves. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you." The assurance seemed to be the best option since Kurt smiled shyly at him while Burt relaxed a bit. 

"So how did you guys meet?" Finn scoffed at the question but quieted when Burt shot him a look. 

"We met, actually, when Kurt walked in on a conversation between Blaine and I. I was having coffee with him, my third time actually, and he hadn't told me he had a boyfriend until about twenty seconds before Kurt walked over to say hi." 

Kurt looked surprised at the news. "Third coffee date? I thought it was the first?" 

"He hadn't told you?" Carole asked at the same time, surprised coloring her voice. 

"No, he hadn't, I was really surprised because I had been making obvious advances up until then, I had assumed he was interested so when I met Kurt I was blindsided and was really put out." Sebastian blushed a bit. "We didn't get along at first. He didn't like me hitting on his boyfriend, I didn't like that he had a boyfriend." 

Kurt chuckled. "We insulted each other a lot, I said he smelled like Craigslist and he had giant horse teeth, he said my clothes were only supposed to be seen on Puerto Rican Pride Floats." 

Burt narrowed his eyes so Sebastian opened his mouth again. 

"At first I was only interested in Blaine, but when I compared him to Kurt he fell a little short, no pun intended." Everyone but Finn chuckled. "Kurt interested me, he was open and proud about it, didn't bow down to anyone. He wore what he wanted when he wanted and didn't let anyone drag him down. he could keep up with my verbal sparring." Sebastian felt a real smile spread across his face. "I couldn't do anything about it though, he was in a relationship and he is faithful and loyal, I knew he would never cheat on Blaine. When Kurt broke it off, I waited a few days before I asked him out. He said yes and we went on a few dates and agreed to continue seeing each other. We both decided to keep it under wraps at first if only to keep Kurt from his friend's anger and because we didn't know if it was going to work out." Sebastian paused. "This is my first real relationship, before this, as I am sure Finn told you, I was the one-night-stand kind of guy." 

Finn glared harder, scoffing loudly at the very true accusation. 

"How do I know you won't cheat on my baby boy?" Burt asked and before Kurt could get embarrassed by the name Sebastian was speaking again.

"You don't but I do. Kurt is special, he's not someone I'd want to sleep with and move on. Do I want to sleep with him? Yes." Burt looked ready to object but Sebastian continued. "But I also want more than that. Before Kurt, I thought relationships were for people afraid of being alone and disillusioned into thinking that everyone has another half. I want to be with your son because he is a good person with good morals and because I know he could teach me to both be a better person and to love." 

Kurt looked beyond embarrassed and took to hiding his face in Sebastian's shoulder. Finn looked uncomfortable and Carole looked near tears. Burt was unreadable, looking at him searchingly. 

"I would never push Kurt to do anything he didn't want to do or wasn't ready for. From what I've heard, you are  _the_ most important person in his life and I never want to ruin that. Your opinion means a lot to him if told him to stop seeing me he would." Burt looked to his son, who looked back at him with shining eyes. "I want a chance to prove to you, Kurt, myself and my parents that I can be a good boyfriend and that I can be good enough to deserve Kurt." 

Burt stood and held his hand out. Sebastian took it firmly. "Welcome to the family, son. Call me Burt." Kurt squealed happily. Finn huffed and stormed from the room, and Carole smiled at her husband lovingly. "But if you ever hurt my son, I don't care about my status, I will hunt you down with Elizabeth." 

"He means his shotgun," Kurt answered the unasked question. 

"If I ever hurt Kurt, you have my permission to do whatever you want. I don't ever want to hurt him." Sebastian promised and Burt appraised him with a proud grin. 

"Now come and help me pick out clothes for dinner with your parents!" Kurt started to pull Sebastian with him. 

"Keep the door open!" Burt called after them. 

"I resent the accusation that I'd do anything after just a week Dad!" Kurt called back as they started down the stairs. 

"That's my boy!" Burt's proud laugh caused Kurt to stop momentarily before smiling to himself and continuing to his room. 

"What you are wearing is fine." Sebastian flopped onto Kurt's bed. 

"It does not match your outfit, it is entirely wrong!" Kurt disappeared into his closet before returning with multiple hangers. "Where are we going? I need to know the type of clothes to wear." 

"I don't know the name, some fancy French restaurant in Westerville," Sebastian replied, turning onto his stomach and turning around to watch Kurt pick up different clothes and put them down gently. 

"Okay, so blazer but not a tux." Kurt murmured to himself before walking back to his closet. "Are you wearing that outfit to the restaurant?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, how do I look?" Kurt walked out and Sebastian nearly choked. 

"How do you breathe?" Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes from Kurt's pants, they looked painted on they were so tight. 

"Practice." Kurt threw over his shoulder as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Stop staring at my ass." 

Sebastian scowled and sat up fully. "I was not staring at your ass." He lied because he totally was. "You look nice, we have to leave soon if we want to make it back to Westerville in time." 

"Okay, fine. I feel like I'm missing something..... Oh! A brooch!" Kurt raced across the room and pulled a drawer out from his vanity and searched for a second before pulling out a gray hawk brooch. 

"Okay, can we go now?" Sebastian wanted out of the room before Kurt could add anything else to his outfit. 

"Yeah. Fine, just one second." Kurt retreated to his bathroom. Sebastian looked around the room and his eyes fell on a collection of pictures on the wall next to the vanity. Getting closer, Sebastian saw many pictures of Kurt's early childhood with a man that was obviously Burt and a beautiful woman. 

She had the same eyes as Kurt, her hair was long and chestnut colored, and she had an amazing smile on her face that looked very similar to Kurt's genuine smile. As a kid, Kurt was just as obvious, his youthful look hadn't really left him, Sebastian realized. 

In one picture, Kurt was serving tea to both his parents, Burt looked mildly uncomfortable in the tiny pink chair but had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at Kurt who looked to be in the middle of babbling something that probably had to do with the tiara on his head. The woman looked angelic as she sat next to her husband, their hands intertwined while looking at their son. 

In another picture, Kurt was in a pool with his dad, holding onto him with evident fear on his face, the woman was not in this picture so Sebastian assumed she was the one taking the photo. In another, Kurt was in a soccer uniform and had mud all over his clothes. He looked happy though and held a small trophy in his grasp, both his adults by his sides, his dad with a proud grin and the woman with a soft smile. 

"That's my mom." Kurt's soft voice broke Sebastian's concentration from the photos. 

"You look a lot like her." Sebastian looked back at the photos. 

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Kurt smiled softly at the photos. "I may look happy in that photo but I burst into tears about a minute later when I realized I had dirt on my face." Kurt pointed to the photo of him in his soccer uniform with the trophy. 

"Really?" Sebastian asked, turning to Kurt who looked so happy while staring at the photos.  

"Oh yeah, I don't think I ever played again for a team. My dad wasn't too excited about it but he still loved me and signed me up for ballet when I begged for it." 

"You ready to go?" Sebastian took one last glance at the photos, feeling something warm in his chest seeing Kurt so happy. 

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt led him from the basement where Burt met them at the door. 

"Curfew at eleven." He reminded and Kurt nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Of course Dad, don't worry. I'll call if anything happens." Kurt promised. 

"Have a good time," Burt called after them before closing the front door. Sebastian opened the passenger door for Kurt, who blushed before taking his seat quietly. 

The first few minutes of the ride was spent in silence, the sound of the soft playing radio being the only noise in the car beside breathing. "Where did that speech come from?" Kurt's voice was both curious and hesitant. 

"A lot of practice and an ungodly amount of search results in Google." Both teens laughed before falling silent again. "You won't need much to impress my parents, they are already impressed with the fact that you have 'gotten me to see sense', as they put it." 

Kurt frowned and turned in his seat to face Sebastian more, his head cocked slightly to the side. He remained silent for another minute before voicing his thoughts. 

"There is nothing wrong with the way you lived your life before, no matter what your family says. As long as you were safe and never forced anyone-"

"I would never." Sebastian tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

"I never thought you would." Kurt continued on. "You're not that kind of guy, sure you sleep with guys you're interested in but I doubt you'd ever force anyone to sleep with you, you can do that with your own merit." Kurt continued, oblivious to the grin that was slowly spreading across the Warbler's face. 

"You think I'm sexy don't you?" Sebastian teased and Kurt's jaw dropped and his face seemed to burst with heat as a blush overtook his face and neck. 

"I-I never said that." He sputtered, fidgeting in his seat. 

"I think you think I'm sexy," Sebastian smirked, taking in the flushed state of his car companion, Sebastian found himself idly wondering how far down the blush went. 

"No, I do not," Kurt denied. "Attractive,  _maybe_ , but not sexy." Sebastian laughed loudly much to Kurt's embarrassment. 

"Admit it! You find me hot." The teasing tone lighted the mood as Kurt shrunk in his seat. 

"Are we almost to the restaurant?" Kurt asked weakly. 

"Yeah, almost. Now back to you finding me attractive-" 

"Your words, not mine. I do not, in any way, find you, Sebastian Smythe, attractive." Despite knowing that Kurt did indeed find him attractive, Sebastian couldn't help but feel hurt at the words. His smile faded and the mood on the car darkened. 

Having noticed the effect of his words, Kurt felt guilty. "Can you pull over the car?" Receiving no response, Kurt asked again but again, nothing. 

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Kurt noticed Sebastian's gaze flick over to him. Hand on the door handle, Kurt warned: "If you don't stop this car I will jump out." 

"Yeah right." Sebastian scoffed. Kurt sighed before opening the door. "Oh my god fine!" Sebastian quickly pulled over, not that hard since there was no one for what seemed like miles along the long stretch of road. 

Kurt quickly got out and was relieved when Sebastian followed, slamming the door behind himself as he turned to Kurt, his eyes blazing. 

"What the hell?!" 

"I'm sorry." Kurt sighed and stepped closer to the angry Warbler. "I upset you and I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to say that and I didn't mean it-" 

"Kurt." 

"And it was an asshole thing to say, especially after all-"

"Kurt."

"That you did in front of my dad and-"

"Kurt." 

"And we are supposed to be acting like a real couple, and I just-"

"Kurt!" Sebastian finally got the countertenors attention by shaking both his shoulders while yelling. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked fearfully. "Are you going to hit me?" A single tear formed in his eye and dripped down his eyelash to run down his pale cheek, his entire body tense. 

"NO! No, I'm not going to do that Kurt." Sebastian pulled his hands back. "I'm sorry for scaring you, and-"

"We really need to stop apologizing to each other all the time. It's made up almost half of our conversations as a fake couple." 

"I don't I've ever apologized in my entire life as much as I've apologized to you this week." 

They stood silently for a moment or two before Sebastian walked Kurt back over to his seat and opening the door for him. "Are you always going to open the door for me?" Kurt asked quietly. 

"I'm a gentleman, it's my job." Sebastian teased as he started the car again. 

* * *

 Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant a few minutes early, Sebastian turned to Kurt. "Ready?" 

"As much as I'll ever be." Kurt exhaled slowly before getting out of the car, linking arms with Sebastian who led them into the beautiful building. 

They were taken to a back room where Sebastian's parents were already seated, talking animatedly to each other before turning and smiling at the two teens. 

"You picked quite a looker Bas." Alice, Sebastian's mother, teased. Her French accent was light and beautiful. 

"Ç'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mme Smythe,"(It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smythe) Kurt replied easily, slipping into French as if it was his first language. Taking her hand, Kurt kissed the back of her hand as custom demanded. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Smythe." Kurt shook his hand firmly. 

Surprised rolled off of all three Smythe's. "Sebastian didn't tell us you knew French." Richard Smythe explained with a smile. 

"I didn't know..." Sebastian pulled out a chair for Kurt before seating himself. 

"My mother taught me from a young age, she grew up in France and loved it there." Kurt smiled wistfully at the mention of his mother. 

"Will we get to meet her soon?" Alice asked excitedly, missing her son's alarmed facial expression. 

"Sadly no, she passed away when I was eight but I'm sure she would have loved to meet with you, even if only to talk about French cuisine." Kurt smiled at Alice who smiled back, her heart going out to the boy in front of her. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Richard frowned slightly. 

"It is alright, thank you." 

Before the table to descend into awkward silence, a waiter walked by and asked for drinks. Just as he finished taking the Smythe's orders he turned to Kurt with a large smile. 

"Just water for me, thanks," Kurt replied, oblivious to the predatory glint in the man's eyes. 

"Of course." The man left with a wink, causing Kurt to still. 

"Are you alright Kurt?" Alice asked concernedly. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. It must have been a trick of the light." Kurt was talking mostly to himself. 

"What about light?" Sebastian asked, glancing up as the waiter left the room. 

"I thought I saw him wink at me but that can't be right, right?" Kurt asked, confusion evident on his face. 

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a bit possessive. "I didn't see, but he is a professional so I wouldn't worry about it." 

Kurt nodded to himself and continued talking to Richard about his father and how his school's cheerleader coach and her vindictive ways had brought about his father's campaign. 

Kurt engaged Alice in conversation about France and designer labels and fashion while also making sure that Sebastian was never left out of the conversation. 

When the waiter came back, Sebastian made sure to watch him as he set their drinks down and asked for their orders. Alice and Kurt ordered in French while the two Smythe men needed their dates to read off their orders. Sebastian had had Kurt read the options to him because the Warbler was fluent verbally he had a hard time reading the language or writing it. 

Just as the waiter finished writing down their orders he dropped the pen in Kurt's lap. Before Kurt could pick it up and hand it to the man, the waiter's hand was already in Kurt's lap and picking up the pen himself. 

Sebastian nearly growled when he saw the large hand squeeze what was definitely not the pen. Kurt froze, eyes wide and uncomfortable from the less-than-a-second touch. 

The man left quickly, winking at Kurt again, but this time it was visible to all at the table. "I'm going to kill him." Sebastian hissed, bringing all eyes to him. 

"Sebastian!" Richard admonished. 

"Did he touch you?" Alice asked Kurt who was still froze in his seat. 

"I saw him," Sebastian growled. "He touched you and I saw him. I want him fired!" 

Kurt turned to him with wide eyes and after a few seconds nodded silently. Alice and Richard watched the exchange silently. Richard was proud of his son for his obvious devotion to protect Kurt. Alice was a little worried about Kurt's silence, planning to talk to her son about letting Kurt fight some of his own battles because healthy relationships never mean one person submitting their neck to their partner. 

The table was silent until the waiter came back. Sebastian splayed his hand across Kurt's neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the sensitive skin - if Kurt's visible shiver meant anything - and leaned into Kurt's space. 

"Go along with it," Sebastian whispered in the pale boy's ear before licking the shell of the ear. 

Kurt shuttered and Sebastian pulled away, smirking to himself at the sight of the angry waiter. The man placed all the plates of food down, glaring at Sebastian before storming away. 

The only sounds at the table consisted of utensils against plates and appreciative moaning from the flavor. Kurt's few moans - after the third or fourth bite he got himself back under control - caused a huge problem for Sebastian in his groin area. 

As the food was consumed, Kurt entranced Sebastian's parents with his knowledge of cars, fashion, stories of school, and stories of his family, most of Elizabeth and Burt. 

It was just before ten when they all left the restaurant, Richard had left a few minutes early to speak to a manager, much to Kurt's embarrassment. 

As they left, Alice hugged Kurt and expressed her delight in meeting him. Richard patted him on the shoulder and welcomed him to their house whenever he so wished before Sebastian led Kurt back to his car. 

"Call us when you drop him off, alright Bas?" Sebastian nodded to his mother before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Kurt pulled his phone out and quickly dialed his father's number. 

"Kurt?" Burt asked, voice groggy. 

"Hi dad, we just left the restaurant. Sebastian is driving me home now and I think we will be late." Kurt bit his lip anxiously. 

"That's fine Kurt, as long as you are alright. I might not be awake when you get home, be safe." Burt yawned. 

"Always dad, love you." 

"Love you too Kurt." 

Sebastian smiled to himself when Kurt yawned after he hung up the phone. "You can sleep if you want." Sebastian wasn't even surprised when Kurt promptly fell asleep, snuggled up with his blazer as a pillow. 

During the drive, Sebastian found himself constantly looking over at Kurt, a small smile on his face at the cute image. He found himself surprised and unsurprised at the lack of disgust or hatred that used to flow through him at the sight of Kurt. 

He found himself thinking that maybe Kurt wasn't the worst choice for a fake boyfriend. 

* * *

 Pulling up to the Hummel home, Sebastian took a quick picture of Kurt - he told himself it was for blackmail - before waking him up. 

"Mmmm, five more minutes," Kurt mumbled, burrowing deeper into his blazer. 

"We are at your house, Kurt." When that did nothing, Sebastian sighed before getting out of the car and carefully cradling Kurt in his arms - telling himself that he only wanted Kurt out of his car, not that he liked the other boy touching him - and gently nudged the car door closed. 

Walking up the walkway, Sebastian was surprised at how light the sleeping boy was. Just as he reached the door, it opened and Burt stood there, eyebrows furrowed at the sight. He silently opened the door wider and led Sebastian down to Kurt's room. 

Setting the sleeping boy down, Sebastian immediately set to undress him, not caring that Burt stood by, watching him. 

Going into the closet, Sebastian searched for a few minutes for sleep clothes and came out with a large tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. Stripping Kurt of his restricting clothes was a lot easier than Sebastian had imagined it would be. 

Wasting no time and not hesitating, Sebastian re-dressed Kurt in the shirt and slid the shorts on over his briefs. Having finished Sebastian went to go back up the stairs but was blocked by Burt, who stared at him quizzically. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The question threw Sebastian off. 

"Uhh, upstairs to go home?" 

"It's almost one in the morning, and you've been driving a lot today, I can't let you go home this late. Hand me your phone." Sebastian did as told without thinking. "Hello? Mr. Smythe, this is Burt Hummel." 

"Burt Hummel! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Richard asked excitedly over the phone. 

"I'm keeping your kid for the night, I don't want him driving home this late." Burt stated in a no-nonsense tone. 

"Well of course. That is completely fine with us." Richard answered and both men quickly said goodbye. 

When Sebastian went to go up the stairs again he was confused when Burt stopped him again. 

"Where do you think you're going now?" Burt chuckled. 

"To sleep on the couch?" Sebastian asked more than answered, confused as to why he was being stopped so many times. 

"I trust you in this house to not do anything my son doesn't want." Burt gently pushed Sebastian toward the large bed. 

"Sir?" He was surprised and a little in awe of the man before him. This man trusted him with his most prized possession in the world, even if it only was for a night. 

"Sleep kid." Burt left the room, leaving Sebastian standing in the middle of the room. 

Undressing, Sebastian slid into the bed with a groan of comfort. Settling, Sebastian startled when Kurt rolled over and threw his arm around his chest, burrowing in closer with a pleased sigh. 

Calming down, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt, soaking in the comfort and warmth the other teen provided.  

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week of school and Kurt updates his facebook status to 'In A Relationship With Sebastian Smythe'

It was Sunday night before the last week of school and Kurt was both terrified and excited for the next five days. The Glee member was terrified of all the last minute bullying that was bound to happen but excited to be done with High School. 

Sighing, Kurt pulled up his Facebook, knowing that he could no longer procrastinate the much-needed update. Hesitating, Kurt pulled his phone out and clicked on the two, speed dialing Sebastian. 

"Kurt?" Sebastian groaned over the phone. "It's almost midnight, what do you want? I have school in the morning." 

"So do I, but I'm warning you about what I'm about to do." Kurt waved his mouse over the post button. 

"What? What are you doing?" Sebastian sounded more awake than before but still tired. 

"I'm updating my Facebook status to In A Relationship?" Kurt replied, waiting for Sebastian's approval. 

"Are you telling me or asking me if you can?" Kurt could hear Sebastian's smirk over the phone. 

"I'm asking," Kurt admitted shyly, rolling away from his computer to lay on his back. Putting the phone on speaker, Kurt laid the phone on his chest and relaxed into his bed. 

"Yeah, we should probably update that." There was no movement on the other end of the call though, despite the words of the other teen. 

"Yeah, we probably should," Kurt spoke softly into the phone but didn't move. The only sound on each side of the call was soft breathing and an occasional brush of sheets when one of them moved. 

They were silent for about five minutes before either one of them spoke. "I'm going to update now," Kurt spoke into his room, putting his phone on the bed as he rolled over and turned his computer back on. Not even five seconds after Kurt updated, Sebastian updated his relationship status as well. 

"Most of the Warblers will probably be furious at me for 'taking Blaine's one true love away'." Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Sebastian's annoyed tone. 

"At least you won't have to deal with New Directions screaming at you for dating the enemy, giving up on Blaine, oh and let's not forget all of them still wanting me to apologize to Blaine and get back together with him." Kurt groaned, suddenly tempted to ask his dad if he could stay home from school the next day. 

"Oh, my poor baby, how will you survive?" Sebastian teased and Kurt rolled his eyes at the taller boy's antics. 

"I won't, you'll have to save me." Sebastian laughed into the phone at Kurt's answer. "Wait, doesn't your grandparent's flight come in tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, actually it does. Right around noon so I'll still be in school." Sebastian sighed. "I was actually supposed to invite you over for dinner on Friday, to meet them." Sebastian's voice was nervous. 

"Of course, I'll be there, anything to get away from Rachel and Finn, they always get so affectionate on the last day of school." Kurt groaned. 

"My last day isn't until Wednesday next week," Sebastian whined playfully. 

"Stop whining, it's only three more days than me." Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned off his computer and set it on his nightstand. "We should get to bed, what with school tomorrow." Kurt yawned. 

Sebastian found himself wanting to coo at the sweet and adorable sound. "Yeah, night Kurt." Sebastian breathed into the microphone. 

"Night Seb." After Kurt hung up, Sebastian couldn't help thinking of the day before. Waking up to Kurt cuddled against him felt oddly comforting and something that Sebastian wanted more often. 

He had stayed still, his arms holding Kurt against his chest for many minutes before Kurt woke up, yawning and tightening his hold on Sebastian. At first, Sebastian had been scared that Kurt would push away from him and yell at him to leave. The countertenor had only smiled at him and rolled away to go to the shower. 

Kurt took a quick shower and came out with only a towel. "You can go." He had said and after they had both dressed, they had gone upstairs to eat breakfast with Burt, Carole, and Finn. 

The latter had thrown a fit and started yelling about enemies and glee club, going on and on about Rachel and how it was unfair that Kurt got to have a boy over while he couldn't have his girlfriend over. 

Sebastian hadn't paid much attention, choosing to pour himself some heavenly coffee before sitting down at the bar with Kurt, who was drinking tea and eating a bagel with cream cheese on it. 

Frankenteen had stomped back upstairs while the other four had eaten breakfast in relative peace. Soon after, Sebastian had driven home and received a call from Kurt asking if he had made it home okay.  

Even though their relationship was a farce, Sebastian found it easier and easier to pretend that they were actually together, and harder to remember it was fake. 

* * *

Walking into school Monday morning, Kurt was met with glares and a locker shove. Kurt just continued onto his locker, where Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn were waiting for him. 

"You got five seconds White Boy to explain your post last night." Mercedes' voice was  _so_ not what Kurt needed this early in the morning. He may love the girl, but her incessant need to always be in his business was not welcome nor wanted. 

"It was pretty self-explanatory." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Mercedes' enraged face while pulling out his History textbook for his first-period class. "Look, I really don't care what you all think about my relationship with my boyfriend. So if what you are about to say is anything but 'Congratulations Kurt! I'm happy for you!' then don't say anything at all." Kurt waited for half a second and when nothing was said he shrugged and walked away bookbag over his shoulder as he made his way to class. 

The first half of the day was spent ignoring any and all members of the Glee club and lunch was skipped. 

Having no classes for the rest of the day beside Glee for his last period, Kurt found his way to the choir room to finish his homework so he didn't have to worry about it later. 

Kurt finished the last of his work just minutes before Glee started, and a few members had already entered the choir room, Artie, Tina, and Sam, and were sitting as far away from him as possible, whispering to each other. 

Just as he started packing away his work Finn walked into the room, Rachel on his arm, glaring daggers at him while they sat down a little behind him. 

The last of the Glee club entered with Mr. Schue behind them, closing the door before making his way to the front of the class. 

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Rachel's annoying voice asked, and of course, Will nodded and let her command the front of the room. "Now, as you guys probably all know, we have a problem that needs fixing-"

"Bite me Hobbit." Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling hints of irritation work its way through his veins. 

"Kurt you're making a huge mistake-" Rachel's over dramatic teary eyes were starting to show and Kurt had had enough. 

"I really don't care what anyone in this room thinks about my relationship with Sebastian. He and I are dating, get over it, Rachel. It doesn't affect you in any way whatsoever." 

"He is a Warbler a-"

"You graduate this year Rachel, you won't be apart of this Glee club anymore, and Sebastian is graduating too, he won't be apart of the Warblers anyone. Get over yourself." Kurt was aware of all the gaping teens staring at him. 

"How long have you been together?" Brittany asked in the quiet room. 

"Three weeks," Kurt answered and Rachel gasped dramatically. 

"You moved on after only a week!?" Quite a few people glared at him. 

"Blaine moved on before we were even broken up." Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who shrank under his gaze. Most of the members quieted, not having any argument against the fact. "You know, you guys are all for sweeping Blaine's cheating habits under the rug, but complain and throw pity parties about the fact that most of you have been cheated on, conveniently forgetting the fact that most of you have cheated on someone else or helped someone cheat on their partner. Get off your high horse Rachel, you're just as bad as anyone else in this room that you think you are so much better than." Kurt's upper lip twisted into a snarl.

"You cheated on Finn with Puck, already knowing it was a huge sore spot after Quinn and Puck. You played with Puck, Finn, and Jesse with that Run Joey Run shit you pulled. Tina cheated on Artie with Mike then breaking up over email, real classy by the way," Kurt glared at Tina. "Quinn cheated on Finn, got pregnant, cheated on Sam, got mono, will you ever learn?" Quinn bowed her head in shame. "Mercedes, I love you, and you know that but you still are trying to force me back with Blaine after he cheated, and you cheated too! You cheated on Shane with Sam and led him on. Brittany cheated on Artie with Santana, even though she didn't really understand it because Santana manipulated her to do it, for a very selfish reason too. Puck hasn't cheated on anyone in this club but you've helped a number of girls cheat on their boyfriends in here." 

"Now, Kurt, that's not appropriate-" Will finally stepped to intervene.

"Oh save it for someone who cares Mr. Schue. You were basically cheating on your own wife when you thought she was carrying your son with Ms. Pillsbury and led her on by the way because you wouldn't commit. You sabotaged her healthy relationship with a guy who was actually helping her because you were selfish and jealous. You played with Coach Sue's feelings all because you were mad, and who knows what else you did but we never found out about. You preach about equality but you don't act on it. You forced most of us into the back simply because your favorites didn't like the spotlight taken from them. The only times you switch anything up was because Ms. Pillsbury pointed out that our set-list was basic and the second time was because you held a piss poor competition about Duets with an odd number of people present in the class." Kurt's voice hadn't risen but everyone was staring at him, scandalized. "You can't deny it because its true!" 

Kurt stood and threw his bag over his shoulder, looking back at them with sad eyes. "I wish you all good luck in the future if it will be school or job opportunities." With that, he turned and walked out of the classroom. 

It was silent for many minutes in the choir room, most of the students still frozen in shock. 

* * *

Walking into the Senior Commons the next afternoon - as Warbler practice was after classes - Sebastian smirked at all the enraged and questioning faces that turned to him. 

"You!" Thad practically screamed, face red with anger. 

"Me!" Sebastian mimicked the tone. 

"How could you?! How could you do this to Blaine?" Trent seemed to simper from his seat next to Thad. Both were huge Blaine Anderson fanboys. 

"I don't know what you are referring to." Sebastian strolled further into the room, claiming his armchair with an air of confidence. 

"You're dating Kurt!" Jeff was sitting on Nick's lap, a glint in his blue eyes. Sebastian knew that the two other gay teens were better friends with Kurt than Blaine, which is why he found he liked them more at that moment than any of the other Warblers. 

"Why yes I am, have been for almost three weeks now. Why is it any concern of yours?" Sebastian asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

"Kurt and Blaine are soulmates! You're the reason they broke up!" Thad practically screamed. 

"Kurt broke up with Blaine because that asshat cheated on him, he passed up the most amazing guy in Ohio, and I'm not giving him up simply because you have a demented, backward, misplaced hero-worship for a half-decent singer that slathers his hair with enough gel to make a helmet." 

The room was pin-drop silent and the majority of the room was staring at him with dropped jaws. "Whatever, let's get to practice, I have places to be after this." 

The rest of practice was a lot of fun for Sebastian, he talked about Kurt the entire time to rile up the Warblers. It wouldn't matter if they kicked him off because he was graduating and they were already out of competing. There really was no real reason to continue 'practicing' but it was Warbler Tradition. 

It was around an hour later when Warbler practice was ending that Sebastian finally called the meeting to an end and drove home to greet his grandparents. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week of school for Kurt leading up to dinner with Sebastian's family

The teachers had mostly given up on the Seniors for the last week and most of the student watched movies in class or played on their phones. 

Kurt didn't attend the Tuesday or Thursday Glee practices after his rant - 'episode' the other members called - on Monday. Not that he really cared, he finally got to speak his mind and found that he felt lighter now. He spent most of his days texting Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff and avoiding Glee Members of course. 

It was only on Thursday that another member found him. Rachel. She came up to him with her NYADA letter. She asked if he had his yet and he replied that he hadn't checked the mail that day since their male came in the afternoon instead of the morning like the Berry's. She had asked if he wanted to open his letter with her. "No, I'm going to be opening my letter to the company of my boyfriend and my family tomorrow." Kurt sighed happily at the thought, momentarily forgetting the fact that he and Sebastian weren't actually together. 

"Oh! Well, what time because I'm free from-"

"Family Rachel, family," Kurt said the word slowly, trying to get her to process the information. 

"Finn and I are engaged," she held out her hand as if asking him to ogle her ring, "so I'm going to be your sister in law and that's family!" She explained as if talking to an infant. 

"You can marry Finn all you want, you won't ever be my family Rachel." Kurt shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?', "So you might as well give up now. I'm not opening my letter with you, get over it." He rolled his eyes and continued to lunch. 

* * *

 The last half of the day passed quickly and soon found Kurt laying on his bed, nine unopened letters in a pile in front of him. Speed dialing Sebastian, Kurt forced his free hand under his chest to keep from opening his letters. 

"Kurt? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sebastian asked quickly, sounding out of breath and panicked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon." Kurt questioned turning over to lay on his back as he listened to the heavy panting on the other side of the receiver. "Are you coughing?" 

"I was in the shower when you called, usually you only text so I thought it was an emergency and accidentally swallowed a lot of water so my lungs hurt," Sebastian explained between deep breaths. "What do you need?" 

"I need a distraction! I'm tempted to open my letters." Kurt murmured into his phone. 

"Seriously?" Sebastian paused. "Okay give me a few minutes to dress, we can meet at the Lima Bean. Okay?" 

Kurt paused. "I don't want to be an inconvenience..." Kurt trailed, wanting to actually hang out with Sebastian but not wanting to inconvenience the other boy, especially with his grandparents in town. 

"You're not, come on! I'll meet you there!" Kurt giggled and agreed before hanging up. Jumping up, he ran to his closet and picked out a new outfit to wear, assuring himself that of course, he was not doing it to impress Sebastian. 

Kurt had to shimmy his way into the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he owned before pulling on a maroon button-up paired before finishing his outfit with his black doc martens. 

Grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone, Kurt rushed out of his room and dashed down the stairs. Burt stopped him before he made it out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow, looking his son up and down. "And what are you wearing?" 

"I'm going to the Lima Bean, Sebastian and I are meeting up, and I decided to try something new, do you like it?" Kurt asked nervously. 

"I think I do. Curfew at ten." Burt reminded before letting Kurt out of the door. 

Getting to the Lima Bean a little early, Sebastian ordered both his and Sebastian's coffees, having remembered the other boy's order around the third coffee date.  _Not a real date_ , Kurt reminded himself just before Sebastian entered the shop, searching for him for a few moments. When the Warbler sat down in front of him, Kurt pushed over the still hot coffee cup. 

"So, I heard something about letters?" Sebastian asked, sipping his coffee happily. 

"Yeah, nine college letters came today, one of them NYADA," Kurt answered while fidgeting nervously with the lid of his coffee cup. 

"Are you expecting anymore?" 

"I applied to twenty-five." The admission was coupled with a shy blush. "I wanted options, you know? And I know my dream is 'New York' but I have to accept that I might not get into my dream school, or that I might have to wait a few years before I get on Broadway if I ever do. So I applied for other majors like Fashion and Drama. I'd still be happy working in those professions even if they aren't my first choice. I also applied to a few safe schools like Ohio State University and Ohio Community College." Kurt explained, not wanting Sebastian to think him weird. 

"I think that is really smart actually. Having multiple backup plans in really good thinking, and if you choose another path before you move at the end of the summer than more to you." Sebastian assured him. 

"Originally I was going to just apply for NYADA, thinking that applying to other schools was like admitting defeat and jinxing my chance of getting into my dream school. That thought process only lasted a day before I realized how stupid it was. If any of my friends had tried the same thing I would have been furious and would have yelled at them until they applied to at least three schools." Kurt was very glad that he had realized his mistake early on and fixed it before he had ruined his future. 

Sebastian's eyes flickered to the giant window just a little past their table. "Your friends are coming this way. Follow my lead." Sebastian quickly changed seats, and before Kurt could comprehend what was going on, Sebastian's mouth was on his, and a hand was in his hair. Usually, he would have been swatting away the hand, hissing at the perpetrator that if they tried to ruin his hair again he'd murder them slowly. The second hand was cupping his jaw, coaxing his unmoving lips to move. 

Finally breaking out of his stupor, Kurt started kissing back, moaning low in his throat, now that he had finally caught up to what was happening, he could appreciate how well Sebastian kissed. The hand tightened in his hair and he gasped, shocked by the pleasurable tingle that shot down his spine at the action. Then a tongue was brushing up against his lips and Kurt instinctively opened his mouth for the appendage, engaging in a sensual dance of only their tongues. 

The noise of the world went silent, and both boys were too lost in the kiss to realize that all twelve members of Glee are standing and watching them most with dropped jaws. 

Kurt's hands moved from their previous position - clutching Sebastian's Dalton Hoodie in his fists - and easily wrapped his hands loosely around Sebastian's neck, pulling him slightly closer to deepen the already intense kiss that boarded on making out. 

A familiar coughing noise brought Kurt back to reality, causing him to start and twist around to see all twelve members of the Glee club. Surprising even himself, Kurt groaned and sighed. "What do you want? I was kinda busy." Kurt scowled at the group, wanting to feel Sebastian's hands in his hair again. 

Sebastian was still reeling from the best kiss he had ever had, which was impressive as he had locked lips with a large number of guys. His hands had fallen from their positions on Kurt when said boy had turned around. He glared at the group, wanting to pull Kurt back for further making out. 

"We were just here to get coffee and we saw you guys and decided to say hello!" Rachel's ever-present, way too wide smile was, of course, present on her face while she lied. 

"No, no, no, Finn found out where I was because my dad told him, so he called all of you, Rachel decided to come meet us for whatever reason she deems in important and you all came along because you'd rather go along with it then listen to her rant for hours on end if you missed it." Kurt enjoyed the way Rachel's face twisted with anger. 

"Of course not!" She sat down, uninvited, across from them and gestured for Finn to do the same. So of course, all the other members grabbed chairs from other tables and dragged them over to sit around them. 

It was obvious by the looks on the other patron's faces that their presence and loud voices - and obnoxious behavior - irritated many in the shop. 

"I don't remember inviting you all to sit down with us or wreck my time with my boyfriend. So we are just going to go, enjoy your time." Kurt stood and pulled Sebastian with him. "I'm really sorry about them, they just don't know when to stop," Kurt whispered to Sebastian while walking away from the group of his former friends. They were almost to the door when a smiling barista walked up to them, two cups of coffee in her hands. 

"I think you guys are really cute together, I'll be sure to mess up their orders." She winked and hande them the cups, giggling when both teens smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Sebastian guided Kurt out the door and into the parking lot. "Come on," Sebastian pulled Kurt to his Mustang. 

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked with a soft smile, letting Sebastian open his door for him without a blush. 

Sebastian had already started the car before he answered. "Let's go see a movie." He suggested and after a second of thinking, Kurt nodded. 

"Okay, why not?" Kurt secretly hoped he could convince the slightly younger boy that he needed to practice kissing, thinking that Sebastian would never want to kiss him voluntarily. 

Sebastian wanted to make out with the countertenor in the back of the theater, hoping that he could pick a boring enough movie that Kurt would agree to making-out. The Warbler also thinking that Kurt wouldn't want what he wanted since their relationship was faked. 

A comfortable fifteen-minute ride later and Sebastian pulled into the Lima Move Theater. The two got tickets to some random movie that neither cared about and sat in the nearly empty theater in the back, 

It was a tense five minutes before Sebastian let his hand stretch across the back of Kurt's chair - cheesy yes but needed in Sebastian's opinion - and let his hand run through the pale boy's hair. 

Kurt could have moaned when Sebastian's fingers moved against his scalp, parting his hair easily - Kurt thanked his rigorous hair and skin regimen - and applied pressure that nearly made Kurt keen in his seat.

Sebastian gently turned Kurt toward him, hesitant to lean forward and kiss the boy in front of him, fearing that Kurt would storm off or slap him, or both. 

Kurt found himself staring back at Sebastian, curious as to why the other teen was staring at him the way he was. "Seb?" Kurt asked breathlessly. "Would you kiss me?" There was a beat of silence before Sebastian's lips were on Kurt's, his hands clutching at Kurt's clothes, wrinkling the material. 

Kissing back, Kurt plunged his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, licking at the soft and wet muscle, earning a groan of approval. Taking initiative, Kurt pushed the armrest between them up and swung his leg over Sebastian's lap, straddling the other teen. "Oh fuck," Sebastian groaned, hands lowering to Kurt's hips to grind them against his as Kurt kissed him deeper. 

They continued grinding together for another forty minutes, starting slow and sensual and slowly working their way to fast and hot. Kurt getting progressively more erratic and sloppier. With one final grind, Kurt made a high keening noise and stilled, forehead dropping against Sebastian's shoulder as he shuddered all over. "Fuck..." Sebastian felt his climax upon him at the sight of the ethereal boy cumming in his pants from simply kissing and grinding. The whine-like noise that was made right in his ear sent Sebastian over the edge. 

They were both panting from their orgasms when the movie ended and the light came back on. "Come on, I'll drive you back." Sebastian offered and Kurt was too embarrassed to respond besides to nod and follow the Warbler out of the cinema. 

The ride was silent but comfortable all the way back to the Lima Bean. As he pulled into the parking lot, Rachel's car was parked right next to Kurt's. "So, is this like a friend's with benefits thing?" Kurt asked shyly, wanting the answer to be 'no', that Sebastian would be his real boyfriend. 

"Of course, I gotta get my cock wet somehow. I can't get caught sleeping with someone when I'm supposed to be with you." Sebastian smirked, as he parked. 

"Yeah, so I can't sleep with anyone else?" Kurt asked in what was supposed to be a joking tone but the disappointment from the previous statement colored his tone instead. Feeling his throat constrict after Sebastian's words,  _I'm just another notch on his belt_ Kurt thought to himself. 

Sebastian felt like a knife was just plunged into his gut.  _Kurt was disappointed he couldn't sleep with anyone else, do I really mean so little?_ Sebastian asked himself as Kurt opened his door. "You can't get caught either."

"See you tomorrow Seb." Kurt quickly walked back to his Nav, tear stinging his eyes. Before Finn or Rachel could get out of Rachel's car to confront him, Kurt had already started his Nav and was pulling out of the parking lot, a tear slowly inching down his left cheek. Feeling dejected, Kurt promised himself to use every ounce of acting prowess he had to pull off the rest of the summer before leaving for New York and never looking back. Promising himself to not let the feelings that had grown in him over the four weeks toward Sebastian grow anymore this summer.  


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of school and Glee meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes made so far in this fic up until now and in the future. I have no beta reader and I miss my own mistakes often. Sorry!

Waking up Friday morning was a grueling experience for Kurt. The night before had ended in emotional upheaval and a skipped skin care routine. Getting up with a groan, Kurt rushed to the shower for a quick and hot shower. Quickly getting through his skin care routine left Kurt with an extra thirty minutes before he had to leave for school. Deciding to dress down - it was the last day and he wasn't going to push his luck - Kurt slipped into a faded pair of blue skinny jeans and threw on a form-fitting black tee-shirt. Slipping on his Doc Martens, Kurt ran upstairs to the kitchen where Burt and Carole were sipping coffee. 

"Hey, bud, there are a lot of college letters from yesterday, after you left to meet with Sebastian, on the table." Burt gently shoved Kurt toward the pile, sixteen more letters. He had all his letters now, and he had already planned to open them up with Sebastian and his family when Sebastian picked him up after school.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt gently stored the rest of his letters in his backpack with his other nine letters from the day before. 

"You taking Finn with you this morning?" Carole asked as Kurt searched the fridge for the smoothie he had made the night before. 

"If he is ready in ten minutes then yes." Kurt smiled as he pulled his drink out of the fridge. Pouring the liquid into a travel-sized thermos to keep it cold, Kurt called up the stairs. "I'm leaving in five if you want a ride, Finn!" Almost immediately the sound of things being dropped and stumbling was heard from the floor above and the three in the kitchen chuckled. 

"That was mean," Carole teased as she giggled. 

"If I said ten minutes he wouldn't have gotten down here in time," Kurt smirked into his travel cup of smoothie. 

"I'm coming!" Finn shouted as he dashed down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt as his backpack was dangerously close to spilling across the floor. 

"Calm down, you still have three minutes." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his step-brothers antics. 

"Put that down, Honey, before you drop it." Carole took the bag from her son with a smile and made sure to zip up all the pockets before handing it back to a much more put together Finn. 

"Thanks, mom!" Finn kissed her cheek before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Ready Kurt?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded, grabbing his bag and the other three college letters that were for Finn. Hopping into his Navigator, Kurt handed the three envelops to Finn, who looked at him questioningly. 

"They are your college letters, and I assumed you'd want to open them with Rachel today," Kurt explained and a look of understanding dawned on his brother's face. 

"Rachel said she'd come over after school today to open them with me though?" Finn's resting confused face overcame him. 

"She can't. I already planned to open mine with Sebastian and you, Dad, and Carole. Family and boyfriend only. I made these plans over a week ago." Kurt turned to his brother. "I told her that when she asked for me to open my letter with her. I don't want her there Finn, please?" 

"Of course! You're my brother!" Finn promised with a goofy grin. 

"Thanks, Finn, we still have a few minutes, I'll buy you coffee." Kurt laughed when Finn fist-pumped the air in excitement. 

"Sorry, about yesterday, bro. Rachel asked me where you were and I didn't know so I asked Burt. She just told me we were going to go say hi and to apologize for the whole 'you shouldn't date him' thing. At first, I didn't want you to date him, 'cause I didn't like him, ya know?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But he seems to make you happier, and I know what it's like to be cheated on and it sucks. I regret cheating on Quinn and helping her cheat because it wasn't cool of me... Do you forgive me?" 

"Of course, you're my brother." Kurt felt a warmth in his chest. 

"Oooo, yay!" Finn was nearly vibrating in his seat when Kurt brought him his special coffee - more creamer and whipped cream than coffee - from Starbucks. "Thanks!" 

"You're welcome." Kurt drove in relative silence the rest of the way to school and parked in his usual spot before exiting his baby with Finn. 

"Oh! Mr. Schue wanted me to invite you to the last Glee session of the year, celebratory thing." Finn shouldered his bag as he walked with Kurt into the High School. 

"I don't know, I can't imagine many people in there are happy with me right now," Kurt smirked to himself. "And I'm not going to apologize because everything I said I meant, and still mean, and-"

"No bro! It's okay. Santana is still a little pissed but not enough to do anything. Please?" Finn asked with his classic puppy eyes that Kurt could never resist - which is why Kurt often bought his brother coffee more than anyone else he knew - and Kurt caved. 

"Okay fine, but I can leave if I want." Kurt waited until he was at his locker to respond and was immediately pulled into a bruising hug from his brother. 

"Yes! Okay, cool bro!" Finn bounded off, no doubt to find Rachel, while Kurt pulled the last few things from his locker into his bag. A picture, two magnets, and a dried rose from the bouquet Sebastian had bought for him to weeks ago. 

From then on the day passed with teachers wishing them luck in college, or the workforce, and stuffing soda and cookies down their throats for 'celebrating' the last day of school and graduation for most of the seniors. 

Again, Kurt was left with three free periods so he found himself leaving campus to buy himself coffee, before returning to Glee. Walking into the choir room, Kurt was still a little early so he sat in the front, his bag and coffee on the chair to his right, while he responded to Sebastian's text. 

 **From:** Bas

_When should I come over? Leaving early because I'm so done with Warblers right now_

 

 **To:** Bas

_I'm attending the last New Directions' get together so you should be in Lima about the time I get out. You can either meet me at my house or pick me up from school_

 

Kurt was the first person to admit he  _hated_ when people texted without full sentences and had threatened to castrate Sebastian when the boy had texted him " _this ur #_ ". Kurt had nearly strangled Sebastian through the phone. After a few long phone calls from Kurt practically screaming and threatening him, Sebastian began to text like a normal eloquent human being and not an infant. 

 **From:** Bas

 _Okay, I'll text you when I get close_  

 

Kurt just texted an ' _okay'_ back and sipped some of his coffee as members started showing up. Noah took the seat on his left and threw his arm over the back of Kut's chair. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but the stud only smirked. "Just what do you think you're doing Noah?" Kurt asked, turning his body toward the taller boy. 

"You're my boy, Kurt, and Arethra was nearly spitting fire last time you were here. Figured I gotta protect you, ya know?" Noah shrugged and sniffed.

"That's sweet, but you really don't have to." Kurt waited for Noah to shrug and get up to leave but the boy never did. 

It was as if someone was chasing the Glee members because they all seemed to rush in at once. Santana glared at him but frowned at Noah, who rolled his eyes in her direction. She scowled and stomped up to her seat and pulled Brittany with her. Mercedes ignored him entirely and Blaine watched him with his pathetic puppy eyes and sat next to the black diva. 

Rachel pulled Finn down next to her on the other side of Kurt's bag and coffee, a frown on her face at the sight of him. Sam stood awkwardly in front of Kurt and gestured to the seat taken by the bag. Kurt smiled fondly and tossed his bag onto Noah, who grumbled a bit but held the bag anyways. Holding the coffee in his hands, Kurt smiled at Sam who sat down. 

"Hey Kurt, I missed you." Sam pulled him into a side hug before turning to the front, where Mr. Schue had just found his way to. 

"Alright, guys! Last day for the Seniors! graduation is right around the corner so I have a treat for you guys!" Pulling a sheet off of some cups and cookies, Noah fist-pumped.  

"Beer! Woohoo! Go, Mr. Schue!" Noah cheered but grunted in disapproval when he got his cup. "Soda? Come on!" 

"It's illegal to serve alcohol to teens, Puck." Mr. Schue chuckled at the boy's antics as he passed out all the plastic cups. "Now! To New Directions!" 

"To New Directions!" The students cheered and the room fell to idle chit-chat throughout all the members. 

"But I thought we agreed I'd come over after school to open our letters together," Rachel whined and Kurt winced. 

"Kurt is opening his letters with Sebastian and family..." Finn answered. "He planned this a long time ago, you only brought it up yesterday." Finn shrugged, not really understanding the big deal. They were only opening letters, what did it matter when or where or with who? 

"But Finn I am family. I'm your fiance!" Rachel's whine quieted the rest of the room, and everyone turned to her and Finn. 

"But like incest family," Finn replied and Kurt started choking. Noah smacked his back and he finally got air into his lungs. Everyone was staring at him with wide, mostly concerned eyes. 

"Immediate family Finn! Immediate family! Gaga." Kurt was flushed with embarrassment. 

"What did I say?" Finn asked with a confused tone. 

"Incest, Finn, incest means sex with family members," Kurt explained quietly, voice shaking from the previous choking episode. 

"Oh... EWWW!" Finn shuddered. "That's gross! Why is it even a word?" Finn whined, shuddering again. 

"Because some people fuck their sisters or blow their dads." Noah grimaced at his own words. "It's a messed up world, man." 

"Okay, vocabulary lesson over. I will be immediate family because I will be your wife soon." Rachel continued. 

"It's not up to me, it's Kurt's letters." 

"Letters? As in multiple?" Rachel turned to Kurt. "I thought we agreed to only apply to NYADA!" 

"You did, I tried to talk you out of it. I could apply to every university in the states or not a single college, that won't change what's already printed in either my acceptance or rejection letter." Kurt shrugged. 

"How could you even say the 'R' word?!" Rachel gasped, properly scandalized. 

"Because Rachel, as much as I want in, I'm competing with thousands of the world's  _best_ performers and talents who all want into NYADA, and the voice program only accepts twenty new students a year. It's a possibility that I will be rejected, I've accepted that. I don't have the years of professional vocal training that most of the applicants have. I'm not the best dancer, either. Countertenors aren't common on Broadway, not as much as I'd like, and I have to accept that and I did. I'm okay with that. If I get accepted I'd be over the moon excited, but I'm not banking on it for my  _entire_ future, which I already told you when we applied." 

"That's really smart." Sam looked thoughtful. 

"Of course it's smart, my boyfriend thought it." Sebastian's voice floated from the doorway. Kurt smiled brightly even though inwardly he was still upset about the night before.

"Seb," Kurt stood and kissed his 'boyfriend' on the cheek, hugging him tightly. 

"Smythe." Santana snarled from her seat, mouth twisted into a sneer. 

"Sha-queer-a what a disgusting surprise-" Kurt punched Sebastian in the arm, not too hard but enough to get his point across. 

"No, apologize." Kurt stepped out of Sebastian's hold and stared firmly at Sebastian until the other teen sighed. 

"Okay fine, I'm sorry Santana that your appearance ruined-"

"Nope, try again." Kurt waited with a challenging eyebrow raise until the taller teen sighed again. 

"I'm sorry Santana Lopez for calling you a derogatory name." While the delivery was bored at best, Kurt smiled brightly. 

"That wasn't that hard, now was it?" Kurt pulled Sebastian toward his seat only for Sebastian to pull him into his lap. 

"It physically hurt my chest." Sebastian mock groaned. 

"That's because your tiny, neglected, black heart is finally experiencing what it's like to be nice." Kurt rattled off, not really paying attention to the gaping expressions of everyone else in the room. 

"My heart is not tiny, neglected or black, thank you very much." Sebastian flicked Kurt's ear and smirked when Kurt huffed in mild annoyance. 

"Of course not dear, it  _was_ , now it's medium-sized, nurtured, and only slightly gray." 

"Oh, and why is that? Hm?" Sebastian asked, sipping Kurt's coffee. 

"Because I forced it to be, that's why." Kurt took back his coffee, finishing up the last of it for himself. 

"You're going to be the death of me." Sebastian bounced Kurt slightly on his leg, chuckling at the annoyed look on Kurt's face. 

"I will kill you if you continue to annoy me. I am meeting your grandparents. I could let it slip that their only grandson isn't fluent in their mother language, oh it would break your grandmere's heart." 

Sebastian froze and sat up straight. "You wouldn't dare." 

"Your mom likes me more, she'll protect me and you'll be thrown to the wolves." Kurt teased. 

"My father will protect me of course." 

"Richard wants my dad's autograph too much, he'll sacrifice you and bring me back to my father for a handshake and then make a shrine of the experience." Kurt and Sebastian both broke down into peals of laughter, clutching their sides at the visuals. When they finally calmed down, they both noticed the silence of the room. "Oh, Sebastian you know everyone, everyone, you know Sebastian." Kurt gestured between the room and Sebastian. "No need for introductions. 

"Oh, I brought my letters so we can both open them, I had to rush home to get them though. My last two haven't come yet so I suspect they will be here before Wednesday." Sebastian directed his words to Kut who nodded. 

"I have all of mine, the last of them came yesterday." Kurt patted his bag, which Noah was still holding. 

"You should open them now!" Rachel went to reach for the bag but Sebastian swiped it first, leveling the Baraba wannabe with a glare. 

"As far as I'm aware, you are not Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel nor Finn Hudson. Which means Kurt won't be opening his letters with you. If he chooses to share what's in them with you then he will." Sebastian's eyes gleamed fiercely. "Stop inviting yourself to places you are not wanted, and back the fuck off." 

"Okay, time to go, goodbye guys, see you at Graduation!" Kurt called over his shoulder while trying to push Sebastian from the room. "Oh, and Finn, here are my keys, Sebastian is driving me. Only Noah, Sam, and Artie are allowed in my baby! Okay, bye!" Kurt hugged his brother briefly. "Sebastian and I are leaving around six, so if you want to be there for the letters be home around five." 

"Okay, Kurt!" Finn smiled broadly as his brother left the room with his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the chapter? All feedback is welcome.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt opens his college/university letters with family and Sebastian
> 
> Note: Really AU with college and University - you'll know when you get to that part of the chapter

Kurt walked out of the choir room with Sebastian on his heels, the silence of the halls surrounding them. Making it out to the parking lot, a large group of jock and cheerleaders surrounding the Mustang. 

"Wait, let me go check my locker, I think I might have forgotten a book or something." Kurt lied but dashed back into the school, leaving Sebastian alone outside the school. 

Not really caring, Sebastian made his way to his car, a confident smirk on his face. 

"Hello there." An unnamed Cheerio purred at him, an attempt a seductive look that Sebastian found laughable. "Wanna have a party in the back seat?" 

Sebastian laughed loudly, throwing his head back and laughed some more. "OH god no." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm spoken for." He chuckled to himself. 

She winked. "She doesn't have to know." 

"I don't play for your team, and even if I did, you don't meet my standards." Sebastian leaned against the hood of his car. 

"Play for my team? Like cheerleaders?" A clueless looking cheerio asked, his voice similar to Brittany's. 

"I'm not interested in what's between your legs, Honey." 

"What are you a fag or something?" A jock asked, his letterman jacket stretched tightly over his overweight body. 

"I have a boyfriend, who is coming this way actually." All heads turned to the front of the school where Kurt was, followed by Puck and Sam, who both were laughing at something the smallest of the three had said. 

"There's my sexy boyfriend." Sebastian teased when the three got closer. Kurt looked at him with wide, nervous eyes. Before the pale boy could react, Sebastian pressed him against his car and devoured his mouth, grabbing the boy's hips tightly. "Missed you." He pulled back, enjoying the flushed state of his 'boyfriend'. 

"I was gone like five minutes." Kurt panted, his voice deliciously wrecked. 

"Ready to go now?" Sebastian asked and when the other boy nodded, Sebastian opened the door for him and let him slip inside. 

"Bye Kurt!" Sam yelled so the other boy could hear him. 

"Bye, Princess!" Puck yelled as well before the two boys started back toward the school. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two boy's behavior before sliding into his own seat and starting the engine. The jocks and cheerleaders hastily jumped back from the vehicle. 

The short ride to the Hummel home was silent and when they pulled outside the house, Kurt practically sprinted into his home, Sebastian following at a more sedated pace. 

"Hey bud, Carole is out at the store right now, and I need to run to the garage for about an hour, is that okay?" Burt asked, hand ruffling Kurt's hair. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I told Finn I was opening around five and that Seb and I are leaving at six." Kurt replied. Burt nodded and turned to leave. 

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour." Burt closed the door behind him with a smile. 

Kurt made his way to the kitchen, pulling out two water bottles from the fridge and putting them on the counter. 

"Wanna go down to your room? Fool around." Sebastian purred into Kurt's ear, sliding up behind him as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. 

"I don't know..." Kurt trailed, not wanting to engage in any sexual relations with Sebastian because he knew his feelings would grow. 

"Come on! I haven't had sex in two weeks because of you." Sebastian groaned. 

"I didn't tell you not to have sex with anyone else, you came to that conclusion all on your own." Kurt snapped, turning around so he was facing the other teen and his back was pressed against the counter. 

"Come on, I can't be caught 'cheating' on you." Sebastian's finger quoted the word, a grimace on his face. 

"I won't have sex with you, Sebastian." Kurt refused, he felt a lump growing in his throat. 

"Why not? I thought we agreed on Friends With Benefits deal, what did you think the benefits part was?" 

"I've only ever been with Blaine, and I'm not ready to be like that with anyone else." Kurt bit his bottom lip, shame coloring his face and neck. 

"Then why did you agree to it anyway?" Sebastian huffed, annoyed. 

"I don't know, I thought I was ready to do things like last night but I-" Kurt's words trailed as Sebastian crowded him against the counter. 

"I think you are ready, we had fun and it felt great." Sebastian raised his hand to cup Kurt's neck, leaning in slowly to kiss the other, giving time for him to pull away if he wanted. Kurt let Sebastian's lips mold against his with gentle movements. "We can go slow," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's mouth, holding Kurt in his arms. 

Their moment was broken by the sound of Carole entering the house with two bags of groceries in each hand. 

"Hello, boys! Where is Finn?" She asked as she set her bags on the counter. 

"He's still celebrating with the Glee club, I told him to be back by five to open my letters with me," Kurt answered, his voice slightly scratchy. He took a gulp of his water bottle and coughed slightly, hoping that the liquid would lubricate his throat. 

"Okay, well it's half an hour until then, do you want any snacks?" Carole asked while putting away the items from her bags. 

"Not yet Carole, but if we do we will let you know," Kurt promised and left the kitchen with Sebastian to the living room. 

Sebastian put their water bottles on the floor by the couch and laid down, looking up at Kurt before patting the couch cushion in front of him. 

"I didn't take you for a cuddler," Kurt kicked off his shoes and laid down next to the other boy, relaxing his back against Sebastian's chest. 

"Boyfriends cuddle." Sebastian pointed out as he settled his arm around Kurt's waist, his second arm under the throw pillow that supported his head. Kurt was in a similar position with one arm under his head but his second hand was holding Sebastian's. 

They both relaxed into each other and Kurt found himself drifting between the warmth of dozing and awareness. Sebastian had his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth Kurt provided. 

Silently, Carole crept into the living room and took a few photos and texted her husband and son not to make any noise when they got home because she wanted to show them something cute. 

Less than ten minutes to five, both Burt and Finn tiptoed into the house, following the excited Carole into the living room. Finn didn't really understand what was so exciting about Kurt sleeping on the couch with Sebastian but watched silently. 

Burt felt tears in his eyes. His baby boy was finally getting what he had always dreamed of. Having a boyfriend, and being able to be with his boyfriend without being shunned for it. 

The other three family members sat around the living room and Burt turned on the news while Finn scrolled through his phone. Carole leaned on Burt's shoulder and relaxed. The comfortable silence lasted until five and Burt decided that he should wake his son. Burt ran his hand through Kurt's hair until his son roused from his sleep, blinking up at him dazedly. 

"Dad?" 

"You fell asleep son, it's five, wanna get up?" Burt smiled at his son's attempt to sit up. 

Kurt grunted in confusion and turned to see what was holding him down. "Bas, get up." Kurt sighed and flopped back down, choosing to poke Sebastian's cheek until the taller one groaned and swatted the hand away and snuggling deeper into the couch and away from Kurt's fingers. "Get up, it's time to open letters." Kurt started his poking again. 

"Uggghhh, no." Sebastian groaned. "Shhhh, just sleep." Sebastian placed his hand over Kurt's mouth before the other could mention getting up again. 

"Seb, seriously, up." Kurt took the large hand off of his mouth, licking his lips absently. 

The Wabler sighed. "Nice boyfriends don't wake up their sleepy boyfriend." 

"Nice boyfriends get up when something important is happening in their boyfriend's life." Kurt challenged and the other three laughed to themselves at the exchange. 

"Nice boyfriend's wait at least five more minutes before letting important things happen," Sebastian whined. "I'm tired, just sleep, you can go to college later." 

Kurt giggled. "If you get up now, I'll drive us to your house." Kurt offered and the other boy was silent for a few seconds, contemplating the offer before groaning and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Don't crash my Mustang, she's my fourth favorite thing in the world." Sebastian picked up his forgotten bottle of water and drank half of it. 

"A beauty like that and she only ranks fourth?" Burt asked, chuckling at his son's relationship and the way they acted together. 

"In order, it's my parents, my grandparent, Kurt, Mustang, and coffee." Sebastian groaned as he popped his back, missing the looks of surprise on the four Hummels/Hudson's faces. 

"Go get your letters, Kurt." Burt suggested and his son nodded and raced out of the room before returning a second later with his backpack. "You too Finn." 

"Okay, Burt." Finn returned with his three letters, unopened. 

"I thought you were opening them with Rachel?" Kurt asked as he set his letters down in the order we wanted to open them. 

"She was complaining about you not opening your letter with her so I just decided to do it with family." Grinning, Finn set his letters down on the table as well. 

"Kid, you got your letters?" Burt asked Sebastian who looked back at him, surprised. 

"Uh... A few of them." 

"Go get them, Kid." At Burt's encouragement, Sebastian left the room and came back with three letters.

"How many schools did you apply to?" Carole asked as they all gathered around the coffee table. 

"Five, the two schools that haven't received letters from are Harvard and Yale," Sebastian answered and Kurt felt his eyes widen. 

"What's your major?" Burt asked, curious. 

"Law actually," Sebastian answered. 

"I didn't know that, I swear I learn something new about you every day," Kurt added softly before kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"Yeah, I do enjoy performing but I'd like to keep it as a hobby, I think that if I made performing a profession I'd grow to dislike doing it in my free time and I usually sing to relax," Sebastian explained, mostly to Kurt who nodded with a smile. 

"That makes sense, not for me but that's okay." Sebastian laughed before ducking to kiss Kurt's temple. Kurt blushed and laced their hands together. 

"Okay, Finn why don't you open your first letter." Carole smiled at her son who nodded and picked up the Lima Community College letter. 

It was a few suspenseful seconds while Finn opened his letter. He sent a nervous look to his mom and Burt before looking down and reading the letter. "Dear Mr. Hudson, we at Lima Community College are pleased to inform you of your admission to LCC-"

The other four broke out into loud cheers and Finn pulled his mom into a hug. "But what if I didn't get into the others?" Finn asked nervously as the cheers died down. 

"Community College is nothing to be ashamed about Finn, and some people go to Community to get credits and then go to University or they stay. Education is education, and community is a lot cheaper than University." Kurt assured him and the other boy grinned. 

"Thanks, bro." Finn opened his next letter at Burt's insistence. "Dear Mr. Hudson, we at Ohio State University are pleased to inform you of your admission to our school. To confirm your enrollment for our fall semester, please email us with the provided email below by July 10th." Finn stopped reading before looking up at his mom with shiny eyes. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Carole wiped away a few tears as she hugged her son tight. 

"Thank you, Kurt," Finn wiped away a single tear. "You helped me these past two years with my grades and just- thank you." 

"It's no problem." Kurt blushed and scooted closer to Sebastian who threw his arm around the pale teen. 

"Last one..." Finn held the last letter nervously, "Cleveland State Universtiy," Finn waited for his brother to nod at him before opening the letter shakily. "Dear Mr. Hudson, we are pleased to inform you of your admission at our facility, to enroll in classes for the fall semester, fill out the paperwork provided-" Finn stopped speaking and just started dancing around the room, cheering with his family as he bounced around. 

"Now you just have to pick which school you want to go to." Sebastian directed at Finn who beamed at him. 

"Your turn Kurt." Finn sat back down and looked at all twenty-five letters set out in what seemed to be of importance. 

"Okay, well forwarning, since I applied to so many there will be many rejection letters-" Kurt started by Burt took his hand. 

"You don't have to open them all tonight, or with us if you don't want to Son." 

Kurt looked apologetically at his family and sighed. "I think I'll just open the Ohio schools right now... If that's okay." 

"That's perfectly fine, Honey." Carole smiled at Kurt who shyly smiled back. Picking four letters from the long list, Kurt set the other twenty-one back in his bag, hesitating on the NYADA one. 

"Lima Community." Letting out a nervous breath, Kurt opened and letter silently and read in his mind before breaking out into a large smile. "I was accepted." Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek and handed him the second one. "Dayton University," 

"Isn't that catholic based?" Sebastian asked before Kurt could open the letter. 

"Yeah, I don't want to go there but it's a backup plan, ya know?" Kurt answered as he tore open the letter. reading silently Kurt nodded along to his own internal comments as the suspense grew in the four other occupants of the room waited in silence. "I got in." Kurt smiled lightly to himself and the other four smiled at him happily. 

Looking at the second letter Kurt made a face. "Even if I get accepted I am not going there, Sinclair Community College, they don't offer any performing arts majors." Kurt was idly speaking to himself as he opened the envelope. Reading to himself Kurt grinned happily. 

"You got in?" Finn asked, confused because his brother said he didn't want in the school. 

"Nope!" Kurt popped the 'p' and grinned even wider. 

"You're an odd kid." Burt chuckled to himself but patted his son's shoulder anyway. 

"Backup plans are backup plans for a reason, not wanted but sometimes needed." Kurt opened the last letter. "Ohio State University." 

"The same one as mine?" Finn asked and smiled when Kurt nodded. 

Reading in silence again, Sebastian was tempted to read over Kurt's shoulder but refrained. "I got in." Kurt smiled at his father who grinned back at him proudly. 

"Would you like to open any Sebastian?" Finn asked hesitantly, obviously still a little uncomfortable with him but trying to get along with the Warbler for Kurt. 

"Uh, I'll open my Ohio one. Claude W. Pettit College of Law." Sebastian mostly listed for the other's conveniences. 

"Open it!" Kurt squeezed his hand excitedly. 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sebastian laughed as he ripped open the envelope and hesitated to read it. "Kurt..." 

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed as he sipped his water. 

"Will you read it for me?" The nervousness in Sebastian's voice surprised Kurt who nodded dumbly. 

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded and handed over the unread letter. Reding silently, Kurt's blank face gave no indication as to what was stated in the letter. 

It was then that Sebastian noticed how small the envelope was and there was only just that one paper. He felt heartbroken and it must have shown on his face because Carole made a distressed noise. 

"You got in." Kurt turned to him to whisper, his eyes alight and his smile soft. 

"What?" 

"You got in." Kurt raised his hand to wipe away a stray tear from Sebastian's cheek. Without thinking Sebastian leaned forward and captured Kurt's mouth with his and held Kurt's face in his hands, smiling into the kiss. Pulling back, Kurt let their foreheads rest together as they soaked up the happiness that Sebastian seemed to radiate. 

Watching the two, Finn finally realized that maybe Sebastian was going to treat Kurt right. Sebastian was going to be good for Kurt, and wouldn't cheat on him like Blaine did. "What time do you leave?" Finn asked Kurt as he glanced down at his phone. 

"Around six, why?" 

"It's five-forty and I didn't want you to be late," Finn explained and Kurt nodded. 

"We should get going then, should I change?" Kurt asked Sebastian who gave him a once over before shaking his head. "Okay, ready?" 

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Sebastian asked and kissed Kurt's cheek when Kurt gave him directions to the bathroom. 

"He's good to you." Burt observed after the Warbler had left the room. 

"He really is." Kurt glance to where Sebastian had disappeared. 

"I think he'll treat you right." Finn stared off to where the Warbler had disappeared, unaware of both Burt and Kurt turning to look at him. Burt with pride. Kurt with teary eyes and a sad hope.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Sebastian's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay!  
> I used google translate so I apologize for any mistakes! Hope you like this chapter

When Sebastian came out of the bathroom, Kurt was pulling on his shoes, his pert ass facing Sebastian, who couldn't stop staring. Mouth dry, Sebastian made his way to Kurt to put on his own shoes. 

"Keys," Kurt held out his hand expectantly. 

"What?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the other. 

"I said I would drive, if you want me to I will." Kurt shrugged, a very un-Kurt like movement, and waited patiently for Sebastian to make up his mind. 

"Okay," Sebastian found himself handing over the keys, knowing that he hadn't even let his parents drive his beauty, had never let  _anyone_ drive his beauty. 

"Let's get going then." Kurt kissed his cheek and walked past him to way to the door where Burt was standing. 

"Have fun, call me and behave." Burt ruffled Kurt's hair and smiled when Kurt kissed his cheek. 

"Okay dad, love you." Burt would never grow old of his son's words, it reminded him of his baby boy that he brought home from the hospital. Of the baby boy that said his second word 'Daddy!' - the first was 'Mommy' - and his first sentence 'I love you, Daddy'. Of the little boy that played with barbies and asked for sensible heels, the little boy that threw tea parties and played dress up in his mother's clothes. 

"Love you too son," Burt watched as his son, all grown up, walking out of his house with his boyfriend - one that treated him right - and felt a surge of happiness through his chest. His son was happy, and Burt found that he would do anything to keep his son that way. 

"He's really happy." Carole laid her head on Burt's shoulder, watching as Kurt and Sebastian laughed as they got in the car. 

"Yeah, I think he is." Burt kissed his wife before closing the door. 

* * *

Kurt loved the purr from the Mustang when he started the engine and soaked in the feel and sound. 

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Sebastian teased. 

"I understand why you love this car, it's amazing." Kurt pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. "She runs beautifully." Kurt complimented. 

"She really does, I don't trust many people with her." Sebastian relaxed in his seat and turned on the radio to a low volume. 

"Really? Then why do you trust me?" Kurt asked apprehensively, as if afraid of the answer. "Who else do you trust?" 

"I trust my parents with her but they've never had any reason to drive her so they never have. You're the first person besides myself that has ever driven my baby." Sebastian admitted while looking at Kurt, who blushed. 

"I'm honored." The words were teasing but the hint of sincerity surprised Sebastian. "You can sleep if you want." Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, who was gazing out the window. 

"I don't think that would be the best idea, Grandmere would not be impressed if she found out I made you drive all the way to my house - especially since you don't know where I live - and slept." 

"Okay, well if you're not going to sleep then maybe you can give me pointers on how to impress your grandparents," The nervousness in Kurt's voice shocked Sebastian. 

"My Grandmere will love you, she adores what she has heard over the week. My Grandpere loves your father just as much as my father." Sebastian assured Kurt who seemed to relax a little at the word. 

The rest of the ride as passed in relative silence except for the odd end direction to Sebastian's house. 

* * *

Arriving at what could only be described as a Manor, Kurt easily parallel-parked the Mustang in the U-shaped driveway between a gorgeous silver ZR1 Corvette and a black ELR Cadillac. 

"Welcome, to the Smythe home." Sebastian winked and Kurt and laced their finger together before pulling him up the walkway. Kurt couldn't stop admiring the impressive architecture and beautiful gardens. 

Walking into the house, Kurt was surprised by how warm and loving everything looked. From the dozens of pictures lining the walls through the hallway into the house to the warm and welcoming colors. Slipping their shoes off, Sebastian called out to his family, "Famille! Je suis à la maison et j'ai amené Kurt,"(Family! I'm home and I brought Kurt) 

Pulling Kurt further into the house, Sebastian brought Kurt into an open concept living room that opened into the most expansive and gorgeous kitchen Kurt had ever seen. On the other side of the kitchen was a large dining room with tasteful decorations. 

"Kurt! Oh, I'm so glad you could make it! How was the drive?" Alice squealed as she pulled Kurt into a tight hug. 

"The drive was great, your son is a great conversationalist." Kurt teased and shook Richard's hand when he got closer. "I'm happy I could make it." 

"Please, come meet my parents." Alice pulled him into the living room where a beautiful woman sat with her handsome husband, drinking wine together. 

"Grandmere, grandpere, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Sebastian introduced them. "Kurt, this is my grandmere Emma and my grandpere Victor." 

"C'est adorable de vous rencontrer tous les deux,"(It's lovely to meet you both) Kurt kissed the back of Emma's hand and shook Victor's firmly, much like when Kurt met Alice and Richard. 

"We are both fluent in English, my boy, no need to trouble yourself." Victor smiled warmly. 

"It is no trouble at all-" Kurt was pulled from the conversation when Sebastian suddenly turned him around and smashed his lips to his, hands tight on his hips. 

Pulling back with a gasp, Kurt smacked Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "I was trying to make a good impression." His voice was breathy from the kiss and Sebastian just smirked and pecked his mouth again. 

"Ahh, young love, remember when we acted like that Victor?" Emma asked dreamily, squeezing his hand with a reminiscent smile. 

"You act just in love as you did when I was younger as you do now, Mum," Alice kissed her parent's cheeks before retreating into the kitchen. 

"Would you like some help, Alice?" Kurt asked after the retreating woman. 

"Oh, I'm fine, love," Alice assured him but he followed anyway. 

"It smells lovely, what are you making?" 

"Beef bourguignon, it is a traditional French dish, is that alright?" Alice asked, suddenly worried. 

"It is actually perfect, are you sure you don't need any help?" Kurt knew from experience that cooking a full meal by oneself could get overwhelming, even if you had made the meal before. 

"If you want to Kurt, maybe you could make the dessert, anything of your choice." Alice smiled gratefully at Kurt when he donned an apron and started washing his hands and his forearms. 

"Bas?" Kurt called out and within seconds, the Warbler was seated on one of the barstools for the large island. 

"Yes, love?" Sebastian nearly choked at the sight of his 'boyfriend', an apron around his chest.  _I never knew I was into that. I learn something new about myself every day_ , Sebastian thought to himself. 

"What is your favorite dessert?"  

"Uhh, probably mocha pots de creme," Sebastian answered and immediately Kurt turned and disappeared into the pantry and came back out with a lot of ingredients. 

"Thank you," Kurt leaned across the marble island and pecked Sebastian's parted lips. "Is that alright Alice?" 

"Of course, do you need any instructions?" She was almost done with the main dish. 

"No, I've made it before and it should be done by the time you finish," Kurt assured the woman and immediately got to work on the desert. 

Soon Emma found her way to the seat next to Sebastian while Victor and Richard discussed Burt Hummel's campaign in depth from the living room. 

"So Kurt, how did you meet my grandson?" Emma asked, sipping her dark red wine. 

"I met him while he was flirting with my boyfriend from that time." Kurt laughed a little to himself. "He was hitting on him and I disliked him on sight. He didn't like me much either." Kurt winked at Sebastian who rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. 

"We didn't get along well until about a week before I broke up with Blaine, my boyfriend at the time," Kurt explained as he held out a small amount of the chocolate cream on a spoon to Sebastian for him to taste. 

"I was enamored with him." Sebastian let out a soft sigh.

"When Blaine cheated on me, I broke it off and about a day later Sebastian asked me on a date." Kurt winked playfully at the other boy who toyed with the spoon in his mouth coyly. "I agreed because I was both interested and selfishly want to prove to myself that I was enough for someone and not just a choice that someone settles for." 

"You are not a second choice." Sebastian wanted to bang his head against the counter. Kurt was one in a million and so obviously too good for the gel obsessed hobbit. 

Kurt blushed. "Anyways, being with Sebastian was easy and carefree and I never had to worry about random strangers seeing me holding hands with my boyfriend. I didn't have to worry about the jocks at my school seeing me looking at my boyfriend. Blaine was always worried about how he looked, who liked him, how he could win. It's nothing like that with Sebastian." Kurt stopped stirring to smile absently to himself before shaking himself back to the present. 

"He is a gel obsessed hobbit, I don't think anything he does will make him look good." Sebastian grimaced. 

Both Emma and Alice giggled into cups of wine. 

"He also had the worse, triangle-shaped eyebrows that resembled caterpillars," Sebastian found he liked when Kurt threw his head back and laughed how his neck was so pale and long he just wished he could litter it with his own marks. 

"Seb, how did you even meet Blaine?" Alice asked curiously. 

"When I joined the Warblers, he was all they talked about, so I was interested in who could cause such a following." Sebastian shuddered. "So not worth it." 

"He always gathers attention, maybe it's because he jumps on furniture, or his loud voice, maybe the fact he busts out into inappropriate songs?" Kurt asked sarcastically and both Sebastian and Kurt laughed at the very correct description. 

"How did you meet him, Kurt?" Emma asked, not liking the sound of the other teen and how he treated her grandson's boyfriend. 

"I was sent to spy on our rival show-choir and he found out about the bullying I was going through at the time. He gave me some terrible advice and I ended up needing to transfer to Dalton for a while. When the problem was resolved I transferred back to William McKinley. That and the fact that money was tight. Normally it wouldn't have been but my dad got remarried just a few days before, and we moved into a bigger house and anyways, he eventually transferred schools as well." 

"Bullying?" Sebastian asked, brows furrowed. 

"Not that bad recently, but it got pretty bad back then. Dumpster tosses, slushy facials, then the whole thing with David, it just got too much." 

"Dumpster tosses?" Victor asked as both he and Richard sat on each side of Emma and Sebastian. 

"Yeah, every morning and sometimes after school. It's when a group of jocks pick you up and throw you into the dumpster on campus. On the really bad days, it would be empty and I'd have to find a way to jump out." Kurt didn't really understand the look of horror on the faces of the people around him. "The pain didn't really compare to the stench or how degrading it was but that stopped when I got back from Dalton, mostly because Finn and Puck joined Glee and accepted the fact that I'm gay." 

"And David? As in David Karofsky?" Sebastian asked. 

"Yeah, during the beginning of Junior year he was really relentless and I was his favorite target. He was closeted and took his frustrations out on me. Blaine had the brilliant idea that I should stand up to him so I did, but without other people around. He kissed me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. So I transferred and when I went back he finally accepted himself so he stopped, and because he stopped, most of the football players stopped. The hockey team though is a whole other story." 

"Nothing was done about this?" Alice asked in outrage. 

"Ohio doesn't have any laws protecting homosexuals. The board didn't really care about the threat and most people thought I deserved it." Kurt shrugged. "I was the only out gay kid at that school, Blaine was out but he passed for the straight kind of gay so most people pretended he wasn't gay. I'm pretty obvious, and everyone knew before I even came out." Kurt really didn't understand why they were so upset, it was normal for him. 

"Kurt I'm so sorry I-" Sebastian looked like he was going to cry. 

"I'm completely fine, Bas, and if anything, you've helped me. I'm at peace with what happened if it hadn't happened then we might not be together. It made me stronger." Kurt assured Sebastian who nodded and squeezed his hand. 

The adults smiled at the young couple but were saddened by the horrible event that had taken place in the young boy's life. 

Just as Kurt finished the dessert, Alice proclaimed dinner to be done. Sebastian and Richard went to set the table while Kurt put his deserts in the fridge to cool and set. 

The meal passed with joyous laughter and cute, embarrassing stories of Sebastian when he was a kid. Kurt and Sebastian were given one glass of wine each with dinner, not enough to get tipsy or buzzed, but enough to feel warm. 

Dessert passed in a similar manner, with Sebastian moaning over 'the best dessert he had ever had' until Kurt was red with embarrassment. It was nearing eleven when Kurt finally noticed the time and immediately excused himself to call his dad. 

"Kurt? I've been worried sick." Burt's voice greeted him and Kurt felt guilt well in his chest. 

"I'm sorry Dad, I lost track of time. We finished dessert a little while ago and I only now just saw the time. I'm really sorry." 

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to see Alice who held out her hand with a soft smile. "May I talk to your father?" 

Kurt handed the phone over easily. 

"Hello, Burt yes? It's Alice, Sebastian's mother. Yes! Would it be alright to keep your son for the night?" She waited for his response. "Delightful! Thank you! Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safely tomorrow. Goodnight." 

"Am I staying here tonight?" Kurt asked and when Alice nodded he smiled at her. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this." 

"Of course not but I wanted to. Now I should be sending you and Sebastian off to bed. Hope along now." 

Only minutes later Kurt was stripping out of his clothes and pulling on the large Dalton Lacross tee-shirt that belonged to Sebastian. Walking back into the other boy's room, Kurt was met with a nearly naked Sebastian turned away from him. His muscles moving along his back as he stretched and Kurt awestruck by the beauty of the teen before him. 

"Come on, I bet you're tired." Sebastian easily pulled the smaller teen onto the king sized mattress. 

"Yeah." Moaning at the feel of the mattress beneath him, Kurt snuggled into the warmth immediately. Without thinking, Kurt threw one arm around Sebastian's waist and rested his head on the taller teen's naked chest. Sebastian's arm just above his shoulder bent to play with Kurt's hair. 

"Mmm," Kurt loved the feel of Sebastian's hand in his hair and relaxed more into the other's embrace. 

"Hmmm, cute." Sebastian's voice had already seemed to deepen with sleep and Kurt drifted off, his leg involuntarily intertwining with Sebastian's. 

Sebastian stayed away only a few moments longer than the pale teen, soaking up the warmth he could, wishing that he could go to sleep like that every night with the countertenor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter but it'll do ALSO Kurt's reasoning for accepting Sebastian's offer is in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian open the rest of their letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loyal readers! I know you lot have been waiting for Kurt's reason behind accepting Sebastian's offer and here it is! At some point in the chapter, your question will be answered!

Waking up, Kurt slipped from the comfortable bed to use the restroom. After relieving himself, Kurt hesitated before taking a quick shower and gargling some mouthwash. Slipping back into Sebastian's room Kurt searched the closet before pulling on a pair of sweats and another Dalton Lacross hoodie. 

Deciding not to wake Sebastian, Kurt made his way down the stairs toward the kitchen, where he heard Alice and Emma singing as they moved around each other. "Kurt! Did we wake you? I'm sorry." Alice walked out of the kitchen and hugged him in her motherly embrace. 

"You didn't wake me, Alice, it's alright. Can I help?" Kurt asked both women who nodded eagerly. 

"Of course! We are just making breakfast. The boys should be up soon." Alice set Kurt to make the omelets while she started the bacon. Emma, being the lovely woman she was, was rinsing the freshly picked fruits to cut and serve in small bowls with breakfast. 

Whisking the eggs, Kurt asked both women what their husbands would want. 

"Victor ne mange pas beaucoup pour le petit déjeuner, il aime son croissant et ses fruits,"(Victor does not eat much for breakfast, he likes his croissant and his fruits) Emma laughed. "le petit déjeuner français typique,"(The typical French breakfast) 

"Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour vivre à Paris, ça sonne merveilleux,"(What I would not give to live in Paris, it sounds wonderful) Kurt sighed dreamily as he poured some milk into the beaten egg. Setting the glass bowl down, Kurt pulled out a green, red, and yellow bell pepper from the hanging baskets of vegetables and fruits that hung above the island just above head height. Chopping them up with ease Kurt began singing softly along to the soft playing radio. The other two woman joined him merrily. 

Dicing an onion, Kurt didn't hear Sebastian walking down the stairs or see him leaning against the doorway behind him. 

Emma and Alice watched Sebastian watch Kurt as he moved around the kitchen, swaying as if dancing, and singing with his beautiful voice.  

Stirring in the onion, bell peppers, cheese, and pre-made diced ham, into the eggs, Kurt felt two arms sneak around his sides. He yelped in surprise and quickly smacked Sebastian's naked chest,  _did he really have to be shirtless?_ Kurt asked himself as he narrowed his eyes at the other. "Don't scare me like that, I nearly ruined the omelets. 

"MMm, that would have been a shame," Sebastian kissed Kurt soundly, moving their lips gently and slowly. 

"As fun as this is, let me finish this please," Kurt gently pushed Sebastian off of himself, cheek aflame. 

"Mum, would you like my help with anything?" Sebastian kissed his mother's and grandmere's cheeks. 

"Would you set the table again dear?" Alice asked and smiled when Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek before leaving the kitchen to set the table. 

"Smells great dear," Richard walked into the room, kissing Alice similarly to how Sebastian kissed Kurt. 

"Thank you, Love, now we are almost done, maybe you could start the coffee?" 

"Certainly," Richard kissed her cheek as well as Emma's. 

Only minutes later they were all seated in the dining room, Richard at the head of the table with Alice on his right, Sebastian on his left. Kurt was seated next to Sebastian with Victor on his left, also at the other head of the table. Emma was between Alice and Victor. 

"The omelet is amazing Kurt," Sebastian pecked Kurt's cheek before taking another bite of his omelet, winking at Kurt who blushed. 

"What do you two have planned today?" Richard asked as he flipped through his newspaper, much like Burt did in the morning. 

"At some point, I'll drive Kurt home but other than that we have no plans," Sebastian answered before sipping his coffee. 

"The last two letters came in the mail this morning." Alice handed Sebastian the two letters and Sebastian took them quickly. 

"Kurt, would you like to open some of your letters with me again?" Sebastian asked Kurt who nodded without thinking, not that he really needed to anyways. 

* * *

The two teens had left quickly after breakfast ended and Kurt promised to come over again soon. Sebastian drove them back to Lima and when he pulled up in front of the Hummel house, many cars lined the street. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" 

"Finn must have decided to throw an all-day Glee party, he does it every year. I can't believe I forgot." Kurt sighed and looked down at the sweats and sweater with disgusts. "We need to run in so I can change and maybe we can be alone enough to open our letters before Noah or Sam pic-lock their way into my room." Kurt exited the car and dashed up to the house, Sebastian trailing behind with a laugh. "I can't believe I let you leave your house in sweats, what was I thinking?" Kurt glared without much heat. 

"Come on, they are your friends, I'm sure they don't really care." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his chest against Kurt's back. 

"Please, half of them decided to hate me because I broke it off with Blaine after he cheated on me. Everyone, except Noah and Sam, despises the fact that I'm with you, I don't have many friends in there." 

"Okay well let's say hi to Burt then retreat to your room." Sebastian pushed open the door and both were met with loud singing and noises. Cringing, Sebastian pushed Kurt toward his room before leaving to find Burt. 

"What are you doing here?!" Mercedes Jones' growled, hand on her hip. Her voice seemed to gather the attention of everyone else in the room and they all turned to him. Finn smiled dopily and rushed over. 

"Is Kurt home now?" He asked, nearly jumping in place. 

"Yeah, he went down to his room to change into his own clothes," Sebastian answered. "He should be up in a second, do you know where Burt is?" 

"Yeah, he should be in the backyard, he is getting the barbeque ready, why?" Sam asked, him and Noah stepping closer. 

"I have to tell him I brought his son back safe-and-sound of course," Sebastian smirked. "And that my family is dying to meet him." 

"Why?" Finn asked in confusion. 

Sebastian frowned. "Burt is like a hero of ours." Sebastian thought it was pretty obvious, he was a hero to many LGBTQ+ people in Ohio. 

"Uhh, why?" Artie asked in the quiet room. 

"You do know that I'm gay right?" Sebastian saw them nod but no realization crossed their faces. 

"Burt Hummel is standing up for my right to be with men, to be with Kurt, do you not realize how important that is? Without him, so much shit could be done to members of the LGBTQ and no one would bat an eye. Maybe one day I could get married if I decided to marry here in Ohio because of Burt." Sebastian felt frustration well up in his body when they still seemed confused. 

"That's what I'm fighting for, Kid." Burt patted Sebastian's shoulder and smiled at him proudly. 

"Thank you," Sebastian shook his hand. 

"Get going Kid, I'm sure Kurt is stressing over an outfit." Burt pushed him toward Kurt's room with a grin. Nodding, Sebastian rushed down to the basement where, of course, Kurt was mumbling to himself with clothes all over his bed. 

"How about, before you choose an outfit, we open some letters?" Sebastian suggested and was met with an eager nod. 

"I heard what you said, by the way," Kurt whispered, his tears welling with tears. "They never seemed to understand, not even Blaine, why it meant so much to me why Dad was running for Congress." 

"Hey, they are just assholes, okay?" Sebastian held Kurt while he cried a little, stroking his hair to coax the other to let it out. It was then that Sebastian realized that he wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend. An actual boyfriend. He really wanted to  _be_ with Kurt. "Kurt, why did you agree to this relationship?" 

Kurt sniffed and pulled on the Dalton hoodie over his naked chest, situating comfortably on the bed before pulling Sebastian to sit down with him. Taking a deep breath Kurt opted to tell the truth. "When Blaine told me he cheated, he believed that I'd stay with him because I had no one else to be with because no one else would want me." 

_Flashback_

"Kurt, I have something to tell you," Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, nervousness shaking his breath as Kurt moved in and out of his closet, searching for the perfect outfit for the next day.  

"Hmm?" Kurt stopped his constant moving to turn to his boyfriend, feeling a smile warm his face at the word. Boyfriend. A year ago, Kurt had never thought he'd be able to have a boyfriend before he left Ohio, but there he was, his Senior year of High School was over 3/4ths of the way over and he had a boyfriend. Had had a boyfriend since the middle of Junior year. 

"I-" Blaine took in another deep breath. "I cheated last night." 

It was like Kurt's whole world froze and his ears were ringing. "What?" Kurt asked because he had to be sure that what he heard was what was said. 

"I slept with this guy Chandler last night." Blaine stood and went to hold Kurt but the countertenor pulled away, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

"Last night you said your parents were in town and wanted you home, we-we were supposed to go on a date, I-"

"I lied, I went to Scandals and he wanted it and I did too so we went back to his apartment and we slept together." Blaine sighed at the look of complete devastation on Kurt's face. 

"Why? Why? You could have come to me we- we-we-" Kurt felt tears slip down his face and he knew his breathing was working its way into a frenzy. 

"You were pulling away, and you were ignoring me, what was I supposed to do?" Blaine crossed his arms defensively. 

"I was ignoring you?!" Kurt wanted to scream. "I had to schedule make-out sessions with you Blaine! Normal couples don't do that! I have to schedule time blocks to be with my boyfriend, and you canceled them! I wasn't ignoring you! If anything you've been ignoring me!" Kurt felt anger flush his face. "You have some fucking nerve! Coming into my room, telling me you cheated on me and then blame me? No! You don't get to do that Blaine!" Kurt wanted to smack his boyfriend, no not his boyfriend. "You cheated because you couldn't keep it in your pants." 

"That's not fair! I'm a teenage boy! I have needs!" Blaine shouted, anger twisting his features. 

"I'm a teenage boy to Blaine and I'm not cheating on you! And I could have helped you with your 'needs' but you went out of your way to spend less time with me so you  _could_ cheat and then you try and blame me? NO! I didn't do anything wrong! I was faithful I put your needs ahead of mine, I did everything right-"

"But I told you so it's okay, we can move and-"

"There is no 'we' anymore Blaine. You didn't expect me to actually stay with you after this, did you? You cheated on me." Kurt clenched his fists and stepped further away from the other teen, not wanting to actually harm the other. 

"But it didn't mean anything!" Blaine defended with a huff. 

"It didn't mean anything?" Kurt felt drained at the statement. "Sex with this Chandler guy didn't mean anything?" 

"No of course not, I love you," Blaine assured but Kurt didn't believe him. 

"If you loved me and cheated, what's to say you won't do it again. If it didn't mean anything than by your logic when we were together that wouldn't have meant anything either." Kurt just wanted to be alone. "I can't be with you, not after this, go." 

"You really going to do this? After everything, we've been through? I switched schools for you!" 

"I told you to do it for you, not for me and you said you did it for yourself. Don't push that on me." Kurt hissed angrily. "Go, Blaine, we are over." 

"Ya know, no one else wants you, I can make sure you won't be alone." Blane tried again to touch Kurt but the pale boy shrunk away from him, tears slipping past his eyelashes. 

"I'd rather be alone then with you." Kurt opened the door and pointed up the stairs. "Go, I don't want you here anymore." 

_End of Flashback_

"He told me that I'd be alone without him. And he was right, I mean you didn't want this, you just needed me to trick your family." Kurt slumped in on himself, tears stinging his eyes. 

Sebastian felt anger thrum steadily through his body, he wanted to storm up the stairs and beat that little hobbit to a pulp. 

"Kurt, look at me." Sebastian held Kurt's head between his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears. "You will make a lucky guy very happy, you don't realize this but you are easily a 100 times more attractive than Frodo upstairs. You are so smart, you are more talented than anyone I've met, and you are so unique and I know you will make it big time, maybe on Broadway, maybe one day you'll have your own fashion line, or maybe you'll do a world tour for your album. Whatever it is, you will make it because you have what it takes, Kurt." Sebastian kissed Kurt hard, wanting to remember the taste of him. "I don't know what will be in those letters but I know without a doubt that someday you will achieve something that no one else has done before. 

"I may have been an asshole to you once upon a time Kurt, and I'm so fucking sorry, you deserved better. You will move to New York and you still take it by storm and you will rise above everyone who has ever pulled you down because Kurt. You. Are. The. Best. Man. I. Have. Ever. Met. Please don't ever listen to those lies that he told you." Sebastian was stunned by his own words, was shocked that they were all truthful and that he believed every single one of them. 

Kurt was speechless, he had never heard such words spoken about him or to him, and never both. His voice was earnest and pleading at the same time. "Please kiss me," Kurt let himself drown in this kiss, let himself submit to the other teen's ministrations and just soak up the words that still hadn't really processed through his brain all the way. 

* * *

Burt had gone to his son's room to get both boys upstairs to help with the food and had heard the Smythe kid demand his son to look at him. At first, Burt wanted to barge into the room and yell at the teen but the words that followed brought tears to the older man's eyes. That kid saw what he saw in Kurt. Hearing his son's tearful voice ask for a kiss brought Burt out of his mind and he retreated upstairs, choosing instead to go get them when the food was done. 

"Burt, Honey, where are Kurt and Sebastian?" Carole asked as she started organizing the groceries into the fridge. 

"I'll get them when the food is done, they need each other right now." Burt kissed her softly before ushering the Glee kids into the backyard and enlisting the help of Puckerman to help him handle the grill. 

* * *

 Kurt pulled back from the kiss to breathe, his hands still clutching Sebastian securely. "When you say things like that I forget that you're not the boyfriend type." Kurt tried to laugh but it came out weak and tearful. Oh, how Kurt longed for Sebastian to be his, to be with him. It was heart-wrenching to be reminded that Sebastian only wanted him for a farce after he says things like before. A small speech that both broke Kurt's heart and mended it together and hugged it tightly. 

"Yeah, I have my moments." Sebastian's chuckle felt flat. He wished Kurt would give him a chance because if he even alluded to wanting Sebastian for a real relationship nothing would stop Sebastian from treasuring Kurt for as long as the other would allow. From holding him and kissing him and waking up to him every morning. 

Deciding to lighten the mood, Kurt turned and reached to his nightstand to pull all twenty-one letters out of the drawer while Sebastian grabbed his four letters from the vanity where he had placed them earlier. "Okay, let's open yours first." Kurt looked at the letters in Sebastian's hands. Yale, Harvard, Standford, and Columbia. "Which one do you want most?" 

"I know Yale and Harvard are the big league Law Schools, but Columbia is where I want to be, my dad went there," Sebastian explained as he picked up the Harvard letter first. Ripping it open, Kurt watched at Sebastian's face fell and disappointment dawned on his face. "I didn't get in." He sighed. Leaning forward, Kurt kissed Sebastian's cheek and rubbed his hand. Passing over the second letter, Standford, Kurt watched Sebastian read the inside and his whole face lit up. "They want me! They want me!" 

"Of course they want you, you are amazing." Kurt smiled at the other boy. "Which one? Yale or Columbia?" 

"Yale, best for last hopefully," Sebastian answered nervously and carefully ripped open the Yale letter and read on. "They want me! Yale wants me too!" Sebastian was nearly jumping from excitement and Kurt found himself in awe of this side of Sebastian. "Last one..." Sebastian passed it to Kurt who looked up in surprise. "Please read it for me." 

Reading the top of the letter, Kurt couldn't help but read the whole thing. "Oh my god," Kurt raised a hand over his gaping mouth. 

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked nervously. 

"Columbia is offering you a three-year scholarship Bas... A full ride." Kurt handed the letter to Sebastian who dove forward and tackled Kurt to the bed and kissed all over his face, crying happily as he shouted out in excitement. 

"I can't believe it! Oh my god!" Sebastian finally calmed down a little and was just sitting back on his legs in awe. "Open yours." Sebastian nearly shoved the pile into Kurt's hands. 

"Let me separate the schools into the majors." Kurt sorted them into three piles, Performing Arts, Drama, and Fashion. The first pile held twelve letters, the second held three, and the last six. Opening the three Dramatic Arts letters, Kurt wasn't disappointed to only be accepted into one school, Baruch College, as his passion lay in Performing Arts. "Okay, Fashion." Kurt let out a small scream when he read he was accepted into Parsons, never have thought that that was a possibility. He was also accepted into Fashion Insitute of Technology but was not accepted into any of the others. 

"Performing Arts, are you ready?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded hesitantly. 

"Would you help me open some of them?" 

Kurt was responsible for opening NYADA, Julliard, NYU, Tish, Pace, and AMDA, all the New York schools he applied too while Sebastian opened the other six; Yale, Cornish, University of North-Carolina, ACT, Napa Valley, and USC.  

Starting with AMDA, Kurt was a little disappointed at being rejected. Pace also rejected him. When Kurt was losing hope, Tish and NYU accepted him. 

Sebastian told him that Yale, Cornish, and ACT accepted him but the other three didn't. Kurt was surprised by Yale but was also disappointed at being rejected, even if he really didn't want to go to them. 

"Will you open Julliard?" Kurt asked Sebastian who nodded and ripped open the letter. Kurt did the same for NYADA and forced himself to read the letter. 

Gasping, Kurt dropped the letter and turned his teary eyes to Sebastian who was staring blankly at the letter in his hand. "What does it say?" He finally managed to breathe out. 

"Kurt, you've been accepted to Julliard, two-year scholarship!" 

"NYADA accepted be on a two-year scholarship!" Kurt blurted and both of them stared at each other in the silence before Kurt started screaming in excitement, jumping up and down as he cried. 

"Kurt? Are you okay?! Sam pounded on the door. 

"Sam! Oh my god Sam!" Kurt opened the door and continued to shout happily. 

"What did you do?" Sam asked Sebastian, confused by his friend's odd behavior. 

"He got some good news," Sebastian explained before wrapping his arms around Kurt's body and tightened to keep him from his overexcited jumping. 

"Thank you," Kurt finally calmed down before holding the two opened envelopes tightly to his chest. Kissing Sebastian's cheek, Kurt wormed his way out of the Warbler's embrace before shooting past Sam and up the stairs. "DAD!" Kurt shouted, running through the house before flying out the back door and into his father's chest, hugging him tightly and crying. 

"Did you open your letters?" Finn asked, concerned at the state of his crying brother.

"Don't worry Kurt, just because they didn't accept you doesn't mean you can't apply next year. I'll have been going a year so I can introduce you to some people an-"

"I GOT INTO NYADA AND JULLIARD!!! Kurt was ignoring Rachel, shoving the letters to his father who read them quickly. 

"What?!" Rachel screeched, obviously in disbelief and anger. 

"Dad! I got two-year scholarships to both! I did it! I got in!" Kurt was crying into his father's shirt as everyone stared at them. 

"That's amazing Kurt, did you get into anywhere else?" Burt asked, wanting to know about any other school that accepted his kid. 

"Tish, Yale, NYU, and Cornish accepted me, those are the ones I care about. Some other places but not that I want to go to." Kurt explained quickly. "Seb?!" Kurt whirled around to find Sebastian leaning against the door. "Can I tell my dad your news?" When Sebastian nodded Kurt turned to his dad with the widest smile the other teens had seen. "Bas got a full ride to Columbia, and he got into Yale and Stanford too!" 

"Do you know which one you want to go to, Kid?" Burt asked Sebastian who stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Kurt's energetic body. 

"Columbia Sir, my father studied there and it's been my dream school for a while," Sebastian answered and grinned when Burt patted his shoulder proudly. 

"Congratulations Son, I can tell you will make an excellent lawyer." Sebastian was in shock, his small-time hero was proud of him. 

"Aww, Bas, your hero is proud of you, how does it feel?" Kurt teased and Sebastian scowled at the other. 

"Probably as good as if Marc Jacobs walked up to you to complement an outfit you made by yourself," Sebastian smirked when Kurt froze and his eyes glazed over. 

"While that does sound amazing, I'll take my dad being proud of me over that any day." Kurt kissed his dad's cheek. 

"I'll always be proud of you, Kurt." Burt hugged Kurt and ruffled his hair with a chuckle. "The food is done, you boys hungry?" 

"Starving!" Finn's voice broke the three from their moment and Kut became aware that he had admitted his news to all the Glee club, including Rachel. 

"Come get it!" Carole called as she finished setting up the food bar with all the food. Kurt and Sebastian found themselves sitting at one of the two patio tables. Eating idly, Kurt couldn't stop babbling to Sebastian about his hopes and dreams of New York. 

"Have you two thought of what you are going to do when summer ends? I mean it sounds like you both are moving to New York for schooling, do you boys plan on moving in together?" Carole asked as she and Burt sat at the table with them. 

Both teens froze. Now that Kurt thought about it, he wanted nothing more than to move into an apartment with Sebastian in New York. "We haven't thought about it much. We didn't know what schools we were going to until today." Sebastian answered for them. 

"At the same time, we've only been together a little over a month, moving in together seems a bit fast." Kurt's statement was seconded by Sebastian's nod. 

"Well, you boys have the rest of the summer to think about it," Carole smiled at them. "Now Kurt, have you thought about which school you're going to go to?" 

"NYADA is my dream now and I really want to go there," Kurt smiled before pausing. "But before NYADA, my dream was Julliard." Kurt glanced down at his lap; conflicted. "Both are very prestigious schools. NYADA for the performing arts and Juilliard for the Vocal Art department. For Broadway, NYADA is the best option, but my voice isn't really made for Broadway and Juilliard would help for my future in the music industry and-"

"Kurt, you don't need to make a decision now. The deadlines for enrolling in both Juilliard and NYADA are late July, don't worry about it right now." Sebastian rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back comfortingly. "Come on, let's go swim!" Sebastian pulled Kurt up from his seat and pulled him toward the belowground swimming pool. 

"I'm not wearing the right clothes." Kurt protested. 

"Then let's go." Sebastian pulled Kurt back into the house and hurried Kurt to change into his own swim trunks. 

"Here, these should fit you, I've never worn them." Kurt threw an unwrapped package of black swim trunks at Sebastian who quickly changed himself. 

Running back upstairs, Kurt and Sebastian went to the backyard where the other teens were starting to gravitate toward the pool. 

"Sebastian! No!!" Kurt squealed as Sebastian threw him over his shoulder in a fireman position. 

Eyes turned to him as Sebastian neared the pool, Kurt squirming and squealing for Sebastian to let him go. "Sebastian! Laisse-moi partir! Je ne veux pas ma chemise mouillée! S'il vous plaît! Je ferai n'importe quoi!"(Sebastian! Let me go! I do not want my wet shirt! Please! I will do anything!) 

"Quel est le mot magique Kurt? Je vais te jeter dedans! Soit prêt! Un deux-"(What is the magic word, Kurt? I'll throw you in! Be ready! One. Two-"

"S'il vous plaît! Non! S'il vous plaît! Oncle! Pitié! Je vais t'embrasser! Je vais t'acheter du café pour une semaine!"(Please! No! Please! Uncle! Mercy! I'll kiss you! I'll buy you coffee for a week!) 

By now everyone was staring at them, Blaine was fuming from his seat next to Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana while Finn, Puck, and Sam were grinning. Brittany and Artie were confused. 

"Okay fine." Sebastian let Kurt down and pulled his shirt over Kurt's head before shoving him back into the pool, the majority of the teens gasped. Kurt emerged from the water with a shout of disbelief. 

"Help me up, please?" Kurt pouted at Sebastian who immediately went to help him. Kurt grasped his hand and smirked, enjoying the momentary fear in Sebastian's eyes as he yanked his 'boyfriend' in after him. 

Sputtering, Sebastian emerged and pulled his wet shirt off of his chest and threw it out to the side. "You are so going down!" Sebastian dove at Kurt and pushed him up against the poolside and kissed him deeply. 

Kurt smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around Sebastian's waist. 

"Ugh, I think I might puke." Santana gagged exaggeratedly. Finn turned and glared at her. 

"No one is keeping you here. If you don't want to see someone kissing their boyfriend then leave." Finn growled at her, angry on Kurt's behalf. 

"Woo! get it, Princess!" Noah shouted and Sam joined in with hoots and hollers. Kurt pulled away from Sebastian and hid his face in Sebastian's chest. 

"C'mon baby, don't be embarrassed." Sebastian kissed up and down Kurt's neck and shoulder, smirking to himself. 

"Cannonball!" Noah shouted as he jumped right behind Sebastian, causing water to douse the couple. Kurt shrieked and clutched Sebastian tightly. 

All too quickly almost everyone was in the large pool. Only Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine remained out of the pool. "Sebastian, I need to go grab Artie the full body float I bought about a week ago, let me go?" 

"Sure, go on." Sebastian smiled as Kurt left the pool and raced back inside. Kurt was such a good person he couldn't believe Kurt agreed to be his boyfriend, even if a fake one. 

After about fifteen minutes Sebastian was wondering why Kurt hadn't come back out. Only a moment or so after his thought, Kurt walked out with a large white unicorn with colored hair and walked up behind Artie and Brittany, who had just gotten out of the pool. 

Everyone turned to Kurt as he tapped Artie's shoulder. When he turned around Artie seemed to whisper to Kurt who smiled and hugged him tightly. 

"I love unicorns!" Brittany giggled and Artie thanked Kurt again. 

"Come on, let's get it in the water." Kurt pushed Artie's wheelchair closer to the edge of the pool. Sebastian got out of the pool and quickly helped Artie onto the float and threw his shirt to the side. 

"Thank you, Kurt, you don't know how much this means to me." Artie laughed as Brittany got on with him and started a conversation with Noah and Finn, much happier than before. 

"You are such a good person," Sebastian kissed Kurt with a smirk. 

"Mmm, well you're a good kisser, I guess that makes us even," Kurt responded, teasing as he kissed Sebastian back. 

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself." Unaware to both Kurt and Sebastian, Blaine was glaring from his seat across the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys agree with Kurt's logic and reasoning? How do you feel about Sebastian's little speech?
> 
> Also! I don't know if I will be updating this weekend after this. I am babysitting this weekend, my cousins, and I don't know if I will have time to write another chapter. I will try though! Thank you for reading my dear readers!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian spends the night at Kurt's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to do with this fic so I'm just writing and waiting for my mind to pick up some inspiration so I apologize if this chapter doesn't flow with the rest of the fic. Please tell me what you think of it in the comments!

Kurt hadn't seen much of Sebastian the last two weeks. Sebastian, at first, had been busy with the last three days of school then spent the rest of the week with his family celebrating the beginning of summer. Kurt had had coffee with Sebastian on Monday of the second week but then hadn't seen him since though they texted throughout the day and called almost every night. Which led to where Kurt was now, sitting in the Lima Bean, Monday afternoon, of the third week, alone and missing Sebastian. 

The fourth of July weekend was on Sunday, so six days, and Kurt still hadn't heard back from Sebastian about planning a family meets family celebration before their graduation ceremonies, which was Wednesday following the fourth of July. 

So lost in thought, Kurt didn't see or hear the stranger sit across from him at his table and introduce himself. "Hello?" The voice broke Kurt from his thoughts and he blushed at his own unawareness. 

"I'm sorry, I was lost in space, could you repeat that?" Kurt asked, shaking his head a little. 

"Aww, it's no problem, handsome," The man, Kurt realized he was no teenager, winked at him. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt choked on his coffee, staring at the man with wide eyes. 

"My name is Blake Windstow, what's your name pretty thang?" Blake started leaning forward so Kurt immediately leaned as far away from him as possible. 

"I'm sorry, Blake, but I'm in a very committed relationship and I would like you to leave me alone right now." Kurt pointedly looked away from the man who sat across him. 

"Come on, baby, I know you want it." Grinning Blake tried to grab his hand but Kurt quickly shook it off and shoved it into his pocket. 

"Take a hint, I'm not interested." Kurt hissed, eyes blazing. 

"Oh, right, sorry, I was told- Nevermind." Blake blushed heavily and stood quickly. 

"What were you told?" Kurt asked quickly, his head snapping toward Blake.

"This guy told me that you and he had a deal, ya know, an open relationship kinda thing, and you picked each other's partners for the night." He paused. "I was told to meet you here." 

"Who told you this? What did he look like?" Kurt felt anger crawl its way through his body at the description. Bushy brows. Gelled hair. Short. Italian heritage. "I know  _exactly_ who told you," Kurt growled and pulled his phone out. "I apologize, he's just an asshole." 

Kurt quickly walked out of the shop and retreated to his Nav where he quickly dialed Sebastian's number. 

"Kurt? What's up? You don't usually call during the day." Sebastian's voice was tired and upset. 

"Bas? Are you okay?" 

"Not really but you called first, what's wrong?" 

Kurt paused, not wanting to upset Sebastian further.  _He will probably find it funny, he doesn't_ really _care about me anyways_ , Kurt thought to himself before answering; "Blaine told this guy Blake that he and I were a couple and we picked out sexual partners for each other and sent him after me. He found me at the Lima Bean, I just got into my Nav." Putting the phone on speaker, Kurt set the phone on the passenger seat so he could pull out of the Liam Bean parking lot.

The line was silent for an odd amount of time, so much so that Kurt thought that Sebastian might have hung up. "It makes so much sense now." Sebastian sighed heavily into the phone. "All week old hookups have been coming up to me in public - at my house - and kept trying to sleep with me. I've been avoiding going outside as much as possible, to limit it." Sebastian sounded so defeated, Kurt's chest hurt at the words. 

"I bet Blaine is doing this, probably to try and accuse one of us of cheating so he can swoop in and be my boyfriend again." Kurt, not one usually for violence wanted to punch his ex hard. 

"Kurt, can I come over to yours tonight?" 

"Of course," Kurt answered without hesitating, the slightly younger teen sounded so emotionally tired and slightly scared. "I'll go home now so I can clean up a bit, do you want me to stay on the phone?" Kurt felt an odd sense of dread spark to life as he started his car. 

"Please?" 

Kurt swore he could hear Sebastian sniffle, and Kurt wanted nothing but to wrap his 'boyfriend' in his arms and comfort him. "Of course." 

"Would you sing for me?" Kurt could hear sounds of movement on the other line. 

"Yeah, anything special?" Kurt was already halfway home, going slightly over the speed limit but nothing too bad. He wanted to get home and clean a bit before Sebastian came over. 

"Just anything," 

Kurt thought for a second before deciding on a song that would admit to Sebastian his feelings but would also give him plausible deniability if Sebastian questioned him. Not having the ability to plug his aux cord into the phone he decided to sing a capella. " _Yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand,_

" _When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

" _Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand_

" _Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

"And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide

" _I can't hide, I can't hide_

" _Yeah, you got that something, I think you'll understand_

" _When I feel that something I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand,_ " Kurt finished softly. There was a suspicious noise on the other side of the call but Kurt let it slide as he parked in his driveway. 

Clicking his phone off of speaker, Kurt tucked the device between his shoulder and his ear. "Sebastian, how far out are you?" Kurt walked into the house and held up a hand in Finn's face when the teen went to open his mouth. 

"About forty minutes out, I'll see you soon Kurt, I should hang up before I crash." 

"Okay Bas, I'll see you soon." Kurt barely got out before Sebastian hung up. 

"Trouble in paradise?" The sound of Blaine's voice caused Kurt to turn around, all the Glee members were in his house. He glared at Blaine heatedly.

"Get out," Kurt hissed, his fists clenching. 

"Excuse me?" The dumbfounded look on Blaine's face nearly sent Kurt into a punching spree. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Eyes widened at Kurt's use of a swear word.  

"Woah, Kurt, what's going on?" Burt asked, walking into the room with concerned eyes. 

"You fucking asshole! Where do you get off sending people to harass Sebastian? And what the fuck was with that stunt today?!" Kurt growled. 

"W-What?" Blaine's act of innocent angered Kurt. 

"Playing dumb now?" Kurt took a deep breath. 

"Kurt, what happened?" Burt asked, glancing at his son and the ex-boyfriend. 

"Blaine decided that sending a stranger to find me and proposition me was a wonderful idea, telling him that Blaine and I were partners and that we had an open relationship where we picked each other's sexual partners for the day! And that's not all! No, you found old partners of Sebastian and sent them to his house all week, harassing him so much that he is afraid to go out in public. What is your problem?!!" 

The room was silent, Blaine was angry at having been found out while most of the others in the room were surprised. Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel were impressed with the plans and wished they had been in on it so it hadn't been found out.

Sam, Finn, Noah, Artie, Mike, and Burt were disgusted and angered on their friend's/son's/brother's behalf.

Tina and Quinn didn't really care, not thinking Kurt was right to be with Sebastian but also not thinking Blaine had any right to interfere with Kurt's love life. 

Brittany was just confused why people were yelling. 

"Anderson, is this true?" Burt really did want that kid in his house but he also needed the truth out before kicking the kid out. 

"Kurt you need to realize that you belong with me!" Blaine went to reach for Kurt who pulled back quickly. 

"I will never be with you Blaine, you need to get that through your head. I'm with Sebastian, I love Sebastian, Sebastian is my boyfriend. That's it. Nothing is changing that, especially not you and your tantrums." Kurt turned to his dad. "Sebastian is spending the night tonight, please send him down when he gets here, okay?" 

"Of course," Burt rubbed his son's back comfortingly. 

"Why is Kurt allowed to have is boyfriend spend the night but I can't have Rachel spend the night?" Finn whined, both upset by not being allowed to have his girlfriend over and smug that Blaine was never allowed to spend the night but Sebastian was.  _Ha! Take that Blaine!_ Finn thought to himself, wanting to say it out loud but knowing that Rachel would get mad if he did. 

"Both of them are eighteen, Finn, you won't be eighteen for another month, and Rachel isn't eighteen either. And Sebastian has spent the night here, and Kurt spent the night at Sebastian's, and both boys respect the rules under my roof." Burt huffed, pleased secretly that Kurt and Sebastian respected him enough to follow his rules. 

"This isn't over Kurt! You belong to me! You can't have him over!" Blaine was turning red in the face as his voice rose.

"I'm not an object, I don't belong to you. Just leave." Kurt turned away from the other teen and was about to leave when his dad's voice called after him. 

"Wait, Kurt, come here." Burt pulled his son to his side, keeping him there. Blaine, thinking that Burt was going to tell Kurt to forgive him, stood up straighter and smirked at Kurt. "Finn, we need to come to an agreement here. I don't think it's right to have people in our home that make anyone here uncomfortable. I don't think your Glee club meetings should be here anymore." Burt glanced up at all the Glee members who stood in his living room. "You can have your friends over, but not all of them at one time. Both of you, got it?" 

Kurt smiled and nodded, Finn hugged Burt and nodded his own acceptance of the rule. Quickly, Kurt retreated down to his room to clean, only to find he had nothing to clean, everything was as perfect as usual. 

Hearing the sound of everyone leaving - many complaining - Kurt decided to wait a few minutes before going back upstairs to stock up on drinks and snacks to stash in his room for the night. 

Grabbing four bottles of water, two juices - cranberry - and a bag of pretzels, Kurt went back downstairs to store the liquids in the mini-fridge between his desk and vanity, and the pretzels on his desk. 

Deciding to listen to music while organizing his clothes - Kurt did so every year to either donate or sell his old clothes - as he hadn't done so for that summer. 

About thirty minutes later - and only partway through the walk-in closet - the doorbell rang upstairs. Setting his Marc Jacobs jacket from two seasons ago down, Kurt raced up the stairs and opened the door before Finn could fully make it down the stairs. 

Before Kurt could breathe a word, Sebastian had buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's body, breathing deeply and shakily. Gesturing for Finn to go back to his room, Kurt closed the door and pulled Sebastian down to his room, letting the other teen continue to hold onto him. 

Closing his door behind him, Kurt led Sebastian to the bed and pulled him onto it, making soft cooing noise when he felt the material on his collar wet with tears. "Sebastian, please, talk to me." Kurt went to pull back to look the other in the face but was met with resistance and Sebastian gripped him tighter, his silent tears turning to quiet, but not silent, sobs. 

"Please sing for me again?" Sebastian's weak and trembling voice pleaded. "The same one as earlier?" 

Kurt didn't bother to respond before he began to sing again. " _Yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand,_

" _When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

" _Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand_

" _Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

" _And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide,_   _I can't hide, I can't hide_

" _Yeah, you got that something, I think you'll understand_

" _When I feel that something I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand,_ " As Kurt breathed the last word Sebastian pulled back, a small smile on his face as he wiped his cheeks dry. 

"God, I can't believe I cried on you," Sebastian laughed humorlessly. 

"Bas, what happened?" Kurt cupped Sebastian's jaw with his right hand and used his left hand to thread gently through Sebastian's hair. 

"Do you think I'm a whore?" The whispered words confused Kurt. 

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Forcing Sebastian to meet his eyes, Kurt waited patiently for his 'boyfriend' to answer. 

"I don't even know why I was crying, it was just an offhand comment," Sebastian sighed and leaned into Kurt's soft hand. 

"What was it?" Kurt asked softly, frowning. 

"Blaine said I was too much of a whore to be with you," The words were whispered softly but seemed to echo loudly in Kurt's ears.

"Bas..." Kurt wanted to cry. "You are  _not_ a whore! Seb, you are not a whore. Blaine is a lying asshole that wants to ruin this so he can take what he believes belongs to him." Kurt hesitated before lightly pecking Sebastian's unmoving lips. "You've had sex, oh well,  it doesn't make you a whore or a bad person." Kurt was furious.  _How dare Blaine?! He doesn't have any fucking right!_ Kurt took a deep breath after his thought, trying to calm himself. "You don't actually believe him do you?" 

"Not really, I know I've slept around a lot, the number of guys that have found me this week is more telling than my memory. I didn't even recognize most of them." 

"Were you safe?" Kurt asked bluntly. 

"Of course!" Sebastian's hurt eyes stared back at him. 

"Did you take advantage of anyone?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, don't you believe me?" The emerald green eyes were starting to well with tears. Sebastian felt his chest pang with hurt with what he thought were accusations. 

"And we both know that you didn't force yourself on anyone. You had sex, you enjoyed it, oh well." Kurt moved closer and tightened his hand in Sebastian's hair, pulling it back to force Sebastian to meet his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that, with you. Ever. Do you understand me?" 

Sebastian was in silent awe of the teen before him. The fiery determination in those beautiful blue and green eyes caused Sebastian's breath to hitch. "Yes." Sebastian raised his hands to cup Kurt's neck so he could attack the other boy's lips. Licking along the seam of Kurt's mouth, Sebastian groaned when Kurt opened his mouth for him. Thrusting his tongue inside, Sebastian licked his way around, mapping the warm and smooth inside to remember, cataloging the way Kurt's tongue moved against his. 

Slowly, Sebastian moved forward until Kurt was laying on his back, fingers tugging on Kurt's chestnut locks, swallowing the moans and whines that Kurt sang with every touch. 

Kurt let his tongue flick and slide against Sebastian's own before sucking on the muscle that invaded his mouth. Feeling Sebastian's chest rumble against his own as he moaned lowly. The countertenor let his hands wander until they found their way under Sebastian's shirt to feel up the defined abs that Kurt had only let himself admire secretly in his mind after seeing it dripping with water that one day three weeks ago. 

Kurt whined when Sebastian pulled back, his head lifted off the bed in a fruitless attempt to chase the skilled mouth that left his own. Before Kurt knew was he was doing, he was scrambling up to sit in the lap of the surprised French teen. Smashing his lips against Sebastian's, Kurt licked his way into Sebastian's mouth, encouraging the other's tongue to dance with his own as he scratched his blunt nails down Sebastian's back, under the shirt. 

Growling, the taller of the two squeezed the paler one's ass between his hands, letting Kurt have his way inside his mouth and all over his back. 

"Dinner's done, boys!" Burt called from the top of the stairs. 

"Okay, dad!" Kurt called back, panting against Sebastian's chest as he rested his forehead on the taller one's collarbone. 

Quickly the two teens straightened their clothes and Kurt fixed his hair before the two ran up the stairs and seated themselves at the table where everyone else was sitting. 

Burt smirked at them but both Carole an Finn seemed oblivious to the slightly disheveled state. Dinner, shrimp fettuccine alfredo with delicious garden salad, was set to a pleasant conversation where Sebastian got to confirm plans with the Hummel/Hudson's family. 

Finn was excited for the fourth of July barbeque at the Smythe family home. "Is it just our families?" Finn asked before shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth. 

Kurt turned to Sebastian, who was swallowing a sip of water. "Well it hasn't been confirmed but a couple of cousins may visit for a little. My Mom's brother has three sons. My Uncle and Aunt are planning on going on another honeymoon, but their kids will either come to stay with us for the two weeks or will go and stay with their other Aunt, on their mom's side of the family, for that time." 

"How old are they?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Jason, the youngest is fifteen, Alex, seventeen, and Bryce eighteen. Dad thinks they will stay here because Bryce is supposed to move here, as in America, this summer at some point to start his schooling here." Sebastian explained, mostly to Kurt. 

"What school?" Carole asked curiously. 

"MIT," Sebastian smirked at Kurt's dramatic gasp. "Oh come on, you got into Julliard  _and_ NYADA, MIT is not that impressive compared to you." Sebastian teased. 

"What about Alex? Has he thought of college or professions after high school?" Kurt asked. 

"I don't really know, I haven't seen any of them since I moved here. We don't talk much, Jason and Alex aren't the most supportive of homosexuality, which doesn't make much sense because Bryce is bisexual but whatever. Anyway, my mom says her sister is going to call her with the final decision on Wednesday." Sebastian took another bite of his salad before turning to Finn. "You can invite a few people if you want, the more the merrier. As long as Kurt agrees they will behave themselves in my parent's house." 

"How many people?" Finn asked as he twirled more pasta onto his fork. 

"How many do you want over?" Sebastian asked. "I just need to ask my parents." 

Burt and Carole had already left the table to start a movie - movie night - so the three teens were the only ones left at the table. Kurt had finished his pasta and was just finishing his salad as Finn heaped a fourth helping of pasta onto his plate. 

"The glee club?" Finn ducked his head in embarrassment. 

"As long as they don't cause a problem. Especially Frodo and Sh-queer-a, since they seem to like to diss my boyfriend, which I have a huge problem with. If anyone so much as looks at Kurt wrong I will have no problem kicking them to the curb, a whole mile away from the nearest neighbors," Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek and winked at him before looking back at Finn. "Before you invite them, make sure they all know that there are rules to follow. No alcohol and that if they aren't respectful to the other people then don't bother coming." 

Finishing the rest of their food, the three made their way to the living room. Burt and Carole were on one couch with three, large, glass bowls of popcorn and cans of cola on the table. 

"Ready boys?" Burt asked as they all walked into the room. 

"Yeah, start the movie." Kurt kissed his dad's cheek before pulling Sebastian down to the other couch while Finn sat by himself in the armchair. 

Kurt wasn't paying attention to the movie, some football movie, and was more focused on the feeling of Sebastian's hand idly rubbing up and down his side. Kurt relaxed back into Sebastian's chest, letting out a soft sigh of content when the idle hand wrapped fully around his waist and kissed his temple. 

Dozing through the rest of the movie, Kurt felt himself being picked cradled but didn't bother to wake up enough to actually communicate with the people around him. 

Kurt woke up a little bit when he heard a door close. "Mmmm, Bas?" Kurt yawned and sat up a little. 

"Shhh, go back to sleep, it's okay." Sebastian walked over to the bed from the door and pushed him back onto the bed. 

"Mmmm, can you take my clothes off?" Kurt asked, yawning again and spreading his arms out for easy access. 

"Sure," Sebastian chuckled a bit to himself at the cute actions of his boyfriend.  _Not your real boyfriend Sebastian_ , he scolded himself mentally while pulling Kurt's clothes off gently. 

"Mmmm," Kurt smiled at him with heavy eyelids. "Thanks, Seb," Kurt giggled as he wiggled on the bed, attempting to help Sebastian rid him of his pants but he only really made it harder, though Sebastian just smiled at him and stayed silent. 

Finally stripped to just his boxers, Kurt stretched out while yawning. "Sebby, sleep with me?" Kurt pouted and reached out to Sebastian who was still fully dressed. 

"I would love to sleep with you but your father said no sex while he's in the house," Sebastian smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, his chest puffing out slightly when Kurt openly ogled his abs. 

"Bas," Kurt moaned out, his voice affected by his stretching and not actually arousal but Sebastian's brain short-circuited at the sound regardless. "Why are you so attractive?" Kurt was obviously past tired and was into the sleepy territory where everything slipped out his mouth without filter or any forwarding thinking. "You are so attractive and it's not fair because I look like a pale, shallow, ugly, unsexy baby penguin next to you. And I have a gayface and no one would believe I was with you because you could do so much better and I wasn't even attractive enough to keep Blaine,  _Blaine!_ And you're not even really with me I'm so gross a-" Kurt's voice was starting to slur from sleep. 

"Baby, you're unbelievably sexy, you're so sexy I can barely keep from kissing you against every surface in this house. You make the most addictive and pretty noises that get me so hot. I'd do anything to have you make those noises again." Sebastian hadn't meant to say all of that but it had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Please cuddle me?" Kurt asked, sitting up with a pout, his bottom lip trembling. 

"Of course baby," Sebastian stripped off his pants and climbed into the bed, pulling Kurt back down to it, pressing soft kisses across the pale, flawless, expanses of Kurt's chest, mumbling compliments and sweet nothings into his skin. "You're so gorgeous," Sebastian whispered as he made his way up to Kurt's collarbone, dragging his tongue across the protruding bone, enjoying the way Kurt shiver against him. "So sexy," Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hips in his hands, nibbling his way up the long neck before stopping right at Kurt's ear. "You are  _the_ most attractive, beautiful, hot guy I've ever laid eyes on," Sebastian whispered against his ear before biting the lobe of it, relishing in the gasp that Kurt tried to muffle. 

Before Sebastian could work himself into a hot-and-bothered mess, he rolled off of Kurt and pulled the almost asleep boy onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Sleep now, baby, I'm here," Sebastian promised and let himself drift after Kurt's breathing had evened out. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?
> 
> Kurt singing I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTznjVxz-sM


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian admit their feelings for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile, I apologize, but school just ended for summer so I've been busy. Thank you for waiting!

Kurt had cleverly been avoiding all of the Glee club and Sebastian for a week, though Kurt realized that he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade since he had to drive Sam and Puck to Sebastian's the next morning. He cursed his bad luck, of course, he would have to drive the two overprotective pseudo brothers to his 'boyfriend's' house where the Glee club, Sebastian, and his family were throwing a fourth of July party.  

Sighing, Kurt rolled over on his bed when his phone started ringing - as if had for the fifteenth time that hour - alerting him that Sebastian was calling him. 

Kurt was so not ready, not even after a week, to think about the night Sebastian spent the night. His own insecurities had slipped from his lips and Sebastian had made him feel loved and cared for, made him feel attractive and sexy. He could still feel the large hands on his hips, and he could feel Sebastian's naked chest against his. But mostly, Kurt could feel those lips against his skin and hear the words whispered against his skin and into his ear. 

Kurt sighed and left his room, going upstairs to get some water. Entering the kitchen, Burt was just leaving and was on his way upstairs and called out a 'goodnight' to his son before making it all the way upstairs. 

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt called after him before retreating down the stairs with a cold bottle of water. 

Locking the door behind him after entering, Kurt didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows by his closet. Humming a little sadly to himself, Kurt mourned the loss of a possible relationship with the guy he liked, the guy he felt feelings for that grew each and every day despite himself. 

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Kurt didn't notice the body moving behind him or raising its hand behind his head. 

Though, Kurt did notice when a hand was brought down gently over his mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around his chest and arms. Immediately Kurt went to scream and squirm but a familiar voice broke free of the lips next to his ear. 

"Don't scream, it's just me," Sebastian whispered in his ear before hesitantly letting him go. 

"What the hell Bas?!" Kurt furiously whisper-shouted,  

"You ignored my calls, didn't answer my texts, and you've been avoiding me for a week! What was I supposed to do? Hope you showed up tomorrow and that I wouldn't be stranded with Nude Erections for hours?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Did I do something?" The previous aggravation disappeared and was replaced with nerves.

"No, Bas... You didn't do anything, not really," Kurt explained vaguely. 

"Not really? Then what?" The taller of the two sighed when Kurt's reluctance to answer dragged on for over thirty seconds. 

"I'm embarrassed okay!" Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, head dropping in shame, mortification crashing over him as he shrunk away from Sebastian's outstretched hands. "I'm terrified..." Kurt wanted to cry, for the world to swallow him up and pull him into the depths of a hell he didn't believe in. 

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? What are you scared of?" Sebastian went to reach for Kurt again but stopped short when Kurt flinched violently away. "Kurt..." Thinking that Kurt was afraid of him, Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself. 

Realizing what Sebastian was thinking, Kurt relaxed a little and stepped closer to the other boy. "I'm embarrassed about what I said last week, I'm embarrassed about how I acted, I-" Kurt paused and glanced up to see Sebastian staring back at him before quickly dropping his gaze to stare at his feet. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do what you did and say what you said-"

"I'm not," Sebastian quickly pulled Kurt down onto the bed and onto his lap, holding him there with his hands firmly on Kurt's waist. "I said what I said because I believe it, 100 percent," Sebastian easily leaned forward and slid his lips against Kurt's own, making sure the idea was set reaffirmed. "When will you get it thought that cute head of yours that you deserve the best and that you are better than that asswipe of an ex-boyfriend, hmm?" Sebastian mumbled against Kurt's mouth, licking his way inside. 

"When someone actually wants me," Kurt replied breathlessly, diving back for more kisses. 

Sebastian took a deep breath before using his finger to raise Kurt's chin so they could meet gazes. "Kurt, I want you," Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, pecking Kurt's mouth slowly, waiting for Kurt to react to his confession. 

"Bas?" The countertenor's voice was shaky, scared, and disbelieving. "What do you mean?" 

"I want you, Kurt, I want you to be my boyfriend, a  _real_ boyfriend." Sebastian was desperate for Kurt to respond after a whole minute of silence. 

"I thought you didn't do relationships," Gathering all his courage, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and collided their lips together, tightening his hold around Sebastian, gasping when a hand gripped his hair. 

"You're an exception, Kurt, I want you," Sebastian had never felt so nervous in his life, not that he could remember. 

"Bas, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt nearly squealed in glee when Sebastian grinned at him, dragging him down for more kissing. 

"God yes," Sebastian laughed quietly against Kurt's mouth, smiling when Kurt started giggling excitedly. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Are you telling me that I could have had this earlier?" Kurt pulled back, eyes wide in surprise.

"You could have had me a month ago," The statement shocked Kurt, who mentally tallied the time they had played an act for their families. 

"Are you kidding me? Ever since the beginning of this farce?!" Kurt momentarily forgot to keep his voice down and nearly ended up screaming. 

"Shhh!" Sebastian shushed him hurriedly, looking toward the stairs, waiting in a tense silence, fearing that Burt would come down the stairs asking what was going on. 

When nothing happened for a long minute, both teens finally relaxed and Kurt blushed sheepishly. "Bas?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Please kiss me," Kurt keened when Sebastian brought his lips to his, a whine-like noise escaping from his throat as he pawed at Sebastian's clothed chest. 

"You never have to ask, Baby," Sebastian grinned before attacking Kurt's lips again, moaning as he licked his way into the velvety warmth of the pale boy's mouth. "I love kissing you, it's better every single time," Tugging on Kurt's bottom lip gently, Sebastian seized their frantic kissing. 

Kurt whined, "Why'd you stop?" Kurt panted, craving more physical touches with his boyfriend. 

"Because I'm already hot-and-bothered and I know you aren't ready for anything like that, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Kurt paused at the explanation and felt tears well in his eyes at the statement. When Sebastian called his name worriedly Kurt let out an emotional exhale. "Do you remember that night at Scandals?" 

Grimacing, Sebastian nodded. "What about it?" 

"Blaine tried to convince me to have sex in the back of my Nav, even after I said no. He left after I started yelling at him. I found out later that the only reason he even wanted to be with me that way was that he and Rachel thought that losing their virginities would better help them act for the play," Kurt sighed dejectedly. "After the first night, Blaine had apologized and said that he was ready because he loved me, not just for the play. I gave him my virginity that night and I regretted it nearly immediately, not because of who, but mostly in myself for not thinking I was worth more than an acting and ego boost." Wiping away a single tear, Kurt continued. "Lookin back I don't really understand why I agreed to be with him." 

"Why, what happened?" Sebastian was nearly beside himself in anger at Kurt's ex, wanting to punch the asshole in the face. 

"Back when I was still at Dalton, when Blaine was a friend, he said that I was as sexy as a baby penguin, and that-" Kurt actually shrunk in on himself, tears bursting from his eyes, "That my 'sexy' faces looked like I had painful gas, and attempted to teach me how to be sexy, and I never made it up to his standard. He actually went to my dad's garage and told my dad he needed to step up and have 'The Talk' with me. Apparently, my being uncomfortable talking about sex with him was because I didn't know anything about it, not that I just didn't want to talk about sex with the guy who told me I was basically unattractive." 

Sebastian was speechless, utterly speechless.  _Blaine thought Kurt wasn't sexy? Was he blind?!_ Sebastian couldn't help but ask himself, staring dumbly at his vulnerable looking boyfriend. "Blaine is blind. Kurt, you are the sexiest guy I've ever laid eyes on, and I'm not just saying that because we are together now, I wouldn't lie to you like that. Blaine is an asshole that seems like the guy who needed you to feel lucky to have him to make himself feel better about himself. He got lucky when you agreed to be with him, and he shit on it when he cheated on you. In the big city, where being gay isn't looked down on as the worst thing to ever happen to the world, you could be with anyone you want."

"I want to be with you," Kurt blushed, his spirits lifted after Sebastian's words.

The sound of floorboards creaking above them gave both teens pause. Silently, Kurt stood and began stripping from his clothes to his boxers, shamelessly watching as Sebastian did the same. 

Only giggling or laughing quietly to each other as they crawled under the sheets and blankets. Kurt slithered as close to his boyfriend as humanly possible, wrapping himself around Sebastian like a kola, legs tangled and an arm thrown around Sebastian's chest, and his head tucked just under the taller one's chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, I know! I'm sorry! I don't know when I'll be updating the next chapter, I really need to start applying for a summer job. I hope you guys liked it!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Sebastian's for the fourth of July party - the actual fourth of July party is the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this has a sudden ending but the next chapter is coming soon! I also know it's been awhile, I apologize, but school just ended so I've been busy. Thank you for waiting!

Waking up in the arms of his boyfriend, Kurt couldn't wipe the large grin off his face. Sighing in content, Kurt snuggled deeper into Sebastian's side, humming in pleasure at the warmth. 

"Morning baby," Sebastian's deep, morning voice set shivers down Kurt's back. 

"Good morning Bas," Kurt hid his face in the blankets, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

Before the two could say anything else, there was a loud pounding on Kurt's door. "Kurt? Are you okay?! Kurt?!" Burt called, his voice curious and tinged with concern. 

"I'm okay Dad!" Kurt called back and quickly raced across the room to unlock the door and pull it open to let his father in. 

Burt was dressed in his usual flannel and blue jeans. "Sebastian," Burt grinned at the half-naked teen in his son's bed, "the Glee clubs are on the way Kurt, you might want to get ready." Burt ruffled his son's bed head hair, chuckling at the blush coating his son's cheeks. 

"We didn't do anything!" The words tailgated Burt up the stairs. 

"Sure you didn't!" Burt chuckled while Kurt closed the door swiftly. 

"Come on, let's get dressed," Kurt retreated into his closet, mentally cataloging all possible outfits for the day and what he would need to bring to wear after the party. 

"Ughhh," Sebastian groaned loudly, smirking when Kurt's head popped out of the entryway of his closet, an unimpressed eyebrow raised. 

"Don't give me that tone Seb, I'm meeting your cousins, I need to impress."  Kurt reversed back into his closet and began tossing different shinny jeans out onto the bed. 

"Why do you want to impress them? Jason and Alex are borderline homophobic, and Bryce does not need to see my sexy ass boyfriend in his best dress, I don't want him to get any ideas." Sebastian stopped Kurt from moving back into the closet by encircling his arms around Kurt's waist. 

"Please, I'm sure Mister M.I.T wouldn't be interested in me." In addition to his response, Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"Kurt! Puck and Sam will be here in five minutes!" Finn called from upstairs and immediately Kurt started looking through all his jeans. 

"Help me pick!" After fifteen pairs of too-tight skinny jeans that Sebastian didn't believe anyone could fit into to, Kurt decided on possibly the tightest pair. Sebastian was both impressed and extremely aroused when Kurt slid into the jean with practiced ease.

The fabric hugged Kurt's legs and ass like a second skin nearly painted on. "Do you like?" Kurt wiggled his ass before sashaying away from his boyfriend and back to his closet. 

"I very much like," Sebastian followed the smaller teen and leaned against the doorframe, cocking his head to the side as Kurt ran his hands through his many shirts, trying to find a shirt to match his ink black skinny jeans. 

"What about this?" Kurt held up a forest green button-up in front of his, flawless porcelain skin.  

"I love it," Sebastian grasped the shirt and helped Kurt into it and clutched the front within his fists to pull him closer. "Now, why don't we go upstairs after I change and-" 

"Kurt! They are here!" Finn shouted before what sounded like a hoard of people stampeded into the house, their voices all mingling together to form a jumbled, indecipherable mass of noise. 

"Come on, I have some clothes that will fit you," Drawing the taller one further into the closet, Kurt began seizing different clothing items until he had chosen a few outfits. "Okay, try these on," Kurt held out a charcoal black ripped jeans and a solid colored maroon v-neck tee-shirt. 

The shirt was a bit tight on Sebastian's chest, clinging to his defined six-pack, but the pants fit nicely, hugging his shapely legs and pert ass wonderfully. "A little tighter than I'd normally wear but it's fine." 

Kurt quickly began packing a bag with clothes, his swim trunks, his phone, a charger, his keys, his wallet, an extra pair of shoes, and his moisturizer. Picking up his bag he let Seb twine their hands together before the taller one pulled the countertenor up the stairs and into the living room where all the Glee members were. 

"Sebastian? What were you doing here? When did you get here? Did you just come out of Kurt's room? What were you two doing? I hope you were defiling my baby brother! We-" Finn's original confused facial expression morphed into suspicion. 

"Bas spent the night, don't worry Dad knew." Kurt fibbed a little, Burt had most likely put two and two together but Kurt was not about to let Finn go on a long rant about 'defiling his baby brother', which Kurt found both slightly annoying and comforting. "And I'm older than you." 

"Everyone still knows who is going with who?" Burt asked while Carole kissed his cheek. 

"Puck and Sam are with me." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly when the two boys let out loud whoops of excitement. 

"Yeah don't get any ideas, he's  _my_ boyfriend," Sebastian smirked at the other two teens before pulling Kurt to his chest by his waist. 

"I don't know Warbler, Princess has got it packing in the back and I don't let that kind of ass out of my sights," Puck flexed his guns exaggeratedly while winking obscenely at the couple. 

"Keep your eyes off my son Puckerman," Burt chuckled lightheartedly at the teen boys in his house.

"Finn, you ready?" Carole asked, pulling the keys from her husband's keys out of his hand. 

"Yeah!" Finn grinned goofily. "Rachel, are you riding with Mom, Burt, and I?" Finn asked, unaware of displeasure flicking across both Carole and Burt faces. 

"No, sweetie, Blaine is driving Santana and me!" Rachel kissed Finn's cheek before linking her arm with Blaine's. 

"I'm taking Tina, Mike, and Brit," Quinn informed the rest of the group. 

"Okay, well let's go!" Sam started out the door and everyone followed quickly. 

While Puck hopped into the passenger seat and Sam into the back, Kurt paused outside his Navigator and turned to Sebastian who was right behind him. "Drive safe, okay? I'll meet you guys there," Sebastian kissed Kurt soundly, pressing him gently against the driver door of the Nav. 

Kurt hummed pleasurably, lifting his arms to wrap around Sebastian's neck and shoulders. The noise of the world dulled and fell to nothing as Sebastian increased the pressure against Kurt's lips. His whole body seemed to tingle with comfort and pleasure, his head grew dizzy as his senses were overwhelmed with what Kurt could only describe as, Sebastian. 

Everywhere that Kurt touched Sebastian, his body hummed and warmed pleasantly, all the hair on his body stood straight in absolute attention. His body giving in to Sebastian's wonderful ministrations and his mind soaking up the wonderful reality that Sebastian wanted him. 

Unaware to Kurt, everyone else was watching them, most silent, but a few whispering things under their breaths; Blaine, Rachel, and Santana. 

Sebastian was lost to the world around him by the heavenly taste and touch of Kurt. Pulling back only for the need of air Sebastian panted heavily with Kurt, sharing secret smiles that no one had seen on their faces. 

Burt was shocked by the obvious emotion broadcasted on his son's face. The adoration, the comfort, the affection, and trust. 

"We should get going if we are going to get there on time," Sam hesitantly broke the two out of their moment. 

"Right, I'll see you there," Sebastian pecked Kurt's lips before retreating to his beautiful mustang while Kurt hopped into his Nav, sighing wistfully as he started the engine. 

"You guys seem to be getting pretty serious, do you think you guys will make it past the summer?" Noah asked with an uncharacteristically gentle voice. 

"I think so," Kurt hoped Sebastian and he would last for the ages. 

"You guys definitely will!" Sam grinned from the backseat. 

"You think so?" Kurt asked, pulling out of the driveway with a glance in the review mirror. 

"Yeah! I mean when you guys first started dating, I thought it was a little odd. I mean I kinda thought that it was a ploy to get back at Blaine for his shitty behavior. Only after a little time though I realized that you guys obviously care for each other." Sam blushed while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Okay, that's enough mushy crap, Kurt, can we get some food?" Puck asked, blinking his eyes in mock flirtatiousness. 

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet today, is Starbucks okay?" Kurt asked and a few minutes after they agreed Kurt pulled into Starbucks' drive through. 

Kurt bought each boy a drink and a few pastries, and a sandwich. Kurt ate his food gradually, unable to scarf them down like the other two because he was driving. 

"So, is it just us Glee clubers that are going to be there? Finn didn't give us much information." Sam asked, gulping down a large amount of his smoothie. 

"No, Bas' parents are there, and so are his grandparents. His grandmere and grandpere are visiting for the summer." Kurt added mostly for the other's benefit. "Three cousins are also there, Jason, Alex, and Bryce. Jason is fifteen, Alex is seventeen, and Bryce is eighteen." 

"Do they all know you guys are together?" Noah asked curiously, sipping his mocha.  

"Yes, I've had dinner with both his parents and his grandparents. Richard and Alice are his parents and are wonderful. Victor and Emma, his grandparents, are amazing. His cousins, though, I have not yet met. Seb told me though that Jason and Alex are borderline homophobic but Bryce is Bisexual." 

"What's bisexual again?" Noah asked Kurt curiously. 

"Like Brittany, likes both guys and girls," The answer was met with accepting nods. 

"So~ have you two done it yet?" Noah and Sam burst into laughter when Kurt's cheeks and neck burned bright red. 

"No, not that it is any of your business, but no Bas and I haven't gone all the way," Kurt admitted, knowing he could trust both Sam and Noah with the information. 

"Why not? Neither of you is virgins, especially him, and I know you want all of it to mean something which it would because you guys care for each other." Noah explained, his curiosity leaking through his voice. 

"It's not that we haven't done anything," Kurt briefly thought to that night in the theater and the toe-curling orgasm he had felt in the lap of the other boy. "I care deeply for Sebastian, and as embarrassing as it is, I do think of what it would be like to be  _with_ him. I'm sure he is ready and committed-"

"Committed?" Sam asked as if confused why Kurt would need to explain it that way. 

"As I'm sure you guys know, Sebastian had sex regularly with a lot of guys and we've been together for almost two months and he hasn't pressured me for sex, sure he's asked about it but never pressured me," Kurt was mostly talking to himself, driving comfort from the truth of his statement. 

"Kurt, did... did Blaine pressure you for sex when you were with him?" Sam asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he shared a secret look with Noah outside of Kurt's peripheral vision. 

Kurt took in a shaky breath and nodded silently. His fists tightening on the steering wheel. 

"When?!" Noah growled, pissed that that gell-held hobbit dared pressure Princess for sex. 

A single tear slipped down Kurt's right cheek, visible to both Noah and Sam. 

"Pull over, someone else should drive," Noah quickly jumped out of the Nav when Kurt pulled over and ran around the side to drive. Kurt unsteadily got into the back at Sam's suggestion. 

Sam pulled the slightly shaking boy into the back and to his side. "What happened?" Sam asked gently, one arm wrapped securely around Kurt's shoulders. 

"One time, the weekend before the West Side Story show, Blaine and I went to Scandals, the gay bar, with Sebastian. When we left, Blaine tried to force me to have sex in the parking lot, in this back seat," It was here that Kurt paused and he visibly shuddered. "At first he didn't accept my answer of 'no', but after I started yelling he left. I found out later that the only reasons he had wanted to be with me like that were because both he and Rachel got it into their heads that in order to play their characters better they should lose their virginities. 

"The night after the first show he told me he was ready because he loved me, and about a week before the Scandals incident I was ready to lose my virginity and I told him. He said that those feelings are what masturbation was for, anyway, I slept with him that night. I'm not scared of sex. I'm not scared of sex with Sebastian. I don't know if the reason we haven't is that of the situation or because of me." Kurt took in a deep breath, finally taking a break for the first time since he started explaining. 

"Why do you think you would be a problem?" Sam asked, rubbing Kurt's arm comfortingly. 

"If I'm not afraid of sex or afraid of sex  _with_ Sebastian, then what is stopping me?" Kurt let out a frustrated huff. 

"Have you guys been together, alone, in private?" Noah asked, knowing fully well that Kurt wouldn't have sex in public or with anyone inside a house that he was going to do it in. 

"No, either our parents have been home or we were in public," Kurt answered though remained unconvinced. 

"Okay, well is there anything you are anxious about?" Sam's voice managed to be coaxing and encouraging while also curious. 

Kurt was suddenly hit with a fear that he was surprised he had missed, especially since he had the same fear from when he was a virgin with Blaine. "What if I'm not good enough?" Kurt's voice was merely a whisper and neither Sam nor Noah heard it the first time. 

"What?" Noah asked from the front, risking a glance back at Princess and Sam. 

"What if I'm not good enough?" Kurt asked a little louder. "With Blaine, he was a virgin too, so if I was bad then it was okay because we didn't know what to do or how it would feel," Kurt toyed with the fabric of his forest green button-up shirt. "Sebastian has been with a lot of guys, not that that is a bad thing or anything like that. It's just, he would know what good partners are like, and how sex would feel, both good and bad. What if I am bad in bed?" 

"Are you afraid that he'd get bored and cheat like Blaine?" The question from the blond immediately caused Kurt to react by shaking his head. 

"Of course not, Bas isn't that kind of guy. He may never have been in a relationship but he knows what good relationships are like." Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sebastian would never cheat. 

"Are you scared he will break up with you because of this?" 

"No, he isn't that shallow," Kurt denied the question. 

"Then what do you have to be afraid of?" 

"That I'll be a disappointment, and that Bastian won't say anything about it, and will just let himself settle for... me," Kurt uttered the last word with a hurt tone to his voice. 

"Princess let me tell you somethin', very few people are good at sex the first few times unless they have a very skilled partner who coaches them from the first step or they are innately good at it. Most people learn through experience and someone who has had a lot of sex would know this. If you are bad, and Smythe cares for you like I think he does, then he would help you get better through practice," Noah's uncharacteristically sober speech was ruined a few seconds later by an innuendo. "Lots and lots of practice." 

The three teens laughed and Kurt smiled, finally broke out of his previous mood. 

"We are almost there, take a left after this street," Kurt spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"How do Anderson and Quinn know how to get here?" Sam asked as Noah continued driving, only a minute or two away from the Smythe home. 

"I wrote down directions," Kurt answered offhandedly, grinning excitedly as he directed Noah down the last road before Noah turns down the giant driveway. 

"Woah..." Sam and Noah stared through the window's up at the large Smythe Manor as Noah parked the Nav along the U-shaped driveway behind Sebastian's mustang. 

All the other cars were already parked in the driveway and Kurt quickly leaped out of his baby and quickly dragged the other teens toward the house, rolling his eyes at the awe-filled looks the two teens stared at the beautiful home with. 

Entering the house Kurt was immediately pulled into an embrace from both Emma and Alice. 

"Kurt! Nous nous demandions quand vous viendriez ici! Comment allez-vous? Est-ce que le voyage s'est bien passé?"(Kurt! We wondered when you would get here! How are you? Did the trip go well?) Alice asked rapid-fire, grinning wildly at Kurt who grinned back at her.

"Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour Starbucks sur le chemin, désolé pour l'attente! Nous allons bien et le voyage s'est bien passé. Je suis heureux de pouvoir le faire, vous êtes tous les deux beaux au passage! J'espère que personne n'a été un problème."(We stopped for Starbucks on the way, sorry for the wait! We are well and the trip went well. I am happy to be able to do it, you are both looking beautiful by the way! I hope nobody was a problem.) Kurt kissed the back of their hands while responding.  

"Ils étaient légèrement ennuyeux mais sinon ils vont bien,"(They were slightly annoying but otherwise they are fine) Sebastian kissed his cheek with a smirk, chuckling when Alice just rolled her eyes fondly. 

"Honey, the non-French speaking seem to be confused," Richard kissed his wife before pulling Kurt into a strong hug. "Kurt! It's great to see you again!" 

"Richard? You're speaking to me and not discussing politics with my dad? What's the matter?" Kurt teased and the Smythe family laughed heartily while the others stood back, confused. 

"Victor is currently talking to him, Dear," Emma notified Kurt who nodded his head in acknowledgment of the information. 

"Has everyone been introduced?" Kurt asked Sebastian who shook his head. 

"Not yet, most of them arrived only a few minutes before you." 

"Okay, well let me!" Kurt turned to look at the other teens, who were all standing together, admiring the inside of the hallway of the home. "Guys this is Alice and Richard, Seb's parents. Emma and Victor who isn't here right now are Seb's grandparents." Kurt gestured toward each member before turning back to the club, "This is Finn Hudson, my brother," Kurt smiled when Finn waved enthusiastically. "Rachel Berry, his girlfriend," She went to open her mouth so Kurt quickly moved on.

"That is Santana Lopez," The Latino gave a reluctant smile. "Quinn Fabrey and Brittany Pierce are the beautiful blondes," The two mentioned girls smiled friendly and waved silently. "Next we have Mercedes Jones," She waved shyly, "Tina Cohen-Change," who was clutching Mike's arm tightly nodded to Sebastian's family members shyly. 

"Next we have Mike Change, no relation," Kurt added before turning to the last three guys. "Blaine Anderson," the other members of Sebastian's family face's darkened slightly at the name and their disgust was barely covered as they smiled tightly. "And lastly we have Noah-Puck-Puckerman and Sam Evans." After the last of the introductions they whole group made their way through the kitchen, living room, and past the dining room to the backyard. 

Kurt had yet to go into the backyard of the Smythe home and found himself in reverence of the elegance. A crystal clear below-ground pool stretched most of the backyard. To the left was a beautiful fountain surrounded by different colored roses which were artfully put together. To the right was a gourmet, covered, backyard grill and kitchen. Around the backyard where picnic tables and benches. 

"Aunt Alice? When are the others getting here?!" A voice called from inside the house and everyone turned as three teens walked out of the house, all very similar looking to Sebastian. 

"They just got here, Jason," Alice waved the three over as Victor, Burt, and Carole started out the door as well. 

"Which one is Kurt?" The tallest one asked excitedly.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt answered and leaned into Sebastian's body.

"I'm Bryce," The boy held out his hand and shook Kurt's firmly. His sparkling blue eyes contrasted to Sebastian's emerald green ones while their hair remained remarkably the same. While Sebastian had a runner's body, Bryce was similar but lither and less muscular. "This is Alex," the second oldest was a little shorter but not by much. His hair was longer, nearly shaggy but still attractive, with the same blue eyes as his brother. "And Jason," Bryce finished introducing. 

Jason was the smallest of the three, only about two inches shorter than Alex and three inches shorter than Bryce. His eyes were the same as his brothers, and his body was of similar stature. His hair was exactly like Bryce's and Sebastian's. 

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kurt shook all their hands. 

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Bryce licked his lips slowly before his gaze zeroed in on Kurt's lips. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pulled Kurt closer to him. "How did Sebby ever get a guy like you? You are  _so_ out of his league," 

Kurt tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand, an unsettling feeling descending in his stomach. 

"Enough," Sebastian growled, his voice laced with possessiveness as he held Kurt against his body. "Kurt is off limits," The four words caused surprise to zing through all the others nearby. 

Bryce glared at Sebastian mildly. "No one is off limits, Sebastian, everyone can update to the next better model," Bryce winked at Kurt before turning on his heel and starting back into the house. 

Kurt shuddered and looked at Sebastian, his father, Alice, and Richard for any direction as to what to do. Sebastian was still glaring after Bryce. Burt was confused as to what had transpired between Sebastian and Bryce. Richard was looking at his son with concern while Alice looked frustrated and annoyed. 

"Sorry about him, just ignore him," Alex smiled shyly at Kurt, blushing slightly when Kurt blinked at him with a shy smile of his own. 

"We do," Jason grinned easily. 

"Come on Kurt, let's go get ready," Sebastian pulled Kurt with him back into the house, up the stairs, and into his room before he locked the door. 

"What was that about?" Kurt asked hesitantly, finding himself stepping closer to Sebastian who was running his hands through his hair in irritation. "Bas?" Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, pressing his body against the taller ones. 

Sebastian began pressing soft kisses against Kurt's face, neck, and jaw, getting more urgent until he finally met Kurt's lips with his own, his frantic energy calming down to soft and sensual. "Would you prefer him?" The usual confident and cocky voice showed it's soft underbelly of vulnerability. 

"Never," Kurt toyed with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck, holding him close. "I want you and only you, Bastian." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited party, hope you guys like it!  
> And yes, I updated this on the fourth of July. I finished this only a few nights ago and decided to wait until the fourth to update.

After both Sebastian and Kurt dressed in swim trunks they went back downstairs where most of the teens were dressed down to their swimwear and were loitering awkwardly in the backyard.  

Kurt could see both Victor and Richard sitting next to Burt at one of the picnic tables while sitting at another table next to their husbands were Emma, Alice, and Carole. 

Feeling the arm around his waist tighten, Kurt turned to Sebastian who was glaring at Bryce, who was lounging in a chair on the other side of the pool, leering at Kurt while sipping his iced tea. 

All three brothers were lounging together, Bryce was wearing solid sky blue trunks with no shirt. Alex was also shirtless but wore pale yellow trunks that Kurt immediately disliked because it did not match the already forming tan and looked way out of place. Jason was shirtless like his brothers and his trunks were Dior gray. 

"Kurt!" Alex shouted and waved excitedly. The boy stood up from his chair and sped walked around the pool and bounded over to them eagerly. 

"Hey Alex," Kurt smiled warmly, a little hesitant to get close to the boy for fear of rejection because of his homosexuality. 

"Alex," Sebastian greeted though his voice was a warning. 

A shriek caused everyone to turn to where Mercedes, Santana, Blaine, and Rachel were standing together. "How about We Belong Together by Mariah Carey?" Rachel asked Blaine, her voice overly loud. 

Kurt watched with annoyance as Rachel pulled out a portable speaker and plugged in her phone. "Please tell me Blaine isn't going to sing 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey?" Kurt asked Sebastian who was now glaring at Blaine instead of Bryce. 

"Blaine? What's wrong with him singing that song?" Alex asked curiously. 

"Hobbit number two - the gell head - is Kurt's ex," Sebastian growled. "Come on, let's get some refreshments," The taller one pulled Kurt into the house before the shit show could start. 

"I'll come," Alex followed them back into the house just as the music started. Making it to the kitchen Kurt immediately busied his hands by putting the food and snacks because he didn't want to think about Blaine just a couple dozen yards away from him, singing about him and wanting him back. 

"Kurt," Sebastian tried to get his attention by wrapping him in his arms slowly. "Kurt, look at me," Sebastian grabbed Kurt's shaking hands in his own and pulling him to his chest. "Kurt please stop and take a breath," His voice was gentle and soft. 

Alex watched silently from the doorway to the kitchen as Sebastian turned Kurt around and the pale one started crying into his cousin's chest. Sebastian turned to him and shook his head and gestured for him to leave. Alex nodded and quickly retreated. 

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Kurt sniffled, nuzzling right into Sebastian's collarbone. 

"Because he's an asshole that can't stand the fact that someone said 'no' to him. He is like a child, he has tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants." Sebastian soothed by petting Kurt's hair rhythmically. 

"Kiss me?" Kurt pulled back slightly when he asked and when Sebastian dipped down to capture his lips he melted into it. The smaller one was pressed up against the counter and he let himself be guided in his movements. 

Sebastian lifted Kurt's hands from his waist to his shoulder before his own hands glided down his boyfriend's body to settle against the curve of Kurt's ass. 

" _Bas_ ," A breathy whine forced its way out from Kurt's throat. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from veering off to lick and bite his way down Kurt's neck, panting on the smooth skin as Kurt moaned quietly in his ear. "Marks, Bas my dad will kill you," Kurt warned before his breath hitched right in Sebastian's ear and the green-eyed teen groaned at the sound. 

"I don't care, let them see and know that you are mine," Sebastian mouthed against Kurt's neck, leaving dark hickeys along the pale neck, each of varying sizes. 

"Boys? Are you here?" Burt called out and both teens eased away from each other. 

"There they are, you two okay?" Richard asked as the two fathers entered the kitchen.

Burt's eyes zeroed in on the red and purple bruises along his son's neck and after a tense second and nodded at the two. "They are just fine," He smiled at his son proudly. "Don't ever be ashamed." 

"You mean you aren't mad?" Kurt asked weakly. 

"You're my son and you're eighteen, almost nineteen. As long as you're safe and with someone you trust and care for then there is nothing else I could ask for." Burt patted both teens on the back. "Don't take advantage of my boy and you are alright in my books," 

"I would never, Sir," Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple before turning back to Burt and his own father who were both smirking proudly. 

"It's Burt, son," 

"If you could, boys, would you bring out some snacks and refreshments when you're done?" Richard asked and when he received nods both men left without another glance and continued talking about politics. 

"They look beautiful," Sebastian pressed his thumb against the darkest hickey and Kurt groaned. "Come on, let's get these ready," He gestured to all the food laid out on the counters. 

Together the couple put crackers and chips in giant bowls, set cookies out on platters, filled pitchers with drinks like lemonade, water, orange juice, and apple juice. Kurt put different beers and wine coolers in a giant punch bowl filled with ice. Sebastian started putting all the pre-made/shaped patties on a platter along with sausages and hotdogs. 

Together they placed veggies and fruits on platters and in bowls, cheese and meat slices on another platter. 

When nearly everything was done all three of Sebastian's cousin walked in and started carrying all the food and drinks out while Kurt gathered plastic silverware and plates to take out. 

With everything done except for condiments, which they decided to get later so they didn't get warm, all five teens left the kitchen with the last of the food and drinks. 

Kurt helped the other four set up the food over two picnic tables pushed together before he carried the beers and wine coolers over to where the parents and grandparents were sitting. 

"Oh, thank you, Kurt, you really didn't have to," Alice went to stand to help but Kurt shook his head negatively. 

"It's alright, we are done bringing everything out except the condiments, Jason has the meat and the buns I think," Just after his words Jason walked over with the platter of buns and meat with cheese slices. 

"It is almost noon, Burt, would you like to man the grill with me?" Richard asked and when Burt nodded he jumped up and pulled the other man to the grill excitedly. 

"Come on Kurt, let's go swimming," Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him toward the mostly empty pool. Sam and Puck were in, mostly talking together with Brittany and Quinn. 

"Wait, do you have any floatation devices for Artie?" Kurt asked as he spied Artie sitting at the edge of the pool in his wheelchair. 

"I can't believe I forgot, of course, I do, come on!" Instead of dragging Kurt back into the house like Kurt would have thought, Sebastian pulled his boyfriend around the side of the house next to the fountain and roses to a well kept shed. 

Walking inside Kurt was unsurprised to see a lot of gardening tools. "Here, do you think he will like it?" Sebastian pulled out a box with a human-sized pizza slice floaty on the front that would easily hold Artie and even a second person if he wanted but still a small enough size to fit in the pool - it really was a giant pool - without disturbing everyone else in the water. 

"It's perfect," Kurt answered and within five minutes the two had the floaty filled with the help of an electronic air pump. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand in his own while also carrying the giant pizza slice in the other arm. 

Walking around the side of the house Kurt saw when Artie noticed the pool floaty. It was obvious that wheel-chair bound Glee cluber was hesitant to believe it was for himself. "We thought you may have some fun with this," Sebastian offered with a small smile and was pleased when Artie beamed back at him. 

"You really didn't have to, I don't want to be a bother," Artie blushed in shame and before Sebastian knew what he was doing he was on one knee in front of the other teen. 

"You should not apologize for being yourself, wither it be a part of your personality or something you are physically incapable of. You deserve to be treated just like any other person here, and I won't let you be singled out by refusing you the most simple of things, especially if it makes you smile." 

"Should I be jealous?" Kurt teased when he saw his friend looked to be near tears. 

"Aww, you know I would never choose anyone over you, babe," Sebastian grinned and winked while standing back up. 

"Thank you," Artie was still a little emotional so Kurt just smiled and the couple just helped him onto the floaty in the water. "Thanks, guys." 

"No problem!" Kurt beamed. 

* * *

It was nearing one in the afternoon when the burgers and hotdogs were done - there were a few vege-burgers for Rachel - and all the teens gathered at the many tables to eat the food they collected from the food tables. 

Kurt and Sebastian sat with Jason, Alex, Bryce, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine - the last two invited themselves - at three tables together. 

Kurt had his plate full of vegetables, fruits, and meat slices. On Sebastian's plate was four burgers, two for Seb and two for Kurt. A bowl between them held chips and another plate was a large salad. A cup of sweet lemonade for Kurt and an ice tea for Sebastian. 

Around them, everyone else also had plates of food. While babbling to Jason, Alex, and Bryce about his dreams of New York New York and Broadway, Sebastian was helping himself to the food on Kurt's plate while Kurt absentmindedly grabbed his burger and took bites every once and awhile. 

Blaine watched in irritation. He hated that Kurt and Sebastian got along so well and flowed together easily.  _He is supposed to be with me and be like that with me!_ The thought was accompanied by a sneer that was seen by Finn, Bryce, and Sebastian. 

"So Kurt, how long have you and Sebby been together?" Bryce purred, smirking slightly when both Kurt and Sebastian tensed. 

"We've been together for almost two months," Kurt answered happily because to him they have been. Sure they had only admitted their feelings to each other the night before but they had felt for each other since the beginning. And they acted just like a couple from the beginning. 

"Were you with anyone before?" Jason asked curiously an immediately the mood darkened around Finn, Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine. 

"Yes, with me," Blaine growled before Kurt could answer himself. 

"Oh?" Bryce asked in surprised. "Your preferences definitely changed." 

"Yes well it doesn't matter," Kurt glared at Blaine who went to open his mouth. "I'm with Sebastian, I will stay with Sebastian and no one can change that besides Sebastian or myself. Nothing anyone says will change this besides Sebastian and me." Kurt's voice never rose or took on any tones but his eyes were hard and sharp. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sebastian's words caused Kurt to shift toward him and they both met for a sweet kiss before turning back to their food. 

The rest of the meal passed semi-awkwardly though Kurt continued to talk to Jason and Alex about his dreams for his future animatedly. 

Lunch passed after about an hour and the adults decided the in order to pass the time between lunch and dinner the teens should watch a movie in the media room. 

Everyone agreed and soon all the teens found themselves in a decently sized media room with a custom couch that lined nearly three of the four walls. Multiple small coffee tables were position in front of different sections of the u-shaped couch. 

Kurt kicked off his shoes and sat near the left corner of the giant couch. Sebastian, who had also rid himself of his shoes, sat next to him on the right while Sam and Noah sat in the left corner

Along the back of the large couch sat Kurt near the middle, Sebastian on his left and Sam and Noah on his left. Jason, Alex, and Bryce sat on Sebastian's right along the right wing of the couch. Blaine sat next to Bryce with Mercedes and Santana next to him. On Sam's left sat Finn, then Rachel, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie. After about five minutes of discussing everyone agreed upon watching Ratitouii, a nice movie everyone could enjoy. 

Just ten minutes into the movie and Kurt found himself throwing his legs over Noah's and Sam's laps and settling his head on Sebastian's lap. Seb's hand running through his hair helped Kurt drift off to sleep around the twenty-minute mark of the movie. 

Sebastian was unaware of multiple others looking at him while he petted Kurt's hair and watched his boyfriend with a soft smile. He kept his hand moving through Kurt's hair well past Kurt falling asleep, knowing that Kurt enjoyed the touch. 

Only thirty minutes after the countertenor slipped into unconsciousness Kurt woke up with a soft yawn and a back-arching stretch. Sitting up slowly, Kurt smiled at Sebastian shyly while pulling his legs off of Sam and Noah - the two snickered at Kurt's embarrassed blush - before curling into Sebastian's side with his feet under himself. 

Most of the room was silent as the movie continued, some not very interested, though Kurt paid avid attention, even mouthing the words every once and awhile. 

Blaine spent most of the movie watching Kurt and attempting to flirt with Bryce after he put it together in his mind that the other teen was into guys, he had flirted with Kurt and he was  _way_ more attractive than Kurt so Blaine believed it would be easy to get the other guy's attention.  

Bryce was annoyed with the gell head teen flirting with him, not even trying to be subtle. And it was obvious that he was only interested in Kurt, who he kept looking, and Bryce was irritated. Sure, Kurt was attractive, an indescribable amount of attractive that Bryce wished belonged to him. Bryce had been jealous of Sebastian many times in his life, for supporting parents - his parents accepted him but didn't want to see him with a boyfriend - for his ability to get any guy he wanted into his bed, his innate smarts, and now his supermodel looking boyfriend.  

Jason and Alex alike were confused as to why their older brother was making an ass of himself because of their cousin's boyfriend. They didn't understand Bryce's attraction to Kurt as Bryce's past partners resembled Kurt's ex more than Kurt himself. 

"Do you want anything?" Sebastian asked Kurt before standing. 

"Some water please," Kurt replied with a soft smile that Sebastian pecked before leaving the room to grab water for Kurt and himself. 

* * *

It was eight o'clock when dinner was served, ten boxes of pizza, two boxes of chicken wings, and more salad. And when the clock struck nine everyone started toward the front yard where there were expanses of lush green grass for everyone. Couples and groups of friends sat on blankets getting ready for the firework display that was set to start at half nine. 

Sebastian and Kurt were laying on their blanket between Finn and Rachel's, and Mike and Tina's. In front of them sat Bryce and Blaine and behind them sat Jason and Alex. There were a few feet between each blanket which meant that the couples - and siblings - could whisper to each other without being heard. Kurt and Sebastian took advantage of this fact between their kissing. 

"Do you think you could convince your dad to let you stay the night tonight?" Sebastian whispered as his forehead rested against Kurt's, his hand lifted to cup just under Kurt's ear and on his jaw. 

"Possibly, though I did drive Sam and Noah here," Kurt mused as his hand traveled from Sebastian's shoulder, down his chest to go back up the hem of the shirt to draw absentmindedly along his boyfriend's chest. 

"Someone could always take your Nav to drive them back, or they can go with someone else, I want you here tonight," Sebastian admitted with a sly smirk. 

"I wanna stay tonight too, with you," Kurt blushed at his own admission. To keep the smirk that Kurt knew would grow on Sebastian's face off he leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. 

"Look! They are starting!" Alex's excited shout caused all eyes to turn to the sky just as a whistling blue firework flew through the air before bursting into sparkles and a second later the loud boom echoed through the sky. 

Kurt sat up with Sebastian and sat in the taller one's lap while leaning back onto Sebastian's chest, watching the firework display. "Mmmmm," Sebastian hummed against Kurt's neck, his arms tightening around his boyfriend's middle as the fireworks continued to get better and better. 

Blaine glared at the couple behind him and Bryce venomously. Reaching over, Blaine tried to intertwine his and Bryce's hands but the older boy snatched his hand back too quickly. "What are you doing?" Bryce questioned with furrowed brows before turning back to the show, scooting further away from the shorter teen. 

"Don't you want to make-out?" Blaine attempted a seductive crawl across the blanket toward the French boy who immediately started crab-walking away. 

"No!" Bryce shouted hurriedly, his arms folding under his body causing him to fall flat on his back in the grass. Everyone turned to Blaine and Bryce at the outburst. "Get away from me!" Bryce stumbled as he rushed away from the Glee Cluber and toward his brothers.

Blaine flushed in embarrassment before he stormed off the yard and toward his car, shouting for Rachel and Santana. The two girls hurried after their friend, calling out to him as they ran. 

"What do you think that was about?" Kurt asked Sebastian as he turned to watch his former friends dash away. 

"Don't know, don't really care," Sebastian rolled his eyes before turning Kurt's head to kiss him and get his mind off the ex-boyfriend that Sebastian still felt incredible anger towards. 

"Mmmm," Kurt smiled against his boyfriend's mouth, a pleasant thrill warming his body at the action. Kurt decided to put the actions of the other teens out of his mind for the night as he watched the fireworks continue to paint the dark night with explosions of beautiful color and the booms echoed through the sky. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait, I got a job! I'm a hostess at ICM now! I haven't been able to write much so I apologize. I don't know when I'll update next, as I'll be working the majority of the day, but I am not abandoning this fic!!  
> Thank you for reading, what did you think?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I don't really know anything about graduation ceremonies as I'm still in high school and not close to graduating so I apologize if this is not accurate  
> I know this chapter is really late, I haven't update in months I know and I'm really sorry! It isn't an excuse but starting school again was really crazy and I got busy with work and school and neglected you guys! Hopefully this chapter will make up for some of my negligence. More will be coming soon hopefully!

Kurt nervously fiddled with his gown, the dark black material didn't leave anything for the fashionista to add as the uniform had strict rules about the ceremony. 

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine," Sebastian soothed Kurt's anxiety with a soft kiss, his words hanging gently between the two of them. 

"What time is it?" The question revealed that Kurt was indeed calmer now, albeit eager to leave the house. 

"Quater to nine," Sebastian smirked when Kurt groaned loudly and slumped all his weight onto his boyfriend and giggled when Sebastian exaggerated his weight by groaning and dramatically falling in slow motion. 

"A whole hour left, ugh, why can't time speed up?" 

"We are leaving soon, come upstairs," Pulling his boyfriend up the stairs, Sebastian grinned in excitement. Kurt's and Finn's graduation ceremony was set to end between eleven to noon, and Dalton's Graduation Ceremony was timed to start at three, leaving them enough time to get to Westerville to attend both. 

Sebastian's family was currently in Kurt's living room, conversing with Carole, Burt, and Finn as they planned to drive to both ceremonies together. 

Kurt was taking Finn and Sebastian in his Nav while Burt and Carole went by themselves. Alice was taking her three nephews while Richard took Victor and Emma.

"There they are!" Alex practically leaped across the room in one stride before he pulled Kurt into a near bone-crushing hug. "I was worried that Sebastian was going to keep you down there forever!" 

Sebastian eyed his cousin warily. While Alex seemed friendly with Kurt his cousin had, in the past, been very homophobic and on more than one occasion he had tried to sabotage his relationships to keep him from 'sinning'. Bryce scoffed and rolled his eyes, glaring at Sebastian from his seat across the room.

"Have you two eaten?" Carole questioned, already making her way across the room to the kitchen. 

"Yes," Kurt smiled at Carole indulgently, wishing secretly that his own mother could be there, in the kitchen, smiling at him proudly. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kurt pulled Sebastian down on the couch to lean into him to draw comfort and support from his boyfriend. 

Sensing Kurt's dropping mood Sebastian wrapped his arm around the countertenor's waist and conversed with both his parents and Kurt's enough to distract others from Kurt's silence.  

Immediately Burt could sense that his boy was feeling down, though the soft smile and doe-like eyes played a convincing story for the others in the room. Burt felt a hand fall to his shoulder and watched Kurt's eyes flicker to Carole's hand before his lips thinning the smallest amount and he burrowed closer to Sebastian. 

Burt was at a loss as to what to do. Realizing that his son, his pride-and-joy, the most important thing in his life, was missing his dead mother. He found himself wishing Elizabeth was still there, she would know what to do. Looking over to Carole, who was talking with Alice and Emma excitedly, Burt felt his heart warm. He loved her. Simple as that, though his love for Elizabeth remained in his heart and soul and he knew it would until the day he died. 

"We should get going if we want to get there on time," Finn, the usually unobservant one, called out to the room and like the blink of an eye, everyone was piling into their respective cars. 

Burt and Carole pulled out of the driveway first, then Alice and Bryce, Alex, and Jason, after then went Richard, Emma, and Victor. Finally, Kurt followed the rest of the two families, Finn was texting Rachel in the backseat while Sebastian just gazed at him from the passenger seat. 

"I love you, you know that right?" Sebastian murmured while he reached out with his hand to hold Kurt's hand. 

"I love you too," Kurt's posture relaxed and he felt a genuine smile overtake his fake one. His body seemed to ignite at Sebastian's touch, a constant buzz that both warmed him and caused goosebumps to race over his body. 

* * *

Kurt was anxious waiting in line, off to the side, for his turn to walk up to the stage, receive his diploma, shake hands with the Figgins and then walk right off to the other side to wait for everyone else. Even though Kurt would have only been given his robe if he was for sure graduating - and Kurt even had a few extra credits - he still felt nervous that his name wouldn't be called. 

Glancing out to the audience Kurt searched, for what must have been the tenth time in an hour, for Sebastian and his dad. It brought a smile to his face when Sebastian turned, as if he could feel when Kurt was looking at him, and winked at Kurt who really wanted to race over and kiss the other teen. 

"Hummel, Kurt." Figgins called into the microphone and mostly it was polite applause from the audience but his dad and Sebastian were cheering loudly, along with Sebastian's family. Kurt noticed that Carole had stayed seated and clapped politely like the others who didn't know him. Walking across the stage to receive his diploma Kurt shook Figgins hand with a bright smile and walked off the stage after bowing to the audience. 

After sitting down with the other graduates Kurt sighed loudly in relief, he was no longer a high school student, he graduated, he was done with Lima and he would be moving to New York before the end of the summer. The rest of the ceremony passed by slowly, Kurt just wanted to leave, to hide away with Sebastian and ignore the outside world for as long as possible, forget that Carole was replacing his mother, forget that his dad had heart problems, forget that he lost many of his friends, forget that he would be living on his own soon, and forget that he had to make an impossible decision between two of his dream schools. 

With only two more students in line, and a whole speech left, Kurt began to search for Sebastian in the crowd. Not able to find him Kurt felt a sense of claustrophobia weigh on the immediate area around him. It was a nerve-wracking ten minutes for the speech to end, Kurt just wanted it to end. When everyone threw their caps in the air Kurt was the first to race to where he knew his dad was sitting, he bypassed his dad entirely and lunged at Sebastian, breathing heavily into his chest, finally calming down. 

"Kurt? Are you alright honey?" Carole asked and it took a large amount of willpower for Kurt not to snap at her, instead he chose not to answer her just burrowed closer to Sebastian to get closer. 

Burt, sensing Carole's disgruntled attitude at being ignored and his son's waning patience, pulled Kurt from Sebastian and pulled him close and began murmuring encouragements and promises that Elizabeth would be proud. Alice patted Sebastian's cheek lovingly and nudged him closer to Kurt and let herself cheer with her family for Finn and Kurt. 

Finn came racing over, Rachel on his arm, and hugged his mom tightly, whooping out in excitement as he held his diploma above his head in victory. Turning to get a hug from Burt Finn frowned when he saw Burt was still hugging Kurt. Assuming that Kurt was tired and wanted to be held by his father longer than necessary Finn turned to Sebastian and gave a fist bump and turned to his other friends for more side hugs and high-fives, he would get a proud hug from Burt later. 

"You ready to get out of here?" Burt asked his son and Kurt only nodded as his answer before he pulled back only to cling right back to Sebastian, who held him tightly without any questions. 

It was apparent to both Alice and Richard that Kurt was upset, from what they hod no idea, so they began to usher the rest of their party toward the exits so they could start the long drive back to the Westerville for Sebastian's ceremony. 

"C'mon, we should get going." Sebastian pulled Kurt toward the exits, following the rest of his family, by their intertwined hands. 

"Finn! We are leaving! C'mon bud! You can celebrate with your friends later." Burt's voice pulled Finn from the rest of the Glee Club and found himself following his mother out of the gym, it was only when he was nearing Kurt's Navigator that he realized that Rachel was following. 

"Finn, where are you going? Don't you want to come back to my place and celebrate?" She asked, which made him turn around and notice her. 

"Oh, I'm going to Westerville for Sebastian's graduation ceremony, we are all going." Going to open the backseat door he was stopped by Rachel's next words. 

"But don't you want to celebrate with me?" The underlying hints would have normally taken control of Finn and he would have left with his fiance in a heartbeat, but knowing how disappointed Kurt and Burt would be firmly cemented his next actions. 

"I can't, maybe later!" Finn jumped into the back of the Nav and was confused to see Sebastian sitting in the driver seat and Kurt - was he napping? - the passenger seat, curled up with Sebastian's jacket balled up under his head. 

"Shhh, he's trying to get a nap in on the ride there," well that answered his question. Finn just nodded his acknowledgement and decided to text the glee club for the trip there, listening to the music on the radio as time passed. 

Halfway into the drive Sebastian spoke and startled Finn from his text argument with Rachel. "Thank you," the two words seemed to come out of nowhere and Finn was left confused. "For taking care of Kurt before I could, he told me a little about the bullying, I can't imagine going through anything like he did and I'm grateful that you were able to protect him." The words left a deep sense of guilt in Finn's chest. It was apparent that Sebastian didn't know about Finn being one of the first people to bully Kurt back in Freshman and Sophomore year. 

"Uhhh, yeah, yeah okay," Finn didn't really know what to say, was he supposed to admit that he used to bully Kurt, and that when he joined Glee he stopped bullying but never really did anything to stop it until Burt asked him to? And not really even then, he didn't even confront Karofsky after Kurt left because he was too afraid to ruin his reputation. "I just knew that he needed help and that's all to it, y'know. We New Directions stick together!" 

Sebastian smiled from the front seat, unaware of the lie that had fallen so fluidly from Finn's mouth in the backseat. Glancing at Kurt, Sebastian let his hand wander for only a moment to move a few strands of hair away from Kurt's face before he went back to focusing on the road. The rest of the ride was passed in relative silence like the beginning, only the breathing of the three teens and the softly playing music on the radio filling the silence as Sebastian drove on. 

* * *

It was 2:30 exactly when Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of Dalton. Kurt woke slowly with a soft yawn before he let Sebastian help him out of the Nav, Finn was already racing over to Burt and Carole. "Hey, wanna change?" Kurt nodded at the question and let Sebastian lead him into the school and through the corridors, although he knew his way around from when he was a student. Disappearing into a bathroom Kurt quickly changed into normal clothes and folded his gown to place in his bag. 

Before too long everyone was gathered in an auditorium and Sebastian was disappearing to get his gown on and to go to the graduate section. Kurt sat between Burt and Alice, Carole and Finn on Burt's other side while Richard was on Alice's other side. Behind Richard was Jason, then Bryce, than Alex right behind Kurt. Behind Burt and Carole was Emma and Victor. Kurt was anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

"Dad?" 

"What's up kiddo?" Burt turned to Kurt curiously. 

"Can you take Finn with you after this?" 

"Of course, any reason why?" By now Carole was trying to eavesdrop and an itch wormed its way under his skin. 

"Sebastian and I have someone we need to visit, if that's alright," the answer peaked Carole's interest. 

"And just who would that be?" Burt turned to Carole after her question. He had a feeling he knew where Kurt would be going and placed a hand on Carole's to stop her from asking anything else. 

"It's alright Carole, we will take Finn back with us." Finn watched with confusion but stayed silent and just nodded at Kurt before turning back to the front of the stage as the first student was called.

Alice watched the power play between the small family with concern, it was easy for her to pick up on Kurt's discomfort throughout the day, and it worried her. She knew that it was not her business but she couldn't help but be concerned for the boy she already saw a son and a future son-in-law. Sebastian, she was sure of it, had found his true companion, his soulmate, and she knew deep down that Kurt was the one for Sebastian and Sebastian for Kurt. Taking his hand in hers she smiled softly, and when Kurt gave a weak smile back and pulled his hand away she understood that he needed space, so she gave one last smile and turned back to the stage. 

Over an hour into the ceremony and Kurt was anxious for Sebastian to be called, he only had cheered for 'Duval, Nicholas' so far and was losing patience for the 'S's to be called. When 'Smythe, Sebastian' was called Kurt cheered with Sebastian's family and Burt, standing up and clapping loudly as Sebastian seemed to smile directly at him. Soon after 'Sterling, Jeffery' was called and Kurt whooped for him as well. 

Not quick enough for Kurt Sebastian came running up to him to swing him around in his arms just as an unknown student finished his speech. Kurt was overwhelmed and tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes as Sebastian held him close. Both he and Sebastian were graduated and at the end of the summer they would both be attending college in New York. 

Kurt had practically clung to Sebastian for the rest of the time at Dalton, which wasn't long because Bas seemed to sense Kurt's eagerness to get away from everyone around them. Sebastian told his parents that he would call later, that he didn't know if he was staying with Kurt, if Kurt was coming back with him, or what they were going to do but he would keep in touch while Kurt told the same information to his father. 

As quickly as possible Kurt dragged Sebastian back to his Nav, promising Jeff and Nick that they would meet up soon, and avoiding as many Warblers as possible. Finally getting to his Nav Kurt began the nearly two hour drive back to Lima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have been having trouble deciding which school Kurt will attend in New York, what do you guys think? NYADA or Juilliard? Tell me in the comments please, I want your feedback!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets someone really important to Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Another update! Hope you guys like this

It was a near silent two hour ride back to Lima. Sebastian had, at first, tried to get Kurt to talk to him, explain why he had been crying, why he had been overwhelmed, and why they had left so quickly but to no avail, Kurt didn't utter a single sound. 

About ten minutes before the edge of Lima Sebastian spoke once more, hoping he could help his boyfriend through whatever was bothering him. "I love you, you know that right? And I'm here for you whenever you need me, for whatever reason." 

Kurt only tightened his hands on the steering wheel. Sebastian sighed and decided to wait until Kurt was ready, he didn't want to keep pushing and upset his boyfriend more than he already was. It wasn't until a few seconds down the new dirt road that Sebastian realized that Kurt was not riding back to his house, or anywhere in Lima, as the dirt road was at least a mile or two before they would reach Lima. 

It was nearing seven-thirty at night, the sky wasn't dark yet but well on its way there, which confused Sebastian even more.  _Just where could they be going?_ He asked himself but decided to wait until Kurt let him know, he trusted his boyfriend. The closer they appeared to be getting to wherever Kurt want going he seemed to get closer to breaking, his eyes were wet and he was holding the steering wheel dangerously tight. Sebastian was beginning to worry, whatever was wrong was affecting Kurt a lot, he felt helpless because he didn't know what was wrong. "Kurt, please talk to me." His plea was met with silence. 

The Nav parked and Sebastian was quick to jump out of the car to race around the other side to be closer to the countertenor, who was shaking. Stripping himself of his hoodie he handed it to Kurt who hesitantly put it on. The smaller one intertwined his hand with the taller before starting off toward the fields that appeared well kept. 

Sebastian was confused, at first, as to where they were until he saw a tombstone. Cemetery. Kurt took him to a cemetery. A thought was nagging at the back of his mind, just out of reach. He knew instinctively that it was important knowledge but he couldn't quite get it. As they trudged along the well-worn paths in between the tombstones Sebastian couldn't help but shudder. The knowledge that dead bodies were decaying just six feet under his shoes disturbed him. 

It wasn't until Kurt stopped and Sebastian got to read the tombstones around them that the important fact that had been at the back of his mind was accessible to him. 

'Edgar Hucherson; loving father and husband; May 2nd, 1945 - July 10th, 1990' 

'Bella Huckleberry; beautiful daughter; January 23rd, 2000 - December 25th, 2003' Sebastian felt slightly saddened when he realized that someone's baby girl died on Christmas before she could even turn four. 

Reading the third tombstone Sebastian felt his throat close and he gripped Kurt's hand tightly. 'Elizabeth Hummel; loving mother and wife; March 19th, 1968 - November 19th, 2001' Kurt's mother, dead, beneath his feet in the ground.  

"Mom..." Kurt spoke and Sebastian was at a loss. He wanted nothing more than to make Kurt happy, let him know he is loved. 

"Mrs. Hummel, I don't think you know me but my name is Sebastian, I'm in love with your son." The words came easily, and Sebastian found himself kneeling at the foot of the tombstone. "We graduated today, he graduated and I think he missed you today." Kurt began to quietly cry behind Sebastian. "Did he tell you he got into two of his dream schools?" Sebastian turned back for a second and pulled Kurt down with him. "He's modest, he doesn't brag about it but he deserves all the praise in the world. Julliard is a very prestigious school and NYADA only accepts the best of the best of the best. He won a spot against thousands of others for only twenty slots. You created a really wonderful man." 

Kissing Kurt on his forehead Sebastian continued to talk to Elizabeth about Kurt and Burt, all Kurt has been through and all he has overcome. What would have deeply bothered Sebastian less than two months ago seemed to make much more sense. He could not imagine losing either of his parents, and so suddenly it would be awful. Talking to Elizabeth - because she was more than a tombstone - was like taking a large weight off of his shoulders, he ranted about how much he loved Kurt, about how amazing Burt was as a congressman, anything and everything in his life around the two men from her life. 

It was about nine at night when Sebastian and Kurt finished talking to Elizabeth, Kurt was giggling along to the stories Sebastian was retelling, mostly to Kurt now and not Elizabeth but it was in the back of their minds that she was there. Kurt was no longer weighed down by missing his mother. 

"Oh god, it's late, we should probably get going shouldn't we?" Kurt gasped when he looked at the time, he hesitated and threw an embarrassed look in Sebastian's direction before kissing two of his fingers and pressing them to the top of the tombstone before standing. "Bye mom, love you." 

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I hope to see you again soon." His action earned an unseen smile from Kurt who grasped his hand and began pulling him away. 

"Thank you..." 

"Kurt, you do not need to thank me for anything. If anything I should thank you, for allowing me to meet her, to allow me to see this side of you. I can imagine that this was hard and I'm honored you let me this close." 

The drive from the cemetery to Kurt's house was spent with exchanged stories of high school, mostly of Glee for Kurt, and sharing smiles. Sebastian texted his parents that he was spending the night at Kurt's and when they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence they were tired. 

Sebastian draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders as they walked up the walkway, opening the door they were greeted by Rachel, Finn, Carole, and Burt watching a movie in the front room. Rachel paused the movie and turned to Kurt with a furious glare. Finn didn't even glance their way while Carole was frowning disapprovingly. Burt stood and walked slowly to Kurt and opened his arms. Kurt smiled brightly and jumped into the hug, inhaling the scent of his father while enjoying the embrace. 

"What's going on?" Finn asked no one in particular, glancing between Kurt, Burt, Rachel, and his mother. 

"Kurt, honey, what's going on. You've had a bad attitude all day," her words made both Hummel men tense. 

"Let it go Carole, Kurt is alright now and that is what is important." Burt ruffled Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead, oh he would miss his son when he left for college. 

"Now hold on, Kurt is just as much my son as Finn is yours, now I want to know why he has been acting up all day." Carole stood to face Burt head on, hands on her hips like she was trying to be intimidating. 

Sebastian slowly pulled Kurt into his chest and away from Burt who looked conflicted while facing his wife. Kurt went easily, gluing himself to Sebastian's side. 

"I'm sorry Carole but this is something that Kurt needed to do alone today, it isn't my place to tell you everything Kurt did, you don't tell me everything Finn does." 

"He took Sebastian with him!" Rachel pointed out with a smug glint in her eyes. 

"And?" Sebastian snorted, bringing the attention to him. "You think anything Kurt and I do together is any of your business? I know that it might be hard for your Barbra-wannabe personality to understand but there are things in the world that you don't get control over. Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot that you are an attention-seeking megalomaniac so it might be hard for you to understand with that tiny brain of yours that you aren't the only person in the world. Kurt's life does not evolve around yours, it never will so pull that stick out of your ass and come back to the real world where you aren't any more important that anyone else and realize that." It was pin drop silent in the room, Rachel as gaping while Finn wasn't entirely understanding what was said. Carole's face was fixed with shock. 

Sebastian was almost afraid to look at Burt, the man who he looked up to, Kurt's father that could terminate his relationship with Kurt at the snap of his fingers. 

"I didn't follow most of what he just said but I do know that I don't appreciate you coming into my home and demanding things of my son, now Kurt why don't you take Sebastian down to your room, it's getting late." Sebastian was stunned, though didn't show it, at Burt's words. He smirked at Berry, who was rapidly turning red in the face. 

"Thanks dad," Kurt kissed Burt's cheek before pulling Sebastian toward the stairs. 

"Should I call your dads to come get you?" Burt asked Rachel who immediately put on the puppy eyes that always worked on her fathers. 

"I was actually thinking maybe I could spend the night with Finn tonight, I mean Kurt has Sebastian over all the time and we're graduated-"

"That all may be true but both Sebastian and Kurt are eighteen, Finn doesn't turn eighteen until next month. You two may be graduated but you two are still minors. Both Kurt and Finn know my rules." Burt's voice followed Sebastian and Kurt down the stairs. They didn't hear any of the conversation after as Kurt closed the door, though the sound of a car peeling out of the driveway was heard minutes later. 

"I don't know why they try and stay here, both Mr. Berry's are okay with Finn staying there." Kurt rolled his eyes as he slipped his shoes off. 

"Maybe they want to rub their relationship in your face, Berry probably believes her relationship will last and ours won't." Sebastian's response earned a chuckle for Kurt before the smaller of the two pulled the taller of the two toward the bed. 

"Trying to get me in bed Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian smirked before pushing Kurt onto the bed to straddle is hips, pinning his arms to the bed as he went. 

"Of course not Mr. Smythe, why would I ever do something like that?" Kurt raised his eyebrow coyly, a smile threatening to overtake his mouth as he fought to keep a straight face. 

"That's too bad, I was hoping you would take me to your bed." Sebastian grinned down at his adorable boyfriend. 

"Yeah? To do what?" Kurt was a little breathless, he hadn't been this close to doing anything with Sebastian in awhile, since about a week before they finalized their authentic relationship. Thinking back on it it was surprising they had not tried anything sooner as they were hormonal teenage boys, although Kurt had been previously scared he wouldn't be enough for Sebastian. Remembering his fears brought them to the front of his brain. 

"This," Sebastian leaned in and slowly captured Kurt's lips with his own, molding them together in a sensual dance as their bodies followed along as a much more sedated pace. He was sure he would never get used to kissing Kurt, his lips were impossibly smooth and full, so soft and always tasted of strawberries. 

Anxiety filled Kurt's blood and he felt himself pushing Sebastian away a few inches, panting softly from the lack of oxygen. "Wait, I need to confess something." 

Worst case scenarios danced along the edges of Sebastian's mind but he pushed them away, he trusted Kurt and knew Kurt would never cheat on him, Kurt was  _the_ most amazing boyfriend he could ever hope of having in his arms. "Should I be worried?" The thought that Blaine had given Kurt an STI infiltrated Sebastian's mind before Kurt could answer. 

"Not really, it's just... I'm nervous." Most of his worries decreased with Kurt's words, though he was still concerned. He rolled off of Kurt's body to sit next to him, much more appropriate for having conversations.  

"About?" 

"What if I'm not good enough?" Kurt's words shocked Sebastian into momentary speechlessness. "I mean with Blaine I didn't have to be good because we were both virgins, but you have experience. You'd know what was good and bad and I don't want to be some huge disappointment." 

"Kurt..." Sebastian could not imagine Kurt being bad at anything, especially sex. "Sex is not something that can be measured on a scale from zero to one hundred. What someone else may like I will definitely not, what is 'good' for others can be 'bad' for others." He sighed and tried to form words. "What I'm trying to say is that no matter what, whether you are clumsy and nervous or fluid and a seasoned professional I will not care. Not about what you know and don't know, you are my boyfriend, I love you. I'm  _in_ love with you Kurt. Sex is not the most important thing in our relationship, and definitely not something you can disappoint me in. If we don't move well together at first that just means we talk about it, practice it until we know what each other likes. And sex will never just be about what I like, sex is a 50-50 thing. I want to learn how to please you just as much." Sebastian paused to consider his next words. "I don't talk about it much but I've had just as many 'bad' partners as 'good' partners and they still weren't bad, they just preferred different things in sex than I did. And when it comes to relationships, I can assume anyways, if we both like different things we can compromise, sex is not a deal breaker for me." 

The countertenor felt a little silly, he should never have doubted Sebastian, it may be his first relationship but he was in no means a bad boyfriend, he was great really. "You must think me an idiot," Kurt blushed lightly. 

"Of course you're not an idiot, sharing your insecurities and thoughts with me is not something I'll ever insult you for, or look down at you for. You are my boyfriend, you are one of the most important people in my life right now, and I hope for a very long time. Please don't hide things from me, I may not understand all the time but I will try." 

"I love you Mr. Smythe, I'm undeniably in love with you," Kurt felt a little cheesy after the words left his mouth but he wasn't going to complain if it meant Sebastian would smile at him with that warming smile. Their next kiss was sweet and slow, just lips moving against lips in order to convey their feelings for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please leave feedback in the comments!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, I know, and this is my best chapter by a long shot but its what I can get out right now!

Despite Kurt's nervousness over being bad in bed the couple didn't go further than mild petting throughout the night, which mostly consisted of movies playing on the in background, laying together in bed and soaking up each other's presence. 

It was nearing three in the morning when Sebastian uttered ten words that had been circling through Kurt's head since they got their letters. "What will we do when we get to New York?" 

Rolling onto his side Kurt faced Sebastian, bringing one hand to run lightly over Sebastian's naked chest as he thought over his next words. "Well, I guess that depends a lot on what we are comfortable with." Thinking for a second Kurt spoke again. "I'm going to assume we are no longer just with each other for the summer?" 

"I want you for as long as you can stand me, and than longer." The countertenor found himself blushing at other's words.

"Then we will be living in New York, as a couple, while going to school... At some point we are going to have to talk about if we are going to live together or separately." 

"I'm pretty sure I'm already convinced I know what I want, but what about you? Do you want to live with me?" Sebastian's question should not have surprised Kurt, especially since they were currently talking about living arrangements in New York, but it came out of nowhere for him. 

"As much as I would love to jump right in and say yes I'm worried about how our relationship will change with us living together so soon. We haven't been together that long, and I can't imagine we will have that spacious of an apartment in New York and living on top of each other could negatively impact us." Kurt paused, unsure of how his words were being taken. 

"Okay, let me try this again, without thinking of any 'what if's or 'maybe's', do you want to live with me?" The emerald-eyed teen's tone was playful though still serious enough for such a weighted conversation. 

"Without a doubt I want to live with you, I want to fall asleep next to you, wake up with you, make breakfast with you, come home late to you, I want to create a life with you." The admittance garnered a shy chuckle and a temple kiss that left Kurt flushed.  

"We can worry about everything later, when summer is ending, right now all that matters is that I want to live with you, and we will make that happen." 

"Did I tell you I love you?" The rhetorical question earned a soft kiss before the two settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

It was just past noon when the two teens in the basement woke up, Kurt first then Sebastian a few minutes after Kurt left the bed. The sound of the shower running was what woke Sebastian from his comfortable sleep. Groaning was Sebastian's response to being woken, he knew that he would have to get up soon though all he wanted to do was to pull his sexy boyfriend back under the covers. 

When Kurt stepped back into his room, towel wrapped around his waist, he ignored his sleeping boyfriend and walked straight to his closet to find the perfect outfit for the day. A day that he suspected he would spend lounging around the house without company besides Sebastian. Rifling through his clothes Kurt was left stumped on what to wear, he didn't want to wear restricting or tight clothes to lounge in nor did he want to wear clothes he reserved for sleep. 

Sebastian silently rolled out of bed and followed Kurt into the closet, he looked absolutely gorgeous in just a towel, water dripping down his back between his shoulder blades, his muscles stretched tightly under his skin, moving in alluring ways as the countertenor picked up clothes to look at them before putting them back. His pale skin just begging to be marked. It was obvious from Kurt's stance, hand on his hip while he held up clothes in front of himself with the other hand, that his boyfriend didn't know what he wanted to wear. 

Glancing around he spotted a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were folded and set to the side, Sebastian was curious, he didn't think Kurt was one to wear sweatpants regularly. It wasn't until he picked them up and opened them fully he realized they were his clothes, from the night Kurt spent the night and had to sneak into his own house to avoid his friends seeing him in Sebastian's clothes. 

All at once Sebastian felt possessiveness swarm his chest, he wanted Kurt to wear his clothes, to smell like him, to have marks on his body that showed the world just who he was dating. "Wear these," Sebastian offered the t-shirt and sweatpants to Kurt who turned around and studied the clothes for a second before nodding absently. 

"Alright, now go take a shower before meeting me upstairs, we can watch movies." Kurt shooed Sebastian away before he slipped into the clothes, by the time Sebastian was turning the shower on Kurt was upstairs, rifling through the family movie collection to find a few good movies.

"You sure are up late, how late did you stay up?" Burt asked from the table where he was drinking some coffee. 

"Pretty late, but we didn't do anything!" Kurt was quick to explain, cheeks red from where he was sat on the floor, thankfully his back was turned so his father hadn't seen the evidence of his embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything!" Hearing his father chuckle Kurt found himself pausing in order to smile. He had a wonderful boyfriend, an amazing father, a step-brother that cared for him, friends that had walked through the hell of high school with him, a step-mother that loved his father and great opportunity ahead of him in New York. At that moment life was perfect. 

When Sebastian finally made his way upstairs he was wearing sweatpants that Kurt swore he had lost years ago, and a Dalton hoodie that Kurt knew he had tried to hide in his closet to keep. Kurt found himself pouting, he would have to try harder to keep Sebastian's hoodies for himself. "Come here, help me pick some movies."

Sebastian grinned and sat next to Kurt to rifle through the countless musicals, horror movies, action movies, and comedies, making commentary on the movies he had seem.

Watching the interaction between his son and his boyfriend Burt felt the last few worries of his melt away. Sebastian was softly singing with Kurt songs from a few of the musicals Kurt favored. Burt let himself reminisce over similar mornings he and Elizabeth shared when they were young, Elizabath had such a wonderful voice, though Burt couldn't hold a note to save his life. When Burt came back to reality Sebastian and Kurt had vacated the floor and were laying together on one of the couches, Kurt holding the remote as the two talked. It both hurt and warmed Burt's chest when he looked at them. His son, his precious baby boy, the only child with Elizabeth, was grown up. He had a boyfriend, he was moving out at the end of the summer. Kurt was going to college, moving to New York, and possibly moving in with Sebastian. He didn't want Kurt to grow up too fast, not just yet, he wanted his son to himself a little longer but at the same time he knew Kurt was ready to leave the nest and experience the world on his own. 

* * *

Rachel was annoyed. 

Burt hadn't let her stay with Finn - who she was going to marry! - but let Kurt have his cheating boyfriend stay the night! She knew he was cheating, no way someone with that kind of background didn't cheat on their partners, Sebastian liked sex and that was it. Really it made no sense why he was even pretending to love Kurt, everyone knew only Blaine could do that. Only Blaine would do it, Kurt wasn't as talented as her nor a girl, Blaine was really his only option. 

With her frustration Rachel decided what she needed was to visit Finn, he could always sooth her and he did whatever she wanted. With a nod to herself she grabbed her keys and strode to her car, ready to drive to the Hummel residence. A short drive later and she haphazardly parked along the curb, slamming the door behind her before walking across the yard, not even bothering with the step way, and knocking on the door. 

It was silent for a few seconds but soon the door opened and Burt was standing there, coffee mug in one hand. "Rachel, come on in, I'll go get Finn." Burt was gone up the stairs before Rachel could attempt to persuade the man into letting her go to Finn's room. Sometimes she really hated Burt for not letting her and Finn be alone. 

Looking around Rachel expected Kurt to be in the kitchen, as it was still early afternoon, making a healthy lunch for Burt, but he wasn't. Instead he was asleep on the couch, cuddled up with Smythe, who was also asleep. Anger shot through Rachel's body faster than her own blood, making her eyebrow twitch, she wanted nothing more than to expose Sebastian's cheating, even if it meant hurting Kurt in the process. Kurt was her second best gay, Blaine would always be her number one, and she needed Kurt for when she went to NYADA. He always supported her and helped her practice for her auditions, she needed his constant support. They were supposed to get an apartment in New York together, they would go to NYADA and take the whole school by storm. 

"Hey Rach, whats up? You usually text or call before you come over," Finn asked, his face tipped to the side in his confusion. 

"Do I have to have a reason to want to hang out with my fiance?" Her voice seemed to wake up both Kurt and Sebastian as a giggle was heard from the couch. Burt, Finn, and Rachel turned to see Kurt giggling as Sebastian was pulling him in closer, whispering unheard words by all but Kurt into the pale countertenor's neck. 

"Come on Bas, we need to get up, we slept in already." What was probably meant to be a very serious tone was replaced by fond exasperation. 

"Mmmmm, I thought about it but I think I'll stay right here," Sebastian's voice was muffled but still loud enough for Rachel to hear, it filled her with disgust. Blaine should be there, not Smythe. 

"Yeah well you can sleep all you want but I'm getting up," Kurt managed to wiggle out of Sebastian's grasp before he stood and walked away from the couch, Sebastian jumping up to follow him. "Hi Finn, Rachel, are you two going somewhere?" Kurt asked while trying to hide his smile as he playfully pushed Sebastian away, who was trying to kiss him, more as a show in front of Rachel than anything else. 

"No, I just came to hang out with my fiance." Rachel snapped, she couldn't even imagine the lies Smythe had ensnared Kurt with, or what he had threatened to do to him to get him to act so ridiculously in public. It was entirely inappropriate. Blaine would have a lot of work to come back to in order to get Kurt to act appropriately in public again. 

Kurt almost sighed, he really didn't want to deal with Rachel around, she was probably the second most against him and Sebastian, followed by Mercedes and only second to Blaine. Sebastian, probably sensing Kurt's sudden drop in mood, pulled the smaller one closer to his chest before opening his mouth to voice an idea. "Well, I'm sure you two will have fun but Kurt and I are going out soon." 

"Yes, we are, and where was that again Bas?" Kurt asked, playing along with Seb's lie because he did _not_ want to stay around Rachel if he didn't have to. 

"We are going to have a picnic, at two remember?" Everyone in the room, both couples and Burt, glanced at the clock, it was nearing one. 

"That sounds great, should we start getting ready now?" Rachel asked and immediately Kurt went to protest. 

"Well it is just going to be Bas and I, y'know, a date and you guys already had plans anyways I-"

"No I insist, we can make it a double date, can't we Finn?" Rachel elbowed Finn in his stomach, he winced and rubbed his side tenderly. 

"Yeah, if that's alright with the two of you." Finn seemed a bit out down on not being able to stay home but struggled to keep the disappointment from his voice, he did not need Rachel mad at him. 

"Well, I'll start making some food for Bas and I-"

"Come on Finn, let's go pick up some food from my house and we will meet you two there!" Rachel gripped Finn's hand and pulled him out of the house, anger simmering in her gut. As she started her car she pulled out her phone and texted both Blaine and Mercedes about the picnic, she needed them to show up and remind Kurt of who he should be with. 

Groaning Kurt pulled Sebastian to the kitchen to begin making food. "It won't be that bad, Rachel... we have dealt with worse than her and Finn will be easy." Sebastian tried to comfort and Kurt just groaned even louder. Grins broke out over both of their faces and Kurt found himself giggling before turning to the fridge to start pulling ingredients out. 

"What do we want to eat for our lunch?" 

"Salad, sandwiches, easy normal picnic food." Sebastian suggested as he turned music on his phone, turning up the sound he waited for Kurt to start singing, which he did after a moment. 

"Can you grab one small mason jar, and one large one from the third cupboard, three Tupperware, one large and two medium and their lids from the second drawer, and then go grab the cooler from the hall closet?" Kurt asked and received a nod in response. 

Setting all the ingredients on the counter Kurt felt himself settle with ease, we was good in the kitchen, he couldn't wait to cook in his New York apartment. When Sebastian came back with the cooler Kurt directed him to set it on the edge of the counter as they didn't need it yet.

Kurt started Sebastian on cutting the veggies for the salad while he began making sandwiches. He made three ham, cheddar cheese, pepper jack cheese, tomato, mustard, and mayonnaise sub sandwiches. Next he made three salami, cheddar cheese, turkey, pepper jack cheese, avocado, lettuce, and light mayonnaise sub sandwiches. Lastly he made two more subs stuffed with ham, turkey, and cheddar cheese. 

Once all of them were wrapped nicely in parchment Kurt neatly placed them in the large Tupperware container and set it to the side. Sebastian had finished the salad long ago, dividing the dry salad and dry veggies into the two Tupperware containers left and was leaning against the counter, eyeing the amount of sandwiches and Kurt with curiosity. "How fat do you really think I am?" Sebastian teased and Kurt chuckled. 

"Most of them are for for Finn, Rachel will probably try to feed him only veggies and maybe try and force him to enjoy some of her vegan cookies and maybe some vegan pasta she made just for the occasion. I don't want my brother to starve now do I?" Both teens chuckled.

In one of the big mason jars Sebastian had out the tomatoes and the avocado to avoid soggy lettuce, and in the other small mason jar he had already poured out Italian dressing and sealed it. It was almost two when they finally packed the picnic, in the cooler was lined with ice packs, not ice in order to avoid excess water, was the salads, sandwiches, and a few water bottles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked this so far! Please, if you don't mind, comment what country you are from I wanna know where my readers are from!


End file.
